Les ambiguïtés du plaisir, et ses contradictions
by Blackhaired Kitty
Summary: Tome 6 non pris en compte. Persécuté, contraint et forcé, Severus subit les avances de personnes plus ou moins désirables. Aura t il un jour le droit à un peu d'amour, lui aussi? Ou restera t il un simple objet de plaisir?... CHAP 21 !
1. Prologue

Salut à tous !

Il s'agit de ma première fic, donc je vous demanderai d'être indulgent au début. Quand je commencerai à être plus à l'aise sur le site, vous pourrez devenir plus exigeants… mais dans l'immédiat, vous devrez vous contentez de mes premiers coups de crayon… Voilou !

**_Première chose :_** cette histoire est un **slash, rating R**. Je tiens en outre à préciser que les homophobes peuvent déjà passer leur chemin…

**_Deuxièmement :_** présence de scènes assez hard (je préviens tout suite, comme ça vous savez à quoi vous attendre). Plusieurs séquences seront même assez proches de situations de viol (donc cœurs sensibles, s'abstenir)

**_Troisièmement :_** vous aurez droit à plusieurs couples (avec toujours Severus, bien sûr). Commence avec du LMxSR, avec dans la suite du SRxSB. En «guest stars» : Voldemort himself, les affreux Macnair et Lestrange, et même Narcissa Malefoy… (vous voilà prévenus)

Enfin, je tiens à m'excuser auprès de Miss Voldemorette, dont j'adore la fic «Dans l'attente d'un heureux événement» : Severus enceint ? pourquoi pas en effet ! Bref, j'ai eu envie d'écrire ma propre fic à ce sujet, donc excuse-moi Kero pour avoir repris ton idée ! Mais je te rassure, il n'y aura pas de plagiat !

Qui est l'heureux élu auprès de Severus me demanderez-vous ? Mais vous le saurez plus tard, bande de curieux ! (j'espère seulement que ça n'a pas déjà été fait…)

**_Disclaimer:_** (j'allais l'oublier c'ui-là) Severus ne m'appartient pas et j'en suis la première désolée! (ni Lucius, ni Sirius... Rien dans HP ne m'appartient... La vie est injuste... ;) )

J'ai fini de palabrer. Place au texte lui-même ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Prologue**

Severus reçut le sort de plein fouet dans le dos et s'écroula au sol, étourdi. Avec effroi, il constata qu'il n'avait plus la force d'essayer de se relever. Ses membres, lui semblant faits de chiffon, auraient été incapables de le soutenir et de fait, il ne put que ramener difficilement ses bras le long de son corps.

Derrière lui, il entendit un petit rire et des pas s'approcher de lui.

Il chercha à bouger un coude et parvint à poser une main à plat sur le sol. Mais il ne réussit pas à se soulever.

«Si tu veux, je t'aide, lui dit Lucius d'une voix suffisante.»

D'un violent coup de botte dans les côtes, le mangemort fit rouler Severus sur le dos. Le professeur de potions regarda avec appréhension l'autre s'agenouiller près de lui. Il ferma les yeux pour s'empêcher de voir le sourire satisfait de Malefoy. Comme Severus aurait aimé lui décocher un direct dans la figure ; mais même s'il n'avait pas été immobilisé par un sort, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas su le faire, car Lucius était beaucoup plus fort que lui et aurait aussitôt répliqué en le bourrant de coups jusqu'au sang. Malefoy avait en effet toujours été très sanguin malgré son élégance si raffiné de dandy. Et Severus avait déjà fait l'objet de ses excès de violence pour éviter de les provoquer.

Il frissonna en sentant une main glisser lentement depuis son bas-ventre jusqu'à son cou, sur lequel Lucius referma ses doigts en serrant légèrement. Severus ouvrit les yeux au moment où le mangemort se rapprochait dangereusement de son visage. Sous la pression des lèvres de Lucius, Rogue ne put qu'ouvrir les siennes et sentit une langue insidieuse pénétrer dans sa bouche. Les doigts accentuèrent leur prise sur son cou et il crut qu'il allait étouffer lorsque Malefoy cessa enfin son baiser.

Haletant, Severus essaya à nouveau de se soulever, cherchant à échapper à Lucius. Ce dernier affermit sa main autour de son cou en lui enfonçant ses ongles dans les chaires, puis l'empêcha totalement de remuer en lui posant un genou sur la poitrine. Ce poids douloureux contre son sternum, Severus arrêta de se débattre et la panique ne cessa plus de monter en lui.

Avec un dégoût profond, il vit à nouveau Lucius se pencher sur son visage et l'embrasser encore, avec un baiser qui aurait été voluptueux s'il n'avait pas été indésirable dans le cas présent. Car même en forçant, Lucius était toujours un attentionné perfectionniste, arrivant à déclencher le plaisir même chez les plus insoumis. Et en l'occurrence, Severus, bien que malade de répulsion, se laissa complètement faire sous ce baiser encore plus profond que le premier. Puis, Malefoy laissa courir sa langue sur le visage tendu et fiévreux de Rogue. Il avait un peu desserré sa main sur son cou et de l'autre il caressait le maître des potions depuis sa hanche jusqu'au haut de ses côtes.

«Comment trouves-tu cela, mon ami ?»

Severus ne répondit pas, se contentant de fusiller le mangemort du regard. Cela sembla satisfaire Lucius comme réponse car il lui fit son plus beau sourire. Rogue soutint son regard de glace, même quand la main libre de Malefoy lui écarta les pans de sa cape pour lui caresser l'entrejambe. Ses yeux noirs toujours plongés dans ceux bleu ciel de Lucius, Severus ne put pas pour autant réprimer un frisson en sentant la main baladeuse glisser sous son pantalon : Malefoy le vit frémir, les narines dilatées, et accentua son sourire de satisfaction perverse.

Mais Severus ne cilla pas, continuant de regarder le blond, qui, lui-même, continuait à le fixer dans le blanc des yeux. Cependant, malgré lui, sa respiration commença à se faire plus rapide, tandis que Malefoy continuait son exploration en lui saisissant son sexe, qu'il sentit se tendre à son plus grand désespoir.

«Je constate que tu trouves cela exquis.»

Severus aurait voulu lui répliquer qu'il trouvait cela répugnant, mais cela aurait été en trop grande contradiction avec son érection grandissante. Or la bosse qui se formait sous son pantalon lui faisait mal et il eut honte de réagir aussi facilement aux caresses de Lucius. Mais il fallait avouer que le mangemort connaissait son affaire. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil à ladite bosse et, satisfait du résultat obtenu, retira sa main. Severus se retint pour ne pas grogner de frustration.

Mais presque aussitôt, il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir sur lui. Détournant les yeux de Lucius, Severus découvrit Narcissa Malefoy qui s'était assise à califourchon sur son bas-ventre. Lentement mais avec des mouvements précis, elle commença à remuer son bassin, frottant entre ses cuisses l'érection douloureuse qui pressait le pantalon de Rogue.

«J'espère que nos jeux te plaisent, Severus, lui dit la femme. Car nous ne faisons que commencer…»

* * *

_Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Je sais, c'est court, mais comme dirait Narcissa : «Je ne fais que commencer !» Une petite review pour me dire comment vous avez trouvé cela ! N'hésitez pas surtout. Si vous avez des conseils ou des remarques à me dire, vous pouvez sans problème ! (évitez juste de m'envoyez des tomates ou des navets à la figure, s'il vous plaît !) Merci d'avance !_


	2. Chapitre 01: La puissance des Malefoy

Waou ! Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir dix review pour un seul petit prologue ! Merci beaucoup à tous ! (toutes ?)

Voici donc le 1er chapitre.

D'abord, je tiens à me répéter pour ceux qui n'auraient éventuellement pas imprimé : cette fic est un **slash, rating R/NC-17, sur des relations entre des hommes** (enfin pour l'essentiel). Donc, ceux qui n'adhèrent pas, peuvent cesser de lire.

Les scènes que je peux décrire à ce sujet sont, disons-le, **hard**. Je ne sais pas le terme exact : «graphic» ? Bref, vous m'avez comprise ! p Si non, vous allez vite saisir mon propos à la lecture de ce chapitre : **_attention citron très chaud !_**

Oui, je sais, je prends des gants. Mais c'est parce que je n'aimerai surtout pas qu'il y ait méprise entre nous. Car en l'occurrence, je n'apprécierai pas trop de recevoir des reviews insultantes. Je suis susceptible, voyez-vous. Et comme en plus je ne pense pas à mal en écrivant cette fic, je risquerai en l'occurrence de très mal prendre une critique véhémente.

Cela dit, j'accepte tous vos conseils et remarques de lecture. Si quelque chose cloche, s'il y a une erreur… Je suis ouverte !

Voilou… Désolée pour ce long laïus !

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

**Mamamya : ** Merci ! Sans vouloir cette fic marrante, j'avoue que parfois je rigole toute seule aussi en me relisant !

**Snapesexsymbole : **Voici la suite ! (en espérant ça continue bien ! ) )

**Loupiotte : ** Et une suite ! Une !! p

**Snape Black Rose : ** Merci ! Voici la suite !

**Spoiled Child : ** Merci beaucoup ! (et merci de m'appeler Kitty ! Ca me fait plaisir !!)

**Chrisanimefan : ** En espérant que tu trouves la suite tout aussi intéressante, je te remercie ! Au fait, j'ai vu que tu avais écris autour de Severus et Sirius : faut que j'aille voir ça !

**Zeynel : ** Voici la suite !!

**Tsukaï :** Alors, attends, tu trouves ça répugnant et immoral et tu me demandes la suite ?! Paradoxal, non ? p Coquine ! Voici la suite !! (ps : je remarque que l'intervention de Narcissa a fait son effet… Désolée, mais c'était voulu ! niark ! niark !)

**Kazekomajer : **Ca va, tu ne t'es pas noyée dans ta chambre ? lol Ce chapitre va créer une inondation chez toi ! Car, pauvre Severus, ça s'arrange pas pour lui !

**Bibine : ** Donc, oui, désolée vraiment (niark !), mais Narcissa est obligée de participer ! Compatis ! Ce pauvre Severus va en avoir besoin ! Concernant ta réaction envers l'idée de Severus «enceint», je te rassure, je ne le prends pas mal et je comprends ! Disons que la magie (et la perversité de l'auteur) permet bien des choses ! J'espère te retrouver dans les reviews ! Et, si ça peut te rassurer, j'espère arriver à tourner le sujet de telle manière que tu accepteras mieux l'idée ! Non ? En tout cas, contente que tu ais aimé ce début !

Place à présent à la lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : La puissance des Malefoy **

Severus, les vêtements froissés et le visage complètement défait, se glissa lentement dans le château, essayant d'être aussi silencieux que possible. Dégoulinant de sueur, il avançait en se retenant d'une main contre le mur, la tête légèrement penchée en avant. Blanc comme un linge, il tentait de se composer une respiration régulière car, nauséeux comme jamais, il se sentait près de vomir.

Toujours appuyé contre le mur, il rassembla les pans de sa cape avec son autre main. Traînant les pieds, il arriva à la porte donnant sur les cachots quand une voix le stoppa en route.

«Et vous là ! N'avez rien à faire hors de vos dortoirs ! Espèce de petit sali… Oh !! C'est vous, professeur Rogue ! Veuillez m'excu… Mon Dieu, professeur ! Vous sentez-vous bien ?»

Severus tâcha tant bien que mal de se composer une expression digne face à Rusard, mais ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Lui tournant le dos, il pénétra dans les cachots et descendit précautionneusement les longs escaliers de pierre. Il passa devant sa salle de classe et son bureau, puis entra dans ses appartements en refermant la porte derrière lui. Posant son front chaud sur le chambranle, il soupira profondément. Puis, il glissa le long du mur et s'assit à terre, les bras ballants de chaque côté de son corps.

Il se sentait vidé, tant physiquement que moralement. Il ferma les yeux, mais ce fut une erreur, car la scène de la soirée se déroula à nouveau devant ses yeux…

--------------------

Pendant que Lucius ne cessait de l'embrasser toujours plus goulûment, Severus avait senti Narcissa lui déboutonnait sa veste et sa chemise. Du bout de la langue, elle avait commencé à lui lécher un téton, puis elle le mordilla. Lucius s'écarta et elle le remplaça en posant doucement ses lèvres sur la bouche de Severus, qu'elle dominait à quatre pattes.

Pendant ce temps, son mari avait entreprit de dégrafer le pantalon de Rogue. Il tira très lentement dessus, mais lui laissa son boxer. Tout en embrassant Rogue, Narcissa parvint à lui retirer sa veste et sa chemise, puis se releva et s'éloigna un peu.

Les membres toujours inertes à cause du sort reçu, Severus n'avait de choix que de se laisser faire. Il frissonna, de peur, de froid (d'excitation ?). Malefoy lui passa une main dans les cheveux, puis, l'enveloppant de sa cape noire, le souleva dans ses bras comme un enfant. Suivi de sa femme, il traversa le salon, puis monta à l'étage pour enfin entrer dans une des nombreuses chambres du domaine. Là, il déposa son fardeau sur le lit.

--------------------

«Severus ? Severus ! Etes-vous là mon enfant ? Rusard m'a informé de votre retour ! Il dit que vous ne vous sentez pas bien ! Severus, répondez-moi !»

_Allez au diable ! _pensa Rogue en entendant Dumbledore tambouriner à sa porte. _Laissez-moi seul pour une fois ! Ne comprenez-vous pas que j'ai besoin d'être seul ?_

Il se rendit compte confusément qu'il tremblait comme une feuille et serra ses bras contre sa poitrine. Il étouffa un sanglot et les images défilèrent à nouveau devant ses yeux.

--------------------

Lucius retira la cape dont il avait recouvert Severus et la lança au loin. Puis, sous les yeux résignés de Rogue, il débuta une scène extrêmement lascive avec sa femme. Mutuellement, ils se déshabillèrent en se caressant. Malefoy prit à pleines mains les seins fermes de sa femme puis parcourut son ventre avec sa bouche. A son tour, Narcissa s'accroupit et entreprit d'ériger la virilité de son époux. Enfin, ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement, les mains fourrageant dans les cheveux.

Ils portèrent ensuite leurs intentions vers Severus, toujours contraint à l'immobilité sur le lit. Narcissa lui grimpa dessus comme une chatte ronronnante et recommença à l'embrasser, sur le torse, dans le cou. Pendant ce temps, Lucius retirait son boxer à Severus en accentuant ses caresses sur les fesses et les cuisses du professeur de potions.

--------------------

«Severus, il faut qu'on parle ! Sev… Je vais être obligé d'employer la magie, mais je vous préviens j'ouvre !»

Rogue faillit lui hurler de foutre le camp, mais il se sentait tomber dans l'inconscience. Tout devenait noir d'un seul coup…

--------------------

Narcissa se glissa sur le sexe tendu de Severus, ce qui leur fit pousser un gémissement à tous deux. Puis elle commença à bouger de haut en bas, lentement, puis de plus en plus vite.

Lucius, de son côté, se positionna derrière sa femme qui chevauchait Rogue et écarta avec une avidité fiévreuse les cuisses de ce dernier. Il frotta son gland contre l'orifice anal de Severus, puis y introduisit un doigt, puis deux. Au troisième, Rogue gémit de protestation. Mais soudain, il cria lorsque Lucius le pénétra sans ménagement.

Severus était à présent tiraillé en deux. Narcissa Malefoy s'était collée à son torse et continuait son jeu de hanches tout en lui labourant les épaules de ses ongles. Lucius, assis sur les pieds, les avaient tous les deux soulevés et ramenés vers lui pour pouvoir pénétrer Severus plus à son aise, encore et encore.

Rogue ne savait pas ce qui était pire : sentir la gaine chaude et humide de Narcissa ou subir le pilonnage violent et agressif de Lucius. Tout tourbillonnait autour de lui dans l'atmosphère lourde de l'orgasme il sentait la douleur et le plaisir se fondre en un seul sentiment, indéchiffrable, ambigu.

Dans un spasme, il se libéra dans Narcissa qui poussa un cri alors qu'elle atteignait elle aussi la jouissance. Elle se dégagea du membre désormais inerte de Severus, qui souffla légèrement de soulagement.

Cependant, Lucius n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Il se retira de son anus et le mit brutalement sur le ventre. Puis, avec une brusquerie qui lui était toute familière, il écarta rapidement les cuisses de Severus et s'enfonça à nouveau en lui, profondément, ce qui fit hurler de douleur le maître des potions. Se laissant aller de tout son poids sur lui, Lucius le besogna sans relâche, ses mains jouant sur ses hanches ou l'agrippant fermement sous les bras. Les coups de reins de Malefoy devenant de plus en plus furieux, Rogue mordit l'oreiller pour s'empêcher de haleter trop fort. Il sentit alors les mains de Narcissa dans ses cheveux, qu'elle tira sans ménagement, l'obligeant à ouvrir la bouche. Au même moment, le rythme de Lucius s'accéléra et Severus laissa échapper un cri sous la souffrance : il avait mal tout en éprouvant une extase démentielle, et de toute évidence le blond qui le forçait ainsi n'en jouissait que plus encore de le voir à l'agonie sous ses coups de semonce.

Dans une demi-conscience, totalement absorbé par ce qu'on lui faisait subir, Severus entendit vaguement Narcissa lui parler à l'oreille : «Je sais ce que tu ressens… Tu as l'impression d'être déchiré de l'intérieur… C'est comme ça que Lucius aime prendre les gens. Et il le fait divinement bien… Cependant, je crois que tu l'avais déjà expérimenté, non ?»

En entendant cela, Severus aurait aimé lui cracher toute sa bile à la figure, mais il gardait désormais le visage crispé pour s'éviter de hurler sans retenue. Toujours plus vaillant et acharné au travail, Lucius vint rouler sa tête tout contre la joue de Severus, en lui enserrant la poitrine de ses deux bras puissants. Rogue sentit tout près de sa bouche l'haleine chaude et convulsive de Malefoy, qui allait bientôt atteindre le paroxysme de son euphorie sensuelle. Il se mordit les lèvres, en sentant que l'intrusion ardente du blond s'accentuait encore plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. La vitesse des assauts devint frénétique, meurtrissant un peu plus Severus qui sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Enfin, dans un dernier soubresaut, Lucius l'empala littéralement : lui tirant brusquement la tête en arrière par les cheveux, il se redressa soudain au-dessus de Severus et, avec un grognement rauque, déversa en lui sa semence aussi profondément qu'il le put.

Il retomba lourdement sur Rogue en soufflant sous la délivrance, puis se retira de lui aussi brusquement qu'il l'avait pénétré. Severus ne pouvait toujours pas bouger et continuait de pleurer silencieusement. Narcissa se pencha vers lui et lécha ses larmes.

«Tu retrouvas dans quelques instants l'usage de tes membres, dit Lucius. Narcissa va te ramener tes vêtements, puis tu pourras partir… J'espère que ça t'a plu autant qu'à nous… Personnellement, j'ai déjà hâte de remettre ça.»

--------------------

Rogue ne savait plus comment il était revenu à Poudlard, mais tel qu'il était à présent, effondré au sol, il s'en fichait comme d'une mornille.

Brusquement, la porte de sa chambre fut ouverte à la volée et vint cogner contre son corps. Il eut tout juste le temps de voir le directeur Dumbledore se pencher anxieusement vers lui avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Je me calme un peu au chapitre 6...

Une review ? Même toute petite ? Mais pas d'insultes, hein !! Scrogneugneu ! ;p

PS: là où j'en suis, je n'ai pas encore vraiment inséré dans ma fic les élèves (je pense surtout à Harry et Draco). Je leur prépare de petites interventions, histoire de les retrouver au moins une fois dans ma fic. Voulez-vous que je les développe plus ? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

Bizzzz à tous et toutes !!


	3. Chapitre 02: Douloureux souvenirs

Salut !

Savez quoi ? Je savais que vous détesteriez Narcissa ! Pourtant, contrairement à son époux, c'est la moins… hum… «active», non ? ) En tout cas, au stade où j'en suis, je n'ai pas encore statué sur son sort, donc je ne sais pas ce que je ferai d'elle. Et puis, il y a aussi une certaine Bellatrix, qui devrait arriver un peu plus tard… Faut bien qu'il y ait quelques femmes, non ?! p

Concernant Harry et Draco (et les autres élèves bien sûr…), je réfléchis pour les inclure dans l'histoire. Histoire qui ne devait durer que 10 chapitres à l'origine, mais je crois bien que ça fera plus… En espérant que ça vous plaira toujours !!

Pour le chapitre précédent, je vous avais prévenus ! Maintenant, vous savez un peu comment je peux décrire ce genre de scène. J'avoue que ce n'est pas toujours très subtile, désolée. J'essaierai de m'améliorer. Mais comme je vous le disais, je me calme un peu dès le chapitre 6 !

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

**Chrisanimefan : ** Toujours pas lu ta grande histoire, désolée ! Mais je vais faire un effort !… Oui, pauvre Severus ! Je ne te le fais pas dire !… Mais au fait… Qui te dit que c'est Sirius qui le consolera ? (Oh ! C'étais si évident ? p)

**Snape Balck Rose : ** Hard, oui, je sais ! Mais que veux-tu ? p L'excitation retombe donc au chapitre 6 ! Contente que ça te plaise !

**Tiayel (1 et 2 !) : **Oh, merci !!!!! Je rougis tout plein !! Smack, je t'embrasse !! A part ça, dis-moi comment s'appelle ta fic autour de LM et SR : faut que je la lise !

**Dragounette : ** Et voici la suite !! Tadammm !!! (heu… p)

**Spoiled Child : ** Dans le choix des lectures de Lucius, j'y verrai bien Anne Rice effectivement ! Le côté ténébreux des vampires lui va bien : un mélange de Lestat et de Marius, je dirai, tu ne penses pas ? Et merci beaucoup !

**Kimi : ** Où est la suite ? Mais là, si, si, je te jure ! p

**Dolui-amor : **Spécial, hard, oui, oui… Je sais ! p Concernant Severus, je n'ai pas encore fini de la martyriser ! (je t'entends d'ici : «Le pauvre !!») Mais je vais exploiter au maximum le sens du titre de ma fic ! Tout est dans le mot «ambiguïté», bien sûr ! Pour Narcissa, je ne sais pas donc. Mais je trouverai ! Et pour Harry et Draco, j'y travaille !

**Zeynel : ** «Très intéressant», vraiment ? Oh, mais j'espère que ça deviendra de plus en plus intéressant ! p Et comme tu sais maintenant, ok pour Harry et Draco !

**Yoli Gold : ** Merciiii !!!! Et une suite !!!!

Bonne lecture !!

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Douloureux souvenirs**

Rogue mangeait à peine, regardant son petit-déjeuner d'un air de dégoût. A côté de lui, MacGonagall lui parlait, lui demandait s'il allait bien, mais il l'entendait dans un demi-songe sans lui répondre.

De fait, il ne se sentait pas bien du tout.

Après s'être évanoui la nuit dernière, il s'était réveillé comme de juste à l'infirmerie, sous le regard inquiet de Dumbledore. En voyant le vieil homme à son chevet, Severus avait fait quelque chose qu'il faisait rarement : il avait souri, ce qui avait déclenché un pétillement de malice heureuse dans les yeux du directeur. Mais aussitôt, le maître des potions s'était rembruni en se souvenant pourquoi il était à l'infirmerie à nouveau les images de sa soirée chez les Malefoy avaient déferlé dans sa tête.

Pourquoi était-il à leur Manoir ? Ah, oui ! L'Ordre du Phénix l'avait envoyé sur place pour tenter de se renseigner auprès de Lucius au sujet des nouvelles vues de Voldemort. La mission avait pour le moins échoué, car Severus n'avait réussi à soutirer presque aucun renseignement. Malefoy avait vaguement parlé de la recherche d'un héritier, mais sans donner de détails.

Or Rogue savait depuis longtemps déjà que le Seigneur des Ténèbres cherchait le moyen d'avoir un héritier auprès de lui. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était comment Voldemort n'était pas déjà parvenu à ses fins après avoir soulevé plus de la moitié des mangemorts à son service. Il ne faisait en effet aucune distinction dans le choix de ses partenaires, qu'ils soient aussi bien hommes que femmes, la magie permettant de rendre indifféremment les deux sexes enceints. Mais à chaque fois l'union avait «avorté». Il devait donc exister certaines conditions pour qu'un héritier naisse, conditions qu'ignorait encore Severus.

Rogue avait rapidement quitté l'infirmerie, en tâchant d'ignorer la nausée qui le tenaillait et en faisant fi des réprimandes de Pomfresh. Accompagné de Dumbledore, il était arrivé juste à temps pour le petit-déjeuner, qui, décidément, n'arrivait pas à passer. Soudain, MacGonagall lui passa une main sur le bras, ce qui le fit sursauter.

«Oh, je suis désolée, Severus ! Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur ! Mais je vous parle depuis tout à l'heure. M'avez-vous entendu ?»

Pour se donner une contenance, Severus se servit du thé et porta la tasse à ses lèvres d'une main légèrement tremblante : «Non, excusez-moi… J'étais… distrait.

- Vous êtes sûr de vous sentir bien ?

- Ce ne sont pas vos oignions, mais oui, je me sens merveilleusement bien.»

Habituée à la politesse limitée de Rogue quand il était tendu, MacGonagall ne se formalisa pas de son ton agressif.

«Vous repensiez à hier ? demanda-t-elle.»

Il repensait à Malefoy éludant toutes ses questions au sujet de Voldemort. Puis la conversation avait dévié …

_«Severus, tu m'agaces avec tes questions… Je ne suis pas plus que toi au courant des vues du maître… J'ignore s'il a trouvé un moyen pour avoir un héritier._

_- Mais il a déjà fait de nombreux essais. Il n'en a rien appris ?_

_- Je-n'en-sais-rien, martela Lucius d'un ton définitif. Du reste, si cela avait fonctionné, Narcissa et moi l'aurions sans doute su, puisqu'il l'a fait avec nous._

_- Tu veux dire… que…_

_- Qu'il nous a fait l'amour l'un après l'autre, parfaitement monsieur !… Il ne l'a pas fait avec toi ?_

_- Non, déglutit Severus._

_- Ca viendra… En attendant, cette conversation m'a donné des idées…_

_- Que veux-tu dire ?_

_- Que je veux te sauter dessus, te retourner et te prendre… Comme au bon vieux temps, tu te rappelles ?… Quand nous fricotions entre Serpentards… Faudra que j'en parle à Macnair et Lestrange pour qu'on se refasse une petite soirée en souvenirs de nos ébats de jeunesse…_

_- Non, merci, Lucius. Je n'en ai pas envie…_

_- Ne dis pas de bêtises… Narcissa ! appela Lucius. Viens nous rejoindre !»_

_Rogue s'était alors brusquement levé et avait tenté de fuir, mais un sort atterrissant dans son dos l'avait immobilisé à terre._

«Je repensais à hier, oui, répondit Severus d'une voix basse. Mais comme je l'ai dit à Albus, je n'ai rien pu apprendre…

- Ne vous frappez pas, mon cher ! Vous faites de votre mieux. Mais dites-moi, j'espère que Malefoy ne vous a pas malmené ! J'ai eu très peur en apprenant que vous étiez à l'infirmerie ce matin ! D'après Pompom, vous sembliez avoir subi plusieurs Endoloris…

- Non, rien de tel… J'étais juste… extrêmement fatigué.»

Mais malgré lui, il dut bien admettre que le forcing violent et interminable du va-et-vient de Lucius pouvait s'apparenter à des Endoloris successifs. Mais au quel cas, à un genre très particulier d'Endoloris, qui, pour autant que le savait Rogue, n'existait pas : la douleur qu'il avait ressentie lui avait en effet procuré dans le même temps des ondes de plaisir intenables. C'était ce plaisir implacable, que lui avait imposé Lucius, qui lui avait fait mal, très mal. Et le moindre de ses coups de pilon contre sa prostate valait une dizaine d'Endoloris, à cela près que ça avait été également délicieux. Car effectivement, Severus devait accepter l'évidence : se retrouver dans les bras de Malefoy avait ouvert en lui un orgasme effrayant de volupté, lui donnant l'impression d'avoir été littéralement déchiré de l'intérieur. Narcissa, elle, ne lui avait rien fait ressentir d'exceptionnel. Cela dit, Rogue n'avait jamais réellement fantasmé sur les femmes et avait bien vite joui en elle pour en être débarrassé. Mais Lucius, lui, avait été diaboliquement divin.

_«… Comme au bon vieux temps… Quand nous fricotions entre Serpentards…»_

D'une manière générale, Severus n'aimait pas se souvenir de son passé en tant qu'étudiant à Poudlard, mais le coït inextinguible que lui avait fait subir Lucius lui avait rappelé des vieux désirs et des vieilles douleurs.

_Cela se passait invariablement dans les douches des garçons ou dans les chambres. Après une journée à plancher consciencieusement sur ses travaux en classe et à tenter d'échapper aux blagues infantiles des Maraudeurs, Severus devait faire face aux avances plus ou moins explicites de ses camarades de chez Serpentard._

_Adolescent plutôt fragile et timide, il n'avait jamais vraiment su se défendre ou dire non à quelque chose qui lui était demandée. Ce qui faisait de lui quelqu'un de particulièrement recherché pour satisfaire les envies sexuelles subites des autres adolescents, souvent en mal d'éjaculations précoces. Cela se terminait donc invariablement de la même manière. Sous les douches, il se retrouvait le dos au mur, soulevé avec frénésie et pénétré plus ou moins délicatement : pour ne pas glisser, il enroulait alors ses jambes autour du garçon qui le travaillait puis gémissait en cadence, la tête rejetée en arrière et éclaboussée par les jets d'eau des douches. Et parfois, la nuit, dans sa chambre, quelqu'un se glissait subrepticement sous ses draps, le retournait sans lui demander son avis, abaissait le pantalon de son pyjama et entrait en lui sans préliminaire : il étouffait alors ses cris dans l'oreiller en se laissant totalement faire sous le poids persuasif de l'autre._

_Cela ne durait jamais vraiment très longtemps avec la plupart. Mais à chaque fois que Lucius le bousculait avec sa délicatesse toute naturelle, Severus montait littéralement au rideau : le blond était si hardi que Rogue pensait à chaque fois devenir fou tant ça n'en finissait pas. Et à l'époque, Severus avait recherché les attouchements de son camarade, éprouvant pour lui bien plus qu'un désir sexuel. Il avait même cru que c'était réciproque. Mais Lucius avait seulement profité de lui, ne cherchant qu'à lui soutirer une jouissance toujours plus grande._

_C'était par ses caresses que le blond l'avait entraîné vers Voldemort, car Severus lui faisait alors totalement confiance. Il avait malheureusement bien vite déchanté. Les missions du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avaient retourné l'estomac : il ne supportait pas de devoir tuer des innocents et s'évanouissait les trois quarts du temps avant de passer à l'acte. Sa faiblesse l'avait mis au banc des mangemorts et Lucius l'avait repoussé. Si Malefoy avait continué à le soutenir, peut-être serait-il resté fidèle à Voldemort. Mais le dégoût, la culpabilité et la tristesse l'avait alors dirigé vers Dumbledore, qui l'avait pris sous son ail. C'est volontairement qu'il était devenu espion afin de se venger des nombreuses années d'humiliations, à n'être rien plus qu'un jouet sexuel dans les bras de Lucius et des autres futurs mangemorts…_

Soudainement, sa marque l'élança et il entoura de sa main son avant-bras gauche.

«Severus, murmura MacGonagall.

- Mon Dieu, Rogue ! s'exclama Lupin. Vas-tu bien ?»

_Oh, non ! Pas lui ! _pensa le professeur de potions. Pour se soustraire à leur bienveillance inquiète, il quitta rapidement la table sous les regards interloqués des élèves. Il essaya d'atteindre les cachots, mais la souffrance le fit mettre un genou à terre à mi-chemin. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'appelait lui, il n'y avait pas de doute. Rogue ferma les yeux quand il se mit à transplaner.

* * *

Reviews ? Ou pas reviews ? Telle est la question ! (perso, je vous conseille la première réponse ! ;p)


	4. Chapitre 03: Une journée avec Voldemort

Salut !

Cette fois-ci, je vous épargne un long préambule. p Lisez, c'est tout !

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

**Chrisanimefan : ** Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas fini de le faire souffrir… Mais que veux-tu ? Il faut de tout pour faire une fic !! ) Et Sirius arrive !

**Lilyep : ** Merci beaucoup ! Par contre, si je puis permettre de rectifier quelque chose… Alors, voyons, livre 4 en main, page 422 de l'édition Gallimard grand format (chap 25) : «D'un geste convulsif, il [Rogue] saisit son bras gauche avec sa main droite, comme s'il venait d'éprouver une soudaine douleur…» Donc, la marque des ténèbres se trouve sur le bras _gauche_ des mangemorts ! cqfd !! lol )

**Dragounette : ** Je coupe où je veux !! Niark ! niark ! :D

**Snapesexsymbole : ** T'as raison, il est courageux… Finalement, sur bien des points, Severus aurait été mieux à Gryffondor !!

**Yuki-chan : ** Je vais essayer pour Harry et Draco, mais c'est encore un peu flou… Et merci !

**Tsukai : ** Que va-t-il se passer ? Mais je sais pas, moi !!! p

**Tiayel : ** Merciiiiiiiii !!!!! T'es adorable !! Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup Lucius ! Je suis d'ailleurs en train de réfléchir sur un one-shot entre lui et Severus… En fait, je le sens plutôt mal, car je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à rester dans les limites d'un chapitre unique… Toujours pas fini de lire tes histoires ! Mais t'inquiète, j'y cours !

**Pathy33 : ** Désolée, navrée, me mets à genoux pour implorer ton pardon, mea culpa… En même temps, j'avoue avoir complètement zappé ce détail. Hein ? Ce n'est pas un détail ? Bon, ok, sorry, vraiment… Mais, je pense qu'on peut considérer que quand Voldemort appelle quelqu'un auprès de lui, la personne en question est obligée de le rejoindre c'est un lien magique particulier… Donc, on peut dire que ce n'est pas un transplanage habituel… Ou on peut dire qu'on peut transplaner de Poudlard vers l'extérieur, mais pas de l'extérieur vers Poudlard. Tu me suis ?… bref, faut faire avec !! )

**Snape Black Rose : ** Une suite ? Je ne la vois pas, désolée !! lol

**Spoiled Child : ** Je n'ai pas lu «Les infortunes de la belle au bois dormant», seulement les chroniques des vampires et la série sur les sorcières (déjà pas mal, non ?). Voici la suite… et alors ? Et alors ??… Et Sirius est arrivééé ! Sans se presserrr !!… Hou ! Je suis un peu fofolle aujourd'hui, ne fais pas attention ! (ps : bien sûr que je veux toujours tes reviews ! kiss)

Voilou ! Et bonne lecture !!

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Une journée avec Voldemort**

_«… Tais-toi, Patmol, ce n'est pas drôle !_

_- Oh, allez, quoi, je plaisantais ! Avoue qu'on l'a rarement vu sans défense comme ça… Plus jeune, j'aurai été tenté de lui lancer un sort en catimini pour lui colorer ses cheveux en rose…_

_- T'es vraiment bête quand tu t'y mets…_

_- Que veux-tu, Lunard ? C'est plus fort que moi… Quand je suis en présence de Servilus, mes vieilles habitudes de maraudeur me reviennent…»_

Rogue finit de transplaner en apparaissant dans le domaine du Seigneur des Ténèbres, un sous-sol lugubre où résonnaient les chuchotements de fantômes démoniaques et les cris des victimes suppliciées. Un genou toujours au sol, Severus garda un instant les yeux fermés pour ne pas avoir à accepter trop vite sa présence en ces lieux maléfiques.

Mais soudain, deux poignes puissantes le relevèrent en l'attrapant sous les aisselles. Severus n'eut pas à les regarder pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Macnair et de Lestrange, les deux bouledogues enragés et stupides du maître. Avec lassitude, il ouvrit finalement les yeux, mais quand il voulut se dégager, les deux autres affermirent leur prise et le traînèrent à moitié dans les interminables couloirs constituant le domaine. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la salle dite «du trône» : les lourdes portes s'ouvrirent toutes seules et ils entrèrent.

Voldemort était assis sur son siège translucide comme de l'albâtre. De toute évidence vêtu uniquement de sa longue robe rouge de sorcier, il les regarda arriver en se frottant discrètement une lèvre d'un doigt, sa manche retombée révélant un bras nu et noueux. Macnair et Lestrange se prosternèrent avec précipitation à ses pieds, entraînant avec eux Severus, qui manqua de s'étaler au sol. Ce dernier sentit à ce moment-là une sueur glacée couler le long de son échine : quoi que lui veuille Voldemort, cela ne présageait rien de bon pour lui.

«Laissez-nous seuls tous les deux, ordonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres.»

Aussitôt Macnair et Lestrange lâchèrent Rogue et s'en furent par où ils étaient venus. Les portes se refermèrent lourdement derrière eux et Severus, toujours prosterné, fut bientôt immergé dans un silence de plomb tandis qu'il sentait le regard de Voldemort sur sa nuque.

«Relève-toi, lui dit-il.»

Severus obéit, mais garda les yeux baissés.

«Regarde-moi.»

Il s'exécuta et ce qu'il vit dans les yeux du maître le fit frissonner d'appréhension : c'était un regard de braises et de cendres, où dansait une flamme de concupiscence.

«Severus, commença Voldemort. Lucius me rapportait tout à l'heure votre entretient de la nuit dernière –Rogue déglutit.– D'après lui, tu t'es montré très intéressé par mes recherches pour obtenir un héritier. Il est vrai que jusqu'à maintenant mes entreprises n'ont rien donné … Néanmoins, je pense que tu seras, autant que moi, satisfait d'apprendre que je sais à présent qui pourra donner naissance à mon héritier…»

Severus tâcha de ne pas s'évanouir, ayant pertinemment deviné de qui il s'agissait.

«Il s'agit de toi bien sûr, lâcha Voldemort comme s'il s'était s'agit d'une banalité. Mes haruspices et mes devins ont acquis cette certitude cette nuit pendant ta… «communion» avec les Malefoy. Ils ont ressenti ton aura au fur et à mesure que Lucius te travaillait. C'est toi qui es compatible pour l'union charnelle qui me procura un héritier. Toi et personne d'autre !»

Severus ferma les yeux. Il rêvait évidemment, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

«Regarde-moi quand je te parle, Severus. Je ne te le redirai pas.»

Rogue s'efforça alors de soutenir son regard, mais la nausée du matin le reprit et il commença à trembler.

«Comme tu es pâle… Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, voyons ! Jamais personne ne s'est plaint de l'effet obtenu. Pour toi, qui vas avoir l'honneur de porter mon héritier, j'essayerai de ne pas être aussi brutal que Lucius l'a été avec toi… Approche. Suis-moi !…»

_«… Alors, les enfants, comment va-t-il ? Lupin, a-t-il dit quelque chose ?_

_- Des paroles incohérentes seulement. Parfois il a des mouvements soudains de défense. Mais le plus souvent il reste complètement inerte. Comme vidé de toute vitalité… Madame Pomfresh est venue changer ses bandages. Il a réagi en gémissant de douleur quand elle l'a touché, mais c'est tout._

_- Et vous, Black. Vous avez découvert quelque chose ?_

_- Non, rien, monsieur le directeur. Je viens tout juste d'arriver du dehors, mais sans n'avoir rien découvert. Aucun indice dans la forêt interdite, ni aux abords du lac… Rien !… Ceux qui l'ont ramené dans cet état se sont volatilisés…»_

Il était rentré dans une petite chambre attenante à la salle du trône, que Voldemort avait verrouillée sur eux en murmurant un sort. Un autre sort et Severus s'était retrouvé aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance, mais encore plus démuni. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était dévêtu de la même manière, découvrant un corps contrefait par sa maigreur mais paradoxalement plus musclé qu'on ne l'aurait cru. Puis, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, il avait forcé, doucement mais sûrement, Severus à s'asseoir sur le bord d'un lit recouvert de soie verte et or.

Il se pencha à son oreille et lui susurra : «Tes pitoyables performances en tant que mangemort m'ont toujours amené à te repousser et à t'exclure de mes faveurs… Mais si les devins ont dit vrai sur ton compte, alors tu vas vite remonter dans mon estime… Je vais te dominer et t'emplir de ma semence, mon aimé, afin que naisse l'enfant de l'avenir… Mais auparavant, laisse-moi goûter et boire ton fluide. Je mangerai ton corps ensuite…»

D'une main experte, il se saisit des testicules de Severus et les lécha avec précision. Le professeur de potions sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir : le sang lui monta à la tête puis redescendit jusqu'à son extrémité virile qui se gonfla et se tendit. Voldemort parcoura l'érection de son compagnon de tout son long avec sa langue. Mais alors que Rogue n'en pouvait déjà plu, une bouche avide le saisit et entama une série de va-et-vient, visiblement chevronnée et rompue à l'exercice. Extatique, Severus tomba en arrière en gémissant. Confus, il sentit un fin doigt s'introduire en lui, puis un deuxième… S'en était trop pour lui. Une décharge d'adrénaline le secoua soudain, mais au moment de jouir, Voldemort s'écarta de lui rapidement et recueillit son sperme dans une coupelle.

Epuisé, Severus le vit se lever et boire un peu. Puis le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui releva la tête gentiment et porta la coupe à ses lèvres : «Il faut que tu boives aussi.» Alors Rogue but puis laissa retomber sa tête en arrière.

Voldemort le regardait avec un air étrange, comme émerveillé. Severus ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi et cela lui fit peur.

«Assieds-toi, lui dit le maître d'une voix autoritaire.»

Avec difficulté, Severus fit ce qu'il dit. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vint alors se placer derrière son dos et se plaqua contre lui, les jambes écartées de chaque côté. Nerveusement, Rogue frissonna en sentant l'érection dure frotter contre le bas de son dos. Les mains du maître passèrent sous ses bras et commencèrent à le caresser depuis le bas-ventre jusqu'à sa poitrine. De multiples baisers parcoururent son cou, ses épaules, ses omoplates…

Soudain, Voldemort, le soutenant avec un bras passé sous les aisselles, le souleva en l'agrippant fermement d'une main par l'entrejambe. Précautionneusement, il positionna son gland sur l'orifice de Severus, puis le pénétra sans brusquer en le faisant se rasseoir. Rogue laissa échapper un long râle et sa respiration se fit plus rapide.

Très lentement, ce qui était insoutenable, le maître le soulevait et le faisait redescendre, le pressant un peu plus à chaque fois. Severus se retenait au bras passé sur sa poitrine, la tête penchée en avant, ses lèvres frémissantes et ses yeux mi-clos. Puis, l'excitation de Voldemort monta d'un cran et Severus ressentit une pénétration un peu plus vigoureuse que les précédentes.

«Maintenant, souffla dans un rauque le maître. Maintenant !»

Il fit subitement basculer Severus sur le ventre, l'étalant sous lui en le poussant d'un coup de boutoir vigoureux entre les reins. L'image vint à Severus d'une araignée l'enroulant de ses pattes pour mieux le vider de sa moelle. Toujours est-il que le plaisir se mua en souffrance alors que Voldemort accentuait son appui et le transperçait violemment, en oubliant sa promesse de se montrer plus doux. Depuis l'intrusion de Malefoy, Severus avait toujours très mal et sentit un picotement de plus en plus gênant au fur et à mesure qu'il était pénétré.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le souleva et Severus se retrouva à quatre pattes. Mais ses bras, trop tremblants, cédèrent et sa tête retomba sur le matelas, cependant que son fessier était toujours maintenu en hauteur par Voldemort. Ce dernier, désormais à genoux et le torse relevé, le saisit par le devant des cuisses pour mieux assurer son mouvement de balancier. Y allant plus fort, il grogna de satisfaction et augmenta sa vitesse en claquant violemment ses cuisses contre celles de Severus. Enfin il explosa en lui.

Tombant sur le côté, il entraîna Severus avec lui, puis se retira et se releva en passant sa longue robe rouge.

Rogue l'entendit sortir de la pièce, mais il ne fit pas un geste pour quitter le lit. Recroquevillé en fœtus, il essayait de se calmer, d'oublier la douleur qui l'écartelait. Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta ainsi, mais il sursauta quand Voldemort revint dans la chambre, accompagné de trois autres sorciers qui passèrent sur lui leurs baguettes.

«Il y a un problème, dit l'un d'eux.

- L'empreinte n'a pas eu lieu, dit un deuxième.

- QUOI ?!?! rugit Voldemort.

- Il manque encore quelque chose, dit le troisième. A nouveau, il n'y aura pas d'enfant de cette union.»

Avec un cri de rage, Voldemort les repoussa, puis lança un sort d'Endoloris à Severus, qui hurla.

«Tu me décevras donc toujours, lui dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tant pis pour toi…»

--------------------

«… Il a subi un nombre considérable d'Endoloris, expliquait Pomfresh. Mais je lui avais dit de rester ce matin à l'infirmerie ! Peut-être aurions-nous pu alors l'empêcher de transplaner auprès de Vous-savez-qui…

- Vous savez bien que ce n'est pas aussi évident, rétorqua Dumbledore… Oh ! Severus ! Vous êtes réveillé !»

Réveillé ? Il aurait préféré être mort tant il se sentait mal !

Il avait l'impression que tous ses membres avaient été étirés, puis broyés sans merci. Faiblement, il parvint à porter une main bandée à son visage : une de ses lèvres était fendue, il avait un œil au beurre noir et son nez avait triplé de volume. Il grimaça.

«T'inquiète donc pas, Servilus ! lui dit joyeusement Black. Tu seras juste, pendant quelques jours, un peu plus moche que d'habitude !»

Mais alors qu'il pensait avoir dit une plaisanterie innocente, Sirius se figea quand Severus éclata bruyamment en sanglots.

* * *

Pas très doué le Sirius... Reviews ? Et une pour moi, et une pour Severus (pour le consoler, le pauvre), et une pour Sirius (qui mérite une paire de baffes), et une pour Voldemort (à qui on ne fera rien du tout, car on ne veut pas recevoir de sort mortel en pleine figure), et une pour...

A plus !!!


	5. Chapitre 04: La prédiction du chien et d...

Kikou !! Désolée pour la longue attente ! Je suis impardonnable…

**_Réponses aux Reviews !!_**

**Dragounette : **Bien, bonne intuition, car il y a un peu de ça effectivement ! ;)

**Tiayel : **Bellatrix ? En fait, ch'ais pas… J'ai bien une idée en tête, mais je vais encore passer pour une perverse… Bah, tant pis, le mal est déjà fait ! :D Sinon, tu me proposes bien une co-écriture, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai rien contre, mais je te laisserai mener la danse si ça te dérange pas ! Alors, dis-moi tout !

**Siria Amastacia (chap 2, 3 et 4 !) : **Oui, je sais, au niveau description, j'ai encore du travail ! Oui, Sirius n'est pas doué, mais que veux-tu, c'est un peu dans sa nature… (oups… je sens que je vais me faire écorcher vive, moi…)

**Chrisanimefan : **Très mal parti pour Severus, si tu veux mon avis, car ça s'arrange très moyennement !

**Snape Black Rose : **Pas d'avada kedavra, par pitié ! La voici, la suite !! Pitié ! ;)

**Spoiled Child : **Heu… Je dois le prendre comment ? Au positif ou au négatif ? Car si c'est la deuxième solution, je m'en voudrai de perdre un de mes lecteurs !

**Kaorulabelle : **Voici la suite !!

**Eowyn10 (chap 3 et 4) : **Ah, ça, j'avais prévenue tout le monde sur le côté «trash» de l'affaire ! Contente que tu trouves cela «intéressant» !

**Minerve : **Tu as eu la même intuition que dragounette ! Effectivement l'amour est nécessaire… J'en dis pas plus !!

**Yoli Gold : **Tout le monde compatit pour Severus ! Bon, ok, je ne l'ai pas arrangé, j'avoue… Et merci ! Au fait, moi aussi, je préfère la scène avec Lucius ! ;p

**Tsukai : **Mais pas vrai ! Et comme tu dis, that's life !! ;)

**Mini-Kero : **Kitty te salue !! Si, si, je me calme un peu au chap 6, vrai de vrai… Oui, Sirius est un abrutit de première, mais t'inquiète, il va se faire remonter les bretelles ! Pour les sentiments contradictoires, c'était voulu et je suis heureuse que tu les ais ressentis !

**Rogua : **Et une suite !!

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : La prédiction du chien et de la pleine lune **

Personne ne parvint à calmer Severus, qui pleurait à chaudes larmes, extériorisant un trop plein de souffrance accumulée. Les deux anciens maraudeurs, Sirius et Lupin, choqués par la réaction de Rogue, s'éloignèrent instinctivement de son lit, comme pour lui permettre de respirer. Or le teint pâle du professeur de potions avait viré à un rouge de fièvre, donnant l'impression qu'il allait s'étouffer dans ses propres sanglots. Vivement, Pomfresh l'obligea à avaler une potion pour un sommeil sans rêve, qui fit heureusement bien vite effet : la tête de Severus roula sur l'oreiller et sa respiration ralentit.

«Bon sang de bon Dieu ! jura l'infirmière. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un tel état…

- J'espère que votre potion l'aura suffisamment calmé, commenta Dumbledore. Peut-être pourra-t-il alors nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé …

- C'est évident, non ? intervint MacGonagall qui venait d'arriver auprès d'eux. Régulièrement, quand il est appelé par Vous-savez-qui, il nous revient écorché vif après avoir subi de la torture !

- Il y a autre chose, cette fois, insista le directeur. Il a son moral gravement atteint…

- Faites-vous torturer deux fois par semaine et vous aussi aurez le moral à plat !!

- Oui, bien sûr, Minerva… Mais de toute évidence, il est arrivé quelque chose de décisif aujourd'hui. Quelque chose qui a brisé Severus encore plus que les Endoloris…»

Pendant ce temps, Lupin avait discrètement entraîné Black hors de l'infirmerie.

«Ce que tu peux être abruti !

- Voyons, Lunard… Ce n'était pas la première plaisanterie de ce genre que je faisais…

- En tout cas, c'était certainement celle qui devait faire déborder le vase !

- M'enfin, t'as entendu Dumbledore ? Il a dit que quelque chose de vraiment spécial avait dû lui être fait ! Cela explique son état nerveux…»

Agacé, Lupin fit deux, trois pas sur lui-même avant de revenir se planter devant Sirius, qui se tenait les bras ballants, totalement démoralisé.

«Tu sais, Patmol… J'en ai vu des gens pas doués… J'en ai même vu qui étaient sérieusement atteints au niveau connerie… Mais, je dois dire que sur ce coup-là, tu les surpasses tous !!»

Sirius se passa une main dans les cheveux, passablement mal à l'aise : «Que veux-tu que je fasse ? M'excuser ?»

--------------------

«Les auspices sont très clairs, Monseigneur…

- Ils étaient déjà clairs la dernière fois, répliqua froidement Voldemort. Et pourtant, l'empreinte n'a pas eu lieu…

- Oui, oui, on sait ! dit enthousiaste un deuxième devin. Mais c'est parce que tous les éléments n'étaient pas réunis ! La dernière fois, les auspices ont eu raison de nous montrer Severus Rogue, car c'est bien lui qui portera l'héritier !

- Mais encore ? Qu'est-ce qui a manqué pour que ça foire ?!»

Avec empressement, l'un des devins courut chercher une petite table couverte d'instruments de mesure, qu'il fit léviter jusqu'au pied du trône. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se redressa mollement pour l'observer avec un brin d'agacement faire sa démonstration.

«Vous vous rappelez qu'au départ, nous étions divisés, commença le devin. Les uns ne juraient que par les entrailles d'animaux, d'autres par le vol des insectes ou encore par les étoiles. En effet, nous avions tous un résultat différent. Ce fut nos collègues, les haruspices, qui comprirent en premier qu'un de vos mangemorts porterait votre héritier. Mais longtemps, son identité a été floue…»

Voldemort repensa alors à toutes ses tentatives échouées, à tous ces corps qu'il avait possédés de gré ou de force, à tous ces attouchements qui furent d'abord extrêmement charnels avant de devenir moites et irritants… Quand on lui avait appris que Severus serait le porteur, il avait mis tous ses espoirs dans cette ultime union. Mais cela avait échoué, à nouveau… Ne voulant surtout pas se croire impuissant, il avait rejeté la faute sur Severus qu'il avait torturé sans relâche. Peut-être y avait-il été un peu fort d'ailleurs…

«Voulez-vous en venir au but ? Qu'avez-vous découvert de plus ?

- L'un de nous a vu, dans les feuilles de thé, quelque chose qu'il a d'abord pris pour le Sinistros. Mais les entrailles d'un rat nous ont vite démontré qu'il s'agissait d'un simple chien… Enfin, une boule de cristal s'est muée sous nos yeux en une lune parfaitement ronde et lumineuse…

- Un chien, une lune… Vous ne pourrez pas être plus précis ?!

- Nous avons alors suivi le cours des étoiles et calculé une nouvelle prédiction grâce à un astrolabe… L'union parfaite devra avoir lieu la première nuit de la prochaine pleine lune. Soit dans 17 jours…

- Et le chien dans tout ça ?

- Là, on tâtonne encore… Mais il y aura un chien présent cette nuit-là.»

Voldemort se frotta les mains et dit sur un ton de conclusion : «Bon, je n'ai plus qu'à rappeler auprès de moi ce cher Severus, en espérant ne pas l'avoir trop esquinté ! Trouvez-moi vite la signification de ce chien et…

- A ce propos, maître, coupa une pythie qui venait d'entrer dans la salle. Je viens de voir quelque chose dans les vapeurs de mon encens.

- Et bien parle !

- Ce n'est pas vous qui rendrez le professeur Rogue enceint. Je l'ai vu avec le chien.

Voldemort en avala sa salive de travers : «Avec le… ?!» Mais soudain, il eut une illumination et le mystère s'éclaircit.

--------------------

Une dizaine de jours plus tard, Severus Rogue avait regagné ses quartiers, sans plus aucune trace visible de la torture subie. Mais moralement, il se sentait plus mal que jamais. Il n'avait cependant pas raconté à Dumbledore ce qu'il avait appris puis subi lors de cette journée avec Voldemort. Ca, il cherchait à l'oublier.

Assis à son bureau, il revoyait depuis une heure déjà le plan d'une leçon pour sa reprise des cours le lendemain. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Sirius toqua à sa porte et entra presque aussitôt.

«Black ?! Je ne sais pas ce que me vaut cette intrusion pour le moins indésirable dans mon intimité _[n/a : hi !]_, mais je te pris de faire vite.

- Rogue, écoute-moi.»

Sirius pris une profonde inspiration, les épaules voûtées comme si elles portaient tout le poids du monde : «Je suis venu te présenter mes excuses.

- Pardon ? Peux-tu répéter ?

- Je… suis… venu… te présenter… mes excuses… Maintenant, si t'en veux pas, tu pourras aller te faire voir, car je ne m'excuserai pas à nouveau !»

Ayant dit cela, il ressortit du bureau en claquant la porte sur un Rogue médusé. Il fila aussitôt aux appartements de Remus, où il logeait clandestinement sous l'apparence de Patmol. Il se mit à tourner comme un lion en cage, très vite, les mains derrière le dos ou triturant son bouc et ses moustaches. Presque aussitôt Lupin sortit de son bureau et le rejoignit dans le salon.

«Quoi ?! T'es déjà là ?! Mais t'étais là il y a à peine cinq minutes !!

- Ecoute, Lunard, je lui ai présenté mes excuses. C'est fait, alors lâche-moi !

- Mais que lui as-tu dit exactement ?

- «Rogue, je suis désolé», voilà.

- Et c'est tout ?!

- On allait tout de même pas se faire la bise !!

- T'aurais pu t'expliquer, andouille !, au lieu de t'enfuir comme un voleur !»

Quelques instants plus tard, Sirius frappait à nouveau à la porte de Severus, mais ne l'ouvrit pas toute grande comme la première fois. Il attendit que Rogue lui dise d'entrer, ce qu'il fit d'une voix assez basse. Sirius entra alors et fut surpris de voir Severus assis dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, l'air infiniment malheureux.

«Heu… Hum !… Je… je suis revenu pour te dire, enfin pour te donner des…

- Des explications ? le coupa Rogue. Je parie qu'en bon chien tu obéis aux invectives de Lupin… Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es venu t'excuser tout à l'heure. Si c'est pour la phrase désobligeante que tu m'as dite dernièrement avec ton tact habituel. Ou si c'est pour t'être comporté comme un gamin avec moi toute ta vie… Quoi qu'il en soit… j'accepte tes excuses.»

Puis, Severus se prit la tête dans une main et murmura dans un sanglot : «Pars maintenant… Et fous-moi la paix… Foutez-moi tous la paix, pour une fois… Je veux être seul…»

Alors Black fit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné de sa part. Au lieu de partir de cette pièce comme il l'aurait rêvé il y avait à peine dix minutes de cela, il se rapprocha de son ancien ennemi et, s'agenouillant près de son fauteuil, lui passa une main réconfortante sur le bras. Severus sursauta et le regarda avec des yeux embués de larmes : «Je croyais t'avoir dit de partir, souffla-t-il d'une voix brisée.

- Tu as besoin de parler.

- Mais pas à toi, fit Rogue en secouant énergiquement la tête de droite à gauche. Pas à toi… Je ne peux pas…

- Tu ne peux pas quoi ?»

Severus le regarda fixement, avala sa salive et reflua tant bien que mal ses larmes : «Sors, Black. Maintenant.»

--------------------

Mais Severus ne fut pas débarrassé de Sirius Black aussi facilement que ça.

A l'école, depuis que Remus Lupin était redevenu professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, les élèves l'avaient toujours vu accompagné d'un grand chien noir. Au premier abord effrayant, avec son poil hirsute et ses yeux jaunes étincelants, Patmol s'était cependant vite révélé comme étant une brave bête, jouant avec les plus jeunes élèves et léchant affectueusement tout le monde.

Or, du jour au lendemain, le chien cessa de suivre Lupin comme son ombre et s'accrocha avec l'énergie d'une sangsue aux basques du professeur de potions. Remus ne semblait nullement jaloux et paraissait même satisfait : il avait compris que Black avait décidé de protéger Severus coûte que coûte, au grand dam du principal intéressé. En toute sincérité, Lupin ignorait pourquoi Sirius agissait ainsi, mais cette toute nouvelle bienveillance envers le serpentard ne pourrait se révéler que bénéfique.

Rogue, lui, ne voyait pas cette garde rapprochée avec un œil aussi optimiste. Cela l'oppressait. En fait il ne pouvait réellement être seul que dans sa salle de classe, où il refusait n'importe quel animal vivant, dans son bureau, où il n'était que rarement dérangé, et dans ses appartements, où il n'aurait jamais toléré d'intrusion étrangère. Mais à chaque fois qu'il sortait d'un de ces lieux, il se retrouvait nez à nez avec Patmol.

«Ecoute, immonde sac à puces ! cria Rogue au chien au bout d'une semaine, faisant sursauter tout le monde dans le couloir. Retourne à ta niche et laisse-moi respirer ! Comment faut-il que je te dise que je ne veux pas te parler !!»

Chacun crut que le professeur avait perdu la tête et le regarda s'en aller, plantant là un Patmol déboussolé.

Mais encore une fois, ce ne fut pas fini, lorsqu'un peu plus tard dans la soirée, dans la grande salle à manger de Poudlard, un hibou grand-duc vola jusqu'à Rogue et déposa devant lui une missive. Comme ce n'était pas l'heure des courriers, beaucoup d'yeux convergèrent avec curiosité vers lui, notamment ceux d'un chien noir qui s'était à nouveau posté près de Lupin. Tous purent alors voir le professeur de potions virer du rouge au vert, avant de devenir plus blanc qu'un linge.

--------------------

_«… te prie donc de nous rejoindre ce week-end. J'ai hâte de reprendre notre conversation de la dernière fois. Macnair et Lestrange m'affirment avoir des arguments convaincants à te soumettre._

_Lucius Malefoy»_

Severus avait quitté la salle avant la fin du repas et avait fui au plus loin les bruits de l'école, en se réfugiant dans ses appartements. D'un coup de baguette, il avait ravivé l'âtre de sa cheminée et jeté la missive dans les flammes, où elle se consuma avec une lenteur exaspérante. Rogue crut même voir les mots danser dans le crépitement des cendres.

Il n'irait pas bien sûr, mais il savait qu'il ne s'en tirait pas aussi facilement. Seulement il était près à tout supporter sauf ça à nouveau. Il ne voulait plus sentir Malefoy en lui, ni l'une des deux autres brutes. Il ne voulait plus sentir personne contre lui, personne. Cela le dégoûtait de n'être rien de plus qu'un instrument, une chose qu'on utilisait puis rejetait : il n'avait jamais été rien d'autre que cela, toute sa scolarité s'était réduite à cela au niveau camaraderie. Il ne savait même plus comment cela avait pu commencer. Comment ce cercle vicieux s'était refermé sur lui pour le transformer en jouet dans les mains des serpentards puis des mangemorts. Il ne voulait même pas penser à Voldemort, qui avait voulu en faire une mère porteuse ! _Mon Dieu, Severus ! Tu ne pouvais pas tomber plus bas !_

Quelqu'un frappa doucement à sa porte. Lui tournant le dos, Rogue ne répondit pas mais entendit qu'on se permettait qu'en même d'entrer. Vivement, il se retourna pour faire face à l'intrus : Sirius Black.

«Toi !... Toujours toi !»

Sans se laisser démonter par ce ton agressif, Black referma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha de Severus, qui fulminait, le visage crispé.

«Fous le camp, Bon Dieu !! Je ne veux pas parler ! Jamais !!»

Sirius approcha délicatement une main du visage du Severus et y essuya une larme. Les yeux rougis et l'air hébété, Rogue ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il pleurait.

«Je ne suis pas venu pour parler avec toi, dit Black. Quoique à force de dire que tu ne veux pas parler, j'en suis venu à me convaincre que tu ne rêves que de ça… Je suis là parce que tu ne dois pas rester seul, tu as besoin de quelqu'un.

- Et tu insinues que cette personne ne peut être que toi ?!

- Moi ou quelqu'un d'autre… Mais en l'occurrence, je suis là et je ne te laisserai pas seul ce soir.

- Va plutôt veiller Lupin, Black ! Après tout c'est le rôle que tu t'es donné, non ?

- Je ne me suis donné aucun rôle et Remus me laisse faire ce que je veux, tant que je ne dévoile pas aux élèves que Patmol est un animagus… De plus, c'est pleine lune ce soir…

- Et ?

- Et Lupin aura, lui, besoin d'être seul ce soir.

- Mais moi aussi, Black, alors pour la dernière et ultime fois, fous-moi le…»

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase, Sirius avait fermé ses lèvres en y pressant les siennes.

* * *

Sadique ? Oh !

niark ! niark !


	6. Chapitre 05: L'union

Allez, évitons le sadisme abusif : voici la suite ! ;)

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

**Cm : **Merci beaucoup !

**Pitchounette : **T'as raison Drama aurait été mieux que Angst… Mais en fait je ne sais pas trop jusqu'à quel point je vais pousser cette fic, c'est-à-dire quelle tonalité se distinguera au final ! Je sais pas… Sinon, je vote pour la protection des Rogues !! Faut réagir contre ces auteurs sadiques, sans scrupules et limite perverses ! C'est un scandale !! (hi, hi, hi ! niark, niark !)

**Chrisanimefan : **Et bien la voici !! Et, heu, 'xcuse-moi, je suis en retard dans ma lecture de tes fics, mais t'inquiète je vais reveiwer d'ici peu !

**Snape Black Rose : **Mais c'est que c'est une manie !! Tu veux te battre, c'est ça ? ;p (mais pas d'impardonnables, hein ?… heu, un peu ?… T'es sûre ?… ;) )

**Tiayel : **Du sadisme intempestif ? Mwoua ? Non, non ! Juste un peu ! Bellatrix arrive (en fait, vous entendrez parler d'elle dès le chap 7… Ainsi que de deux certains Harry et Draco…) Pour la coé, no problemo donc, mais en ce moment je suis un peu «rikrak», mais je peux trouver le temps. En ce moment, je réfléchis à une autre fic, toujours avec Severus, mais je n'ai toujours pas trouvé son vis-à-vis. Celle-là, je me la réserve (hé, hé !) Mais si t'as une idée de fic, je suis partante pour la coé. Dis-moi seulement comment s'effectue l'écriture (chacune notre tour, ou l'une fait le scénar et l'autre le développement, l'une corrige l'autre et rajoute… dis-moi tout !)

**Dragounette : **Nan, pas touche à Rogue ! Il est pour moi ! (comment ça je prends mes rêves pour des réalités ?) Sinon, voici la suite !

**Snapesexsymbole : **Ecoute, j'espère sincèrement que tu tiendras jusqu'au bout de l'histoire malgré tu-sais-quoi, car je pense que ça devrait te plaire ! Ne te focalise pas là-dessus car je vous réserve des surprises…

**Tsukai : **Attention, Sirius passe la seconde et embraye sur la troisième !! Grillage au contrôle !!!

**Spoiled Child : **Pffiu ! J'aime mieux ça, car tu m'as fait peur ! Mais de quelle chanson tu parles ? Je te remercie pour tes encouragements ! Quant à Sirius, il va perfectionner sa technique !

_Et en avant pour la «grande» scène entre Sirius et Severus ! Celle que vous attendez tous ! (Hein ?… non ?!… Ah, je croyais… ;D) En tout cas, le titre du chapitre veut tout dire !_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : L'union**

Sirius entama un long baiser, doux, sensuel, qu'à son grand regret Severus brisa en le repoussant.

«Non !! Pas de ça !! Je t'en prie ! Je…»

Cette fois-ci, Black le prit fougueusement dans ses bras pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Rogue se débattit, le frappant de ses deux poings sur sa poitrine, puis se détendit et répondit même à cette étreinte en entourant le cou de Sirius avec ses bras. Puis Severus vint poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Black, tandis que ce dernier faisait aller doucement ses mains dans son dos.

«Pourquoi… ? demanda faiblement Severus.

- Tu te tourmentes trop. Ne te pose pas de questions.

- Ah non ?»

Brusquement, il écarta Sirius et le tint à bout de bras éloigné de lui-même : «Il faut pourtant que je sache une chose, Black, une seule chose… Que veux-tu réellement ?

- Tu n'as pas compris ? fit l'autre en parvenant à se rapprocher du maître de potion.

- C'est juste que j'ai peur de me méprendre… Est-ce seulement un jeu pour toi ?»

Black le regarda sincèrement étonné pendant que Rogue enchaînait : «Ou pire… Peut-être que ce n'est qu'un coup ? Suis-je que cela ?»

En d'autres circonstances, Sirius se serait senti vexé qu'on pensa cela de lui, mais le ton plaintif et suppliant de Severus le déconcerta. Il avait envi de lui répondre qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé les choses sous cet angle, que le besoin –non le désir !– qu'il avait de Rogue soudainement ne s'expliquait pas… En même temps, il venait, et à deux reprises, d'embrasser Servilus, comment l'expliquer ? Mais dans le fond, tout le problème était là, car il n'y avait précisément pas d'explication à donner. Seulement, depuis quinze jours à jouer les chiens de garde, Black avait senti monter en lui une attirance irrésistible envers le serpentard. En soi, c'était totalement irrationnel ! Mais l'attirance n'en était pas moins là. Il sentait aussi autre chose derrière ce simple besoin physique : c'était ce quelque chose qu'il voulait dire à Severus pour le réconforter. Mais il avait peur que Rogue ne le croit pas. Il ne voulait pas en outre lui briser le cœur, comme il l'avait si souvent fait avec ses blagues de gosse…

«Severus, dit Sirius à Rogue qui le regarda avec des yeux ronds en entendant son prénom. Je ne te force pas à me croire, mais pourtant c'est vrai… Je… Comment dire ? J'ai besoin de toi, c'est exact ! Je veux passer la nuit avec toi, mais pas que pour ça ! s'empressa-t-il dire devant l'air affolé de Severus. J'ai besoin de toi, mais je ne saurai te dire pourquoi… Je crois que je ressens quelque chose pour toi… Et je sais que tu trouves ça stupide, puisqu'il n'y a pas une semaine j'étais encore très brusque et gamin avec toi, mais vois-tu…

- Il y a une semaine, le coupa Rogue. C'est moi qui t'ai repoussé quand tu as cherché à me réconforter… Je suis désolé, car j'ai aimé ton geste…»

Une lueur d'espoir illumina les yeux de Black qui se rapprocha un peu de Severus, qui se retrouva coincé entre lui et la cheminée.

«Mais il faut que tu saches, … Sirius, ajouta Severus d'une voix très basse. Il faut que tu saches que lorsqu'on me touche, cela réveille en moi de vieilles blessures…

- Et des blessures plus récentes, non ? précisa Black.

- Oui, acquiesça difficilement Severus. Mais tu n'en sauras pas plus.

- Ecoute, je ne veux pas te forcer… Quoi qu'on ait pu te faire, je te promets d'être un saint… –Rogue tressaillit en fermant les yeux.– Je n'ai jamais brusqué personne et… Et je ne te toucherai plus si tu ne veux pas.»

Severus émit un petit rire et rouvrit les yeux : «Oh, Black ! … Mais je suis dans la même situation que toi… Je peux te dire que ton petit manège de sale toutou coincé entre mes pattes m'a grandement agacé, mais encore une fois cela m'a touché que tu fasses cela… Tu dis que si je veux, tu ne me toucheras plus ? Mais pour tout te dire j'en meurs d'envie… Seulement j'ai peur de… de ne pas pouvoir… de ne pas…

- T'inquiète pas. Laisse-moi faire, je t'aiderai.»

Ceci dit, Sirius le prit délicatement entre ses bras et lui offrit un baiser encore plus doux que les précédents. Puis, faisant reculer son partenaire, il manœuvra pour le faire asseoir sur un fauteuil. Se penchant vers lui, il continua à l'embrasser tout en déboutant la veste de Severus, qui se débarrassait en même temps de sa cape. Sirius glissa ensuite ses mains sous sa chemise en ayant soin d'être le plus délicat possible et parvint à le mettre torse nu. Lui-même, il enleva son vieux gilet et son t-shirt. Se mettant à genoux entre les jambes de Severus, il colla sa poitrine contre la sienne en lui couvrant le cou de baisers, tandis que d'une main, il entreprenait de lui défaire son pantalon.

«Attends, suffoqua Severus. Non !… Sirius… Ne…

- Chut ! lui dit-il en lui mettant un doigt sur la bouche. Je ne te ferai pas mal. Je te le promets.»

Venant à bout, avec tout de même une certaine nervosité, de la fermeture-éclair du pantalon, Sirius le lui enleva délicatement, puis fit lentement glisser son boxer sur ses cuisses, découvrant l'érection de Severus. Cette vue le remplit d'excitation, ce qui fit gonfler sa propre verge, qu'il s'empressa de libérer en enlevant à son tour son pantalon.

Puis avec d'infinies précautions, il commença à le caresser, puis le lécha passionnément, déclenchant des gémissements de plaisirs de la part de Severus. Ce dernier agrippa les accoudoirs du fauteuil en y enfonçant ses ongles, lorsque Sirius le saisit par les hanches et enfonça sa bouche sur son pénis. Black fit deux, trois va-et-vient langoureux, puis titilla son gland avec le bout de sa langue.

«Tu me fais souffrir, Sirius…»

L'autre étouffa un fou rire, prit l'extrémité de son érection entre ses lèvres, puis lui dit : «Est-ce vraiment de la souffrance ? Ne sois pas trop impatient, Sev' !

- Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens…

- Bien sûr que si !… Laisse-moi juste le temps de m'y mettre.»

Severus allait répliquer quand Sirius le reprit à pleine bouche, tandis qu'il accentuait son massage sur ses hanches. Haletant, Rogue rejeta sa tête en arrière et fixa le plafond. Les décharges d'électricité qui lui parcouraient le bas du corps le faisaient trembler. Impossible de penser, le plaisir était trop intense. Sirius bougea un peu, se redressant et l'agrippant sous les fesses : continuant son va-et-vient avec sa bouche, il le souleva pour se mettre à genoux, si bien que Rogue se retrouva à moitié vautré sur le fauteuil, les jambes passées sur les épaules de Black. Avec voracité, Sirius continua à le masturber, en allant toujours un peu plus vite. Cela fit frissonner encore plus qu'il n'est concevable le maître de potions, qui désormais faisait mouvoir son bassin, frottant ses deux cuisses sur les joues de Black.

Soudain, Severus s'arqua en arrière en un gémissant rauque et jouit d'un seul coup. Sirius, surpris, avala un peu. Se relevant, il attrapa son amant sous les bras et l'embrassa, lui déversant le reste du sperme dans la bouche. Epuisé, Severus se laissa totalement aller dans le fauteuil.

Avec délicatesse, Sirius le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la chambre, où il le déposa sur le lit.

«Tu es un véritable poids plume, commenta Black en lui encadrant amoureusement la tête de ses mains.

- Sirius… S'il te plaît… Ne…»

Black le fit taire encore en lui scellant les lèvres d'un baiser.

«Je ne plaisante pas, réussit à dire Severus. J'ai… j'ai peur…

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur avec moi…»

A force de caresses, Sirius réussit à le faire glisser sur le côté, puis sur le ventre. Toujours prévenant et savoureux, il commença à lui passer sa main sur le dos de bas en haut, lui frôlant discrètement l'anus d'un doigt volage. Puis il l'enlaça par les épaules pour déposer ses lèvres sur la base de son cou.

«Soulève-toi un peu.»

Severus s'exécuta, mais garda sa tête enfuie dans ses bras afin de ne pas montrer son teint devenu, il en était sûr, rouge brique. Black lui écarta doucement les fesses et, jouant de sa langue, le tortura en effleurant à peine son orifice.

«Black… Black !!»

Sirius le fit se rallonger de ton long et se pressa légèrement contre lui, cognant son érection entre ses jambes. Posant sa tête sur ses cuisses, il l'enlaça de ses bras autour de son ventre, en le cajolant. Severus l'entendit même chantonner, ce qui lui était insupportable : il sentait le pénis de Black se presser un peu au-dessus de ses genoux et il voulait maintenant le sentir en lui. En même temps, il se fit la réflexion que, peu avant dans la soirée, il souhaitait ne plus jamais subir ça. Or, il l'appelait à grands cris !

«SIRIUS !!»

Ce dernier soupira de satisfaction et se coula le long de Rogue pour se positionner à la bonne hauteur. Se mouillant les doigts de salive, il le lubrifia pour lui faire moins mal : Severus sentait ainsi les doigts de Black bouger en lui, ce qui était en soi un moindre mal plein de sensualité. Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, Sirius s'allongea sur lui et le pénétra petit à petit. Tant de précaution rendit l'effet obtenu encore plus délectable pour Severus. Progressivement, Sirius s'enfonçait un peu plus pour permettre à Rogue de se détendre et de s'ouvrir entièrement à lui.

«Plus fort, maintenant ! supplia Severus. Mais… surtout… n'oublie pas…

- Tais-toi, dit en écumant Black. Je… ne te ferai pas… pas mal… Crois-moi…»

Alors, Sirius envoya un premier coup de pilon solide, suivi d'un deuxième tout aussi vigoureux. Poussant fort à chaque fois, il avait le coup de rein aguerri et assez dur. Il n'était pas violent comme Lucius, mais au moins aussi agressif dans sa domination. Ce n'était pas désagréable, car les à-coups trépidants déclenchaient des décharges de bien-être jouissif. Pourtant Severus poussa soudain un cri de douleur en mordant les draps. La respiration un peu courte, Sirius cessa un instant ses mouvements : «Sev', ça ne vas pas ? Je suis désolé …

- C'est juste… quand tu frottes contre ma prostate… Mais continue, … ça va passer…»

Black reprit lentement son travail, en y mettant plus d'attention, ce qui fut efficace : Severus grimaça encore un peu en sentant une brûlure l'irriter intérieurement, puis la douleur s'apaisa en s'habituant à l'intrusion de Sirius. Ce dernier, en voyant son visage se détendre, reprit une pénétration plus impulsive et lança une accélération progressive de ses poussées. Décuplant son plaisir, il sentit le corps de Rogue ondoyer sur lui. Sirius remua plus vite, faisant vibrer leurs deux corps en cadence. S'activant, il l'ébranla de plus en plus profondément en grognant.

Severus poussait des soupirs plaintifs. Jamais encore il n'avait éprouvé cela. Black était viril et même relativement bestial dans sa manière de le pénétrer, mais il se révélait être un compagnon de choix, sachant l'amener à un orgasme sans paradoxalement trop le brusquer. Mais avec une pointe de gêne, Severus constata que la douleur revenait : il se crut même en feu quand Sirius atteignit l'apogée de sa vitesse. Le sentant près de la délivrance, Severus ne se plaignit pas et se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier. Sirius se libéra en poussant deux derniers coups qui semblèrent à Rogue créer une plaie en lui.

Black se reposa un instant sur l'épaule de son compagnon, mais Severus n'avait qu'une hâte à présent : que Sirius sortit de lui avant que la souffrance ne soit trop intense. Black se retira en douceur et s'assit sur le lit. Voyant que Severus ne bougeait pas et gardait obstinément sa tête contre le matelas, il commença à s'inquiéter : «Sev', tout va bien ?» En guise de réponse, Severus se mit lentement en boule en lui tournant le dos et gémit en se tenant le ventre.

«Severus… Mais tu saignes !»

Rogue se lécha la lèvre, mais le sang avait déjà perlé sur son menton, tâchant les draps.

«Tu aurais dû me dire que je te faisais mal ! Moi, qui voulait éviter justement !

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute… Je suis blessé depuis plus de quinze jours maintenant…

- Qui t'a fait ça ? Voldemort ?»

Severus frissonna en entendant ce nom. Délicatement, Black ramena les draps en les tirant sous le corps prostré de son amant, puis le recouvrit en le bordant.

«Tiens-moi, murmura Rogue. Sers-moi fort.»

Sirius s'installa à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras, lui positionnant la tête sur sa poitrine. Machinalement, il le berça et Severus s'endormit contre lui.

ooooo

Satisfait, le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit un méchant sourire en les observant enlacés dans sa boule de cristal. Dans une lune, il serait fixé.

* * *

Sont-y pas chou tous les deux ? Et oui, je sais : pauvre Severus ! Mais que voulez-vous ? J'y peux rien !! 


	7. Chapitre 06: Une lune plus tard

Je pense vous avoir fait suffisamment patienter là, non ? (comment ça, je ménage mes effets ? mwoua ?)

J'avais promis que je me calmerai dès le chap 6. Vous allez pouvoir maintenant en juger ! (cela dit, Severus n'a pas fini d'en baver… J'entends déjà Pitchounette alerter la ligue de défense des Rogues maltraités !)

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

**Dragounette : **Selon moi, il n'est pas nécessaire que l'héritier soit fécondé par Voldemort. S'il est dit que le destin de l'enfant de Severus est de devenir l'héritier, il le deviendra (qu'il soit le fils de Black ou de Voldemort). Et sinon, Sevy n'est pas le fils de Voldy, dsl ! (faut pas pousser tout de même ! ;D)

**Snapesexsymbole : **Je suis contente que tu continues à lire ! Accroche-toi !

**Chrisanimefan : **Vi, ils sont mimi tout plein !

**Tsukai : **Non, tu ne me gonfles pas ! T'as raison : que de souffrance ! que d'abomination ! qu'ils sont mignons ! quelle horreur ! qu'ils sont choux ! que… ;)

**Manehou : **Désolée, je ne le dirai jamais assez, mais je sais que c'est trash ! Mais comme je disais donc que je me calmais dès ce chapitre…

**Mini-Kero : **Merci ! Oui, Sirius se rattrape ! Il devrait se tenir tranquille maintenant !

**Tiayel : **Bon, concernant Bella, ça devrait être assez soft ! Donc, décompresse ! Pour la coé, excuse-moi si je ne te donne pas de nouvelles, mais là je suis un peu à la bourre en ce moment. Néanmoins, j'ai une petite idée derrière la tête que je te transmettrai bientôt par mail, alors à plus !

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Une lune plus tard**

Sirius resta étalé sur le lit, soufflant et souriant. Severus venait de lui offrir le plus bel orgasme qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Lupin serait jaloux lorsqu'il le lui dirait. Sirius se fit en outre la réflexion que Rogue n'était finalement pas aussi farouche qu'il n'en avait l'air : pour cette nuit, il avait voulu manier la danse et, foi de Black !, il s'en était admirablement sorti.

Sirius se tourna vers son amant, qui s'était allongé à côté de lui pour reprendre son souffle. D'une main, il lui caressa le torse, puis lui écarta les cheveux qui lui cachaient le visage. Réjoui, Severus le regarda enfin et lui prit la main dans les siennes en la posant sur sa poitrine. Il ferma les yeux. Black rabattit les couvertures sur eux et le serra contre lui, comme chaque nuit depuis plus d'un mois. Severus s'endormit encore le premier, en continuant de tenir la main de Sirius. L'animagus sourit et ferma les yeux à son tour.

oooooooooo

Perdu dans une forêt, Black courait à perdre haleine. Il s'arrêtait pour observer, tâcher de reconnaître un repère. Mais le bois semblait s'assombrir et les arbres se fondre entre eux pour le déstabiliser. Un loup hurla et Sirius entendit distinctement la course d'un animal allant à sa rencontre. Se transformant en chien, il fuit sans se retourner.

Une lueur face à lui l'attira comme un insecte vers la lumière. Il déboucha alors à la lisière du bois et se figea aussitôt : Severus gisait dans l'herbe, les vêtements déchirés et ensanglantés, un filet de bave mélangé à du sang coagulé suintant de sa bouche entrouverte. Eventré, on avait étalé ses intestins autour de son corps. Sirius vit alors quelque chose bouger dans cette horreur ; une sorte de petit animal vagissant…

oooooooooo

Black se réveilla en sursaut en entendant un gémissement. Il se redressa en clignant des yeux. Severus n'était plus à ses côtés. Affolé, pris d'un affreux pressentiment, Sirius se leva et trouva son amant de l'autre côté du lit. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, à genoux, Severus se tenait le ventre comme à l'agonie. La tête rentrée dans ses épaules et appuyée contre sa poitrine, il laissait parfois échapper un bruit sourd, à la limite du gémissement et du sanglot.

En moins de deux, Sirius était auprès de lui et lui passait un bras dans le dos pour tenter de le relever. Mais Severus, en cherchant à se redresser, cria de douleur et retomba, se renversant en boule sur le côté gauche. Il sentit la main de Sirius contre son front, il l'entendit lui parler, puis partir hors de la chambre.

Rogue ouvrit les yeux et regarda faiblement autour de lui. Se mettant sur un coude, il parvint à glisser à terre. Se tenant toujours la taille d'un bras, il réussit à ramper à quatre pattes vers la salle de bain. Tant bien que mal, il s'agrippa d'une main au lavabo et, à force de cris essoufflés et d'efforts douloureux, se releva. Les jambes incertaines, il tremblait et avait la tête vidée, alors qu'une immense fatigue le submergeait. Il entreprit de mouiller une serviette d'eau froide, qu'il se passa sur le visage.

Puis, il resta debout un instant en tâchant de respirer calmement. Mais alors que ses crampes semblaient à s'apaiser, il fut pris d'un violent haut-le-cœur et eut tout juste le temps de s'accroupir devant la cuvette des toilettes pour vomir. Ce fut le moment que choisit Black pour revenir, escorté de Madame Pomfresh. Sirius se précipita aussitôt dans la salle de bain où filtrait la lumière et s'agenouilla près de Severus, dont il ramena les cheveux en arrière. Puis, attrapant la serviette mouillée qui avait glissé à terre, il redressa Rogue et le soutint contre lui, lui essuyant délicatement le menton et la bouche. Madame Pomfresh parcourut son corps avec sa baguette pour juger plus amplement de son état.

«Je ne distingue pas de fièvre… Que ressentez-vous exactement, Severus ?

- Des crampes, répondit-il faiblement. Mais… ça va mieux maintenant. C'est passé … Aide-moi à me lever, Sirius.»

Une fois debout, Rogue put constater qu'il n'allait pas vraiment mieux en réalité. Mais s'il était toujours pris de nausées, au moins ses douleurs au ventre étaient finies. Il voulait à présent se coucher et dormir, dormir…

Un voile noir obscurcit sa vue et il perdit connaissance.

oooooooooo

«Vous avez fait une erreur.»

L'affirmation était directe et n'allait pas souffrir qu'on la contredise. Il était en outre une règle établie comme quoi on ne devait jamais contester une phrase affirmative en provenance du professeur Rogue. Mais Madame Pomfresh ne suivit pas cette règle.

«Je suis désolée, Severus. Sincèrement… Mais vous savez, je trouve en fait cela fabuleux ! Il n'arrive jamais, chez les Moldus, qu'un homme tombe enceint ; il faut impérativement un milieu baigné de magie. Or même chez les Sorciers, il est rare que cela se produise. Cela ne peut arriver que lorsque l'union est vraiment très forte ! Votre grossesse prouve que vous avez réellement trouvé l'amour fort !… Et j'en suis heureuse pour vous…»

Pendant plusieurs secondes, Severus ne put respirer. Adossé à une pile d'oreillers, il renversa sa tête en arrière et fixa le plafond blanc. Mais des tâches noires dansaient devant ses yeux et l'empêchaient d'enchaîner deux pensées cohérentes. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête pour l'entraîner dans un abîme effroyable. Ses mains tordaient les draps nerveusement. Soudain, il sentit qu'on s'en saisissait et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux l'infirmière, où se mêlaient compassion, inquiétude, réconfort… Mais Severus y lut seulement de la pitié et cela le révolta. Il voulut se dégager des mains chaudes de la femme, mais il ressentit brusquement une douleur au ventre analogue à ses crampes du matin.

Il se crispa en enserrant ses bras sur lui-même. C'était épouvantable, comme un feu intérieur, un étirement intolérable des muscles de son abdomen et cette perpétuelle impression de n'être qu'une plaie vivante. Il sentit Madame Pomfresh lui passer un linge humide sur le front et les joues. Enfin, la douleur s'atténua et il se détendit comme un automate désarticulé.

«Pourquoi… ? murmura-t-il.

- La magie, au travers de l'amour que vous possédez, a permis que vous tombiez enceint. Cela dit, ce processus n'a évidemment rien de naturel et votre corps refuse de porter un embryon. D'où les crampes que vous ressentez… Il existe des potions qui permettent de régler le problème : elles ont la faculté de détendre les tissus et d'apporter ce qui est nécessaire au fœtus pour se développer.

- Attendez ! intervint-il. On parle là d'embryon ou de fœtus ?

- Severus… Je…

- Non… Non ! Je n'en veux pas, vous m'entendez ? Je n'en veux pas !!

- Ne croyez-vous pas que vous devriez en parler à Sirius ?

- A Si… ?! –Severus eut un blanc avant de saisir ces paroles.– Où… où est-il ? reprit-il mal assuré. Pourquoi n'est-il pas là ?

- J'ai préféré vous parler de votre état seul à seul. Mais Sirius est là, il attend à côté. Je vais le chercher ?»

Rogue ferma les yeux un instant tandis qu'une nouvelle vague de douleur l'assaillait. Mais à son soulagement, cela ne dura pas. Il regarda fixement l'infirmière dans les yeux.

«Madame Pomfresh, dit-il doucement. J'aimerai parler à Albus… Maintenant…

- Et Sirius…

- Plus tard… Plus… Je dois parler à Albus avant…»

Opinant docilement du chef, elle s'éloigna rapidement dans le froufroutement de ses robes blanches. Severus entendit le claquement de ses souliers décroître, remplacés par le tintement de l'horloge résonnant bizarrement dans l'infirmerie silencieuse. L'odeur médicamenteuse des lieux environnait Severus, qui, bien que professeur de potions assermenté, en fut gêné, presque malade.

Délicatement, il souleva sa manche gauche et traça du doigt la marque des ténèbres. Quand il avait demandé «pourquoi» à l'infirmière, elle n'avait évidemment pas bien interprété sa question. Il savait pertinemment pourquoi il avait des crampes : un homme ne tombe pas enceint, ou alors il devient dès lors une erreur de la nature, un caprice de la magie et du destin. Or, il ne voulait plus entendre parler de magie dans son cas et il ne voulait pas croire au destin. En fait, il devait admettre qu'il y avait un peu des deux. C'était une malédiction. Et il aurait aimé savoir pourquoi elle avait été pour lui. Concernant les conséquences, après sa petite séance avec Voldemort, il n'ignorait pas ce que cela signifiait pour lui. Pour s'en libérer, il lui fallait donc briser cette malédiction et tuer cette chose qui s'était insinuée en lui.

oooooooooo

Le soir venu, Severus, après avoir ingéré deux potions concoctées par Pomfresh, était de retour dans ses appartements, ayant en outre reçu l'ordre strict de rester au repos le lendemain. Acceptant bon gré mal gré d'être aidé par Lupin, Rogue le laissait le soutenir par un bras. Derrière eux, trottinait Patmol, qui aurait bien aimé aider lui-même son amant mais qui n'oubliait pas que pour les élèves il n'était encore qu'un chien.

Remus aida Severus à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, raviva d'un coup de baguette le feu à moitié éteint de la cheminée, puis sortit, laissant les deux amants seuls. Sirius reprit apparence humaine et regarda Rogue. Ce dernier ferma les yeux pour ne pas subir ce regard qu'il jugeait trop attentif.

Il venait de subir un des jours les plus éprouvants de son existence. Après avoir clairement certifié à Dumbledore son envie de se débarrasser de l'enfant, il avait dû s'expliquer sur son choix. Et sans s'en rendre compte, il avait tout raconté dans un flot de paroles ininterrompues. Il pleurait mais n'avait pas conscience de ses larmes, tandis qu'il parlait pour la première fois de ce qu'il avait subi, dans son enfance puis plus tard et jusqu'à récemment.

Ce n'était qu'à présent revenu chez lui que Severus se rendait compte de l'épanchement considérable qu'il avait eu. Mais il ne le regrettait pas et se rendait compte que ça lui avait fait du bien. Il s'en voulait d'avoir considérablement affecté Albus, dont la peine et le chagrin pour son collègue et ami avaient été plus que sincères. Mais il savait que le vieil homme, de un, ne trahirait jamais son secret, et de deux, le comprenait désormais complètement. Severus, ayant toujours été un amusement quelconque pour les autres, souffre-douleur à différents niveaux pour les Maraudeurs et les serpentards, n'avait jamais voulu de l'attention d'un autre ; mais aujourd'hui cela lui faisait du bien de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un. Sur Albus. Et sur Sirius évidemment. Mais jamais par contre, Severus n'irait raconter quoi que ce soit à son amant. L'un comme l'autre avait tacitement tourné la page sur leur passé commun peu reluisant.

Entre deux, ne comptaient plus que le présent et l'avenir. Mais l'avenir concernait-il cette petite chose étrangère que Severus pouvait déjà sentir en vie dans son ventre ? Le visage épanoui de Black en apprenant la nouvelle l'avait d'abord empêché de vouloir s'en débarrasser d'avantage. Mais maintenant il ne savait plus où il en était. Dans son fort intérieur, il était heureux : _«Vous avez trouvé l'amour fort !»_ avait dit Pomfresh. Il n'en doutait pas. Mais il restait conscient qu'une épée de Damoclès ne cesserait pas de le menacer, et ce jusqu'à la naissance de l'enfant. C'est pourquoi il allait devoir prendre une décision grave dans les jours à venir, et il la prendrait seul. Car que l'enfant soit l'héritier de Voldemort ou non, Severus savait que certaines personnes suivrait sa grossesse de près. Il ignorait seulement qui il devait craindre le plus.

* * *

_Et une review, une ! (enfin, un peu plus d'une quand même, hein ! svp ! ;p )_


	8. Chapitre 07: Lucius

Bon… Que dois-je faire pour que vous me pardonniez ce retard ?… Eviter les excuses faciles ? Bah, c'est que franchement je n'ai pas eu le temps depuis septembre, avec les inscriptions à la fac, la reprise des cours… Certes, je suis pas la seule dans ce cas-là, mais en ce qui me concerne j'ai eu un mal fou à m'organiser…

Voilà … Ne me jetez pas la pierre surtout !

Bon, bref !

**Réponses aux reviews !**

**Manehou : **Je revendique totalement l'aspect bizarre de cette fic, car ça reflète très bien ma personnalité ! Quant à Rogue, j'avoue avoir un plaisir pervers à faire souffrir les persos que j'aime bien (paraît qu'on appelle ça du sadisme… niark ! niark !). Mais pas d'affolement, je ne suis pas comme ça dans la vie !

**Tiayel : **Désolée ! Tu dois vraiment penser que je t'ai oubliée ! Mais non, je pense à toi et ta coé tout le temps ! Mais comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je n'ai pas eu franchement le temps et puis… voilà ! Mais si ça peut te rassurer, le plan est fait (ou presque) ; je le tape à la machine et je te l'envoie (ce sera une fic toute en musique !)… Concernant Severus, bah, il n'a pas fini de morfler le pauvre !

**Spoiled Child : **Voici la suite !

**Snapesexsymbole : **Merci ! Contente que tu encaisses le choc plus facilement que prévu !

**Lilyep : **Oh, bah, ça, c'est gentil ! (et désolée pour l'attente !)

**Dragounette : **Non, non, je suis sadique, mais pas au point de tuer Rogue ! (y a des limites… et puis, je m'en remettrai pas si je faisais un truc pareil !)

**Natou : **Merci, merci ! (rougis tout plein !) Je suis d'accord avec toi, le résumé de ma fic n'est pas génial… mais il rassemble quand même l'essentiel de mon propos de base ! (perversité, sadisme… la total quoi !)

**Minerve : **Tut, tut, que dis-tu là ? Faut pas anticiper ainsi les choses ! (ça perturbe l'auteur sinon !)

**Mini-Kero : **Ouh, merci, décidément merci ! Moi aussi, je les trouve trop bien ensemble !

**Eowyn10 : **Merci ! Et à plus pour la suite !

**Siryanne : **Je sens que je vais me faire étriper d'ici peu par la Société Protectrice des Rogue… Mais, rassure-toi, je n'ai pas l'intention de tuer Rogue, donc a priori je ne devrai pas l'éviscérer ! (il s'agissait seulement d'un cauchemar de Sirius, cauchemar qui va, il est vrai, avoir son importance dans la suite de l'histoire… hé ! hé !)

_Bonne lecture à toutes ! («tous» ? question : y aurait-il des mecs dans le coin ?)_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Lucius**

Sur bien des points, Harry fut d'avis que le cours de potion, qu'il quittait à peine, ressemblait à tous les autres.

Rogue avait surgi comme d'habitude dans les cachots, créant sans forcer un courant d'air glacial qui avait pétrifié les élèves les plus turbulents. Sous la violence du choc, la porte avait comme rebondi sur le mur et s'était refermée tout aussi violemment. Harry se fit en outre la réflexion qu'aucune porte moldue ne possédait un chambranle et des écrous aussi résistants que ceux de celle-ci. Souvent, il en plaisantait avec Ron, se disant qu'Hermione devrait créer une société protectrice contre les portes martyrisées ! ((_nda : qu'en penses-tu, Siryanne ? lol))_

L'épisode de la porte avait été suivi de l'habituel sermon quotidien, où les élèves s'étaient vus confortés par le professeur à propos de leur nullité congénitale pour tout effort intellectuel : car à l'entendre, chacun d'entre eux aurait le droit d'exiger la palme du plus grand cancre du monde.

Puis eut lieu le cours proprement dit. Comme d'habitude Hermione levait la main pour répondre et Rogue l'ignorait pour interroger à sa place Neville. Comme d'habitude Ron s'était mordu les doigts pour ne pas avoir appris son cours et Harry faisait un effort pour l'aider, alors qu'il n'en avait pas plus appris. Comme d'habitude et s'en était dix fois plus saoulant, les Serpentards, Draco en tête, avaient saboté plusieurs potions des Gryffondors, à coup de sorts et d'explosifs insidieux. Et comme d'habitude Rogue avait sanctionné les lions et laisser les serpents se la couler douce…

Bref, c'était d'un monotone…

Mais à quelques détails infimes, Harry devait avouer que ce cours n'avait finalement pas été tout à fait comme les autres. Tout d'abord, Draco avait confié à leur professeur une lettre en début de cours. Rogue l'avait lu et Harry était sûr de l'avoir vu pâlir. Cela lui rappela cette soirée où Rogue avait reçu une lettre similaire et s'était aussitôt éclipsé de la Grande Salle.

Ensuite, il avait bien fait son tour d'inspection des tables de travail, mais Harry avait clairement senti qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal. Alors que Ron venait de plonger de l'asphodèle dans son chaudron au lieu de feuilles d'arum, Rogue s'était contenté de lui jeter un coup d'œil et de s'éloigner sans rien remarquer. Pourtant la couleur rose du chaudron de Ron était très éloignée du vert qu'elle aurait dû avoir. Rogue était passé devant Neville ; là, il avait semblé sortir de son songe et avait crié sur le pauvre garçon, mais avait omis de retirer des points à Gryffondor. Enfin, il avait félicité Hermione pour son travail…

Et, chose impensable, il avait écourté le cours de dix minutes… Non, décidément quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez Rogue ce jour-là.

--------------------

La lettre que Draco avait donnée à Severus provenait de son père Lucius, qui était en outre présent au collège pour s'entretenir avec Dumbledore : _«… dois discuter des nouvelles dispositions que je prends pour Draco avec le directeur. Quand j'en aurai fini avec ce vieil incapable, je passerai par ton bureau te toucher quelques mots de cette affaire. Lucius.»_

Légèrement dérouté par ce message, Severus, comme Harry l'avait si justement deviné, ne s'était plus senti au mieux de sa forme pour diriger son cours avec toute son exactitude habituelle. Voyant l'heure qui n'en finissait pas et voulant à tout prix achever quelque chose avant que Lucius ne débarque, Rogue avait donc fini la classe un peu plus tôt et s'était aussitôt rendu dans son bureau qui lui servait aussi de laboratoire.

Sur le feu vif de la cheminée, suspendu à un crochet, un chaudron bouillonnait tranquillement, le couvercle se soulevant quand une bulle éclatait. Avec d'infinies précautions, Severus, ganté en peau de dragon, retira le chaudron du feu et le déposa sur un petit socle de pierre, qu'il avait au préalable disposé sur son bureau devant son siège, où il prit place lentement.

Il retira le couvercle et regarda la potion sombre et gluante qui bouillonnait encore un peu. Le contenu d'un verre, il lui suffisait de boire le contenu d'un verre. Il se passa une main sur son front, qu'il avait moite. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi nerveux. Il ne se faisait pas à l'idée qu'il était … «vous-savez-quoi»… Il avait l'impression de nager dans l'aberrance totale. Enfin il se saisit résolument d'une louche et se remplit un verre avec cette mixture malodorante. L'odeur limite pestilentielle commençait à lui tourner la tête. Il se mit une main devant le nez et la bouche : jamais il n'allait pouvoir avaler cette horreur ! Mais il le fallait, il le devait, il…

En deux grandes gorgées, il vida le verre sans respirer. Puis il attendit. Rien. Fébrilement, il consulta le grimoire que lui avait donné Pomfresh sur le sujet : il n'avait pas fait d'erreur, mais il ne se passait rien. Peut-être n'en avait-il pas assez bu ? Mais soudain, il put sentir distinctement une lourdeur au niveau de son ventre, lui informant que la potion faisait son effet dans son organisme. Vivement, il se débarrassa ensuite du reste du chaudron dans un évier.

Presque aussitôt, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra sans attendre. C'était Lucius Malefoy, qui lui décocha un sourire carnassier en s'approchant lentement de lui.

«Heureux de te trouver là, Severus… Comment vas-tu tout d'abord ? fit le blond en examinant le professeur de bas en haut.

- Bi-bien, articula avec difficulté Severus.

- Tu m'en vois ravi ! Car figure-toi que Narcissa et moi-même étions très inquiets, quand tu n'es pas venu à mon invitation. Tu te souviens ? ((_nda_ : _mais oui, souvenez-vous ! C'était la lettre reçue par Severus juste avant que lui et Sirius ne soient ensemble !))_ C'était il y a un mois environ. Macnair et Lestrange ont été déçu par ton absence. Bellatrix était là aussi… A ce propos, tu savais que tu lui faisais de l'effet quand vous étiez étudiants ? Elle nous l'a avoué ce soir-là. Elle ignorait que tu étais gay et ça lui a fait un choc !»

Severus ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Toujours souriant, Lucius alla s'installer sur le siège de bureau, tandis que Rogue allait s'adosser à ce dernier.

«J'imagine que tu n'es pas venu ici pour me parler de cette soirée ! Tu parlais de ton fils dans ta lettre. Que veux-tu faire de lui ?

- L'envoyer à Salem.

- A Salem ?! ((_nda : je sais, c'est convenu comme choix, Salem… ai pas trouvé mieux))_

- Il y a là-bas une des plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie au monde ! Et, qui plus est, spécialisée dans la magie noire !… Ce sera excellent pour lui ! Ici, Draco perd son temps, à recevoir, excuse-moi, des cours médiocres et à batifoler avec des imbéciles… Salem, c'est ce qui lui faut…

- Tu ne trouves pas que tu y vas un peu fort ? Salem, ce n'est pas seulement une école, mais un internat pénitentiaire ! C'est une discipline de fer qui y est appliqué et…

- Et quoi ?! Je veux le meilleur pour mon fils ! Il n'a pas peur de la discipline, car je peux t'assurer qu'avec moi il n'a pas le droit de moufter ! Je veux qu'il réussisse et être fier de lui !… Mais bien sûr ce sont des choses que tu ne peux pas comprendre, toi qui n'as jamais eu d'enf…»

Severus déglutit.

«Oh ! Mais j'oubliais ! s'exclama Lucius rayonnant. Notre Maître nous a annoncé la nouvelle ! Alors, dis-moi, Black est comment au lit ? Tu as pris ton pied ?

- Lucius, arrête ça tout de…»

Vif comme l'éclair, Lucius se redressa et, agrippant Severus aux poignets, le fit basculer en arrière, le renversant sur le bureau. Le tenant toujours, Malefoy se mit entre ses jambes, si bien que Rogue pouvait difficilement tenter de se dégager. ((_nda : niark !))_

«Que veux-tu que j'arrête, Severus ?! écuma Lucius le visage soudain haineux. Toi qui n'as jamais eu le courage de dire non ! Toi qui te fais foutre toutes les nuits par un sale Gryffondor !! _–Tenant d'une seule main les poignets de Rogue, de l'autre, il entreprit de défaire les boutons du bas de la veste du professeur.–_ Dis-moi un peu, Severus, qu'est-ce que Black t'a fait que je ne t'ai jamais fait ? _–Sa main remonta sur le ventre du brun, qui, complètement bloqué par le corps de Malefoy, ne parvenait pas à se dégager.–_ Rien ! Car j'ai fais de toi ma chose bien avant lui ! Ton corps n'a plus de secret pour moi, Severus !! _–Sa main redescendit et se glissa furieusement dans le pantalon de sa victime, qui se mordit les lèvres en tressaillant.–_ Oh ! Oui ! Je sais comment te prendre ! _–Severus pouvait sentir l'érection de Malefoy presser contre son entrejambe et en souffrait.–_ Aujourd'hui, je vais t'apprendre la manière forte ! Car je ne supporte pas l'idée que tu ais pu coucher avec un Gryffondor !!»

Avec violence, Malefoy se rejeta en arrière, tirant Severus à lui puis le projetant au sol, où il le bloqua en s'allongeant sur son dos. Le maintenant tranquille d'une main crispée sur sa nuque, Lucius souleva la cape et la veste de Rogue. Fébrilement, il libéra son érection de son pantalon et s'apprêtait à baisser celui de Severus, quand…

«EXPELLIARMUS !!!»

Malefoy atterrit sur le mur, tête en avant et s'effondra au sol, quelque peu sonné.

«Sev ! s'exclama Sirius qui aida son amant à se relever.

- _Sev_ ?! répéta narquoisement Malefoy qui se relevait à son tour en remettant ses habits en place. Oh, que vous êtes adorables ! cracha-t-il.

- Oh, toi…»

Mais Lucius fut le plus rapide en sortant sa baguette pour la pointer sur Black. Lentement il essuya d'une main le sang qui coulait de son nez. Avec mépris, il observa Severus, qui réajustait ses vêtements avec nervosité.

«Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, … _Sev_… Alors la prochaine fois, je te conseille de surveiller tes arrières, … si tu vois ce que je veux dire, ajouta-t-il avec un mauvais sourire.

- Tu ne l'approcheras plus jamais !! cria Sirius.

- Aboie, sale clébard ! C'est tout ce que tu sais faire !»

Une étincelle de rage éclata dans l'œil de Black, qui s'apprêta à sauter sur Malefoy tandis que ce dernier ajustait sa baguette.

«Mais que se passe-t-il ici ?»

Les trois hommes se tournèrent vers la porte.

* * *

Dans la famille Sadique, je demande Kitty ! Hé ! Hé ! (rire diabolique à la Fatalitas !) 

Je suis quasiment sûre que vous détestez tous Malefoy maintenant !

Alors, maintenant, j'attends vos avis ! Et à la prochaine ! (pas dans dix ans, je vous le promets !)


	9. Chapitre 08: Draco

Evitons une attente trop longue cette fois-ci ; d'autant plus que le petit mystère ménagé au chapitre précédent (mais qui est donc à cette foutue porte ? lol) ne mérite pas d'être trop longtemps entretenu.

En bref…

**_Reviews ! :_**

**Chrisanimefan **: Keep cool ! Voilà la suite !

**Manehou **: Oui, mais Rowling, c'est Rowling… A ce propos, vivement le tome 6 ! (et vive le Prince de Sang-mêlé, qui qu'il soit !)

**Gothika : **(chap 1, 5, 6, 8) Waou, une nouvelle lectrice ! Trop contente que tu aimes ! Sinon, dsl de ne pas répondre à toutes tes questions, sauf concernant Lupin : pour tout te dire, je sais pas pour lui. Dans mon histoire, il est surtout confident. Donc à toi voir. Si tu veux qu'il soit gay, imagine-le ainsi ! Voilou !

**Nardy : **Avant Noël bien sûr ! (la preuve avec ce chapitre !) J'espère te revoir dans les prochaines reviews !

**Lilyep : **Un «chouilla» sadique ? J'ose pas imaginer ce que tu vas penser de ce chapitre ! (oups… si je tends pas la perche pour me faire battre moi… lol)

**Minerve : **Maiheuh, qu'es-ce que j'ai fait ? (hé ! hé !) Pas maître de ses émotions Sev ? J'aimerai t'y voir à sa place !

**Siryanne : **Qui arrive ?… ch'ais pas moi… c'est à l'étude encore…

Je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre est le premier d'une série de trois où je laisse Severus à peu près tranquille (qu'il souffle, il va en avoir besoin !)

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Draco**

Les trois hommes se tournèrent vers la porte, où se tenait Harry Potter.

«Potter, siffla Malefoy en abaissant sa baguette.

- Potter ! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! Sortez immédiatement de mon bur… !»

Sirius passa une main sur le bras de Severus, ce qui le fit taire. Et soudain, Rogue se sentit mortellement honteux et baissa la tête. Lucius lui décocha un dernier regard méprisant, puis, bousculant Black d'un coup d'épaule, sortit de la pièce d'un pas impérieux.

«Que voulais-tu, Harry ? demanda doucement Sirius.

- Oh, moi, rien ! s'empressa de dire le Gryffondor. J'ai seulement croisé le directeur Dumbledore qui demande au professeur Rogue de venir le rejoindre à son bureau.

- Bien, Potter, merci de la commission, débita Severus très rapidement. Vous pouvez sortir.»

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'en fut aussitôt. Tremblant, Severus s'affaissa dans son siège.

«Tu pourrais faire un effort envers les Gryffondors, notamment Harry, lui reprocha Sirius.»

Rogue lui lança un œil noir, qui fit soupirer Black. Ce dernier s'assit sur le bureau face à son amant, affichant un air grave sur le visage. Comme à chaque fois que Sirius le regardait ainsi, Severus se sentit mal à l'aise. Il ne dit rien, attendant que les questions viennent. Il se passa une main sur le ventre, où une douleur persistait, et grimaça.

«Tu as pris les potions dont t'a parlé Pomfresh ?

- Hein ?… Heu… Oui, oui…

- Que s'est-il passé avec Malefoy ? Pourquoi allait-il faire ce que j'ai cru voir qu'il allait te faire ?

- Pose des questions plus intelligibles, Black ! Car je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle…»

Affectueusement, Sirius lui passa une main sur l'épaule et une autre sur son ventre.

«Me diras-tu jamais rien ?

- …

- Ton silence est éloquent… Et bien, pour te prouver que je ne suis pas le clébard stupide que Lucius croit que je suis, je vais répondre à ta place… Rectifie-moi si je me trompe, je pense que Malefoy a déjà abusé de toi plusieurs fois. Je dirai même que plusieurs autres Serpentards ont fait de même… Je pense que cela remonte à loin déjà… Que ça continue encore, et la scène de tout à l'heure me le prouve… Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment toi, le professeur de potions si redoutés des élèves, tu as pu te laisser faire…

- Pauvre crétin ! Crois-tu sincèrement que je ne me suis jamais défendu ?! Mais la force n'a jamais été de mon côté ! Souviens-toi de vos parties de jeu, à vous autres les Maraudeurs, quand je vous servais de défouloir ! Avoue que je me défendais ! Mais à mon grand regret, vous étiez toujours, Lupin à part, trois contre moi et donc «supérieurs» en nombre ! Pas l'idéal pour avoir une défense efficace ! … Quand Malefoy m'a pris la première fois, ils s'y sont mis à plusieurs… Et les fois suivantes, j'étais forcé de me laisser faire, sinon on me menaçait de tout raconter à mon père… Il m'aurait tué !… Alors je subissais, je n'ai jamais eu d'issus… Je…»

Severus se tut brusquement. Mon Dieu, que lui avait-il pris ? Amicalement, il sentit la main de Sirius se presser un peu plus sur son épaule.

«Ne t'inquiète pas, fit Black. Tu avais besoin de parler, c'est tout.»

Severus déglutit.

«Albus veut me voir… Je… J'y vais.

- Je viens avec toi !

- Hors de question ! Ca ne te concerne pas…

- Oh, la ferme, Rogue !»

Cette parole fit l'effet d'un aiguillon chauffé à blanc pour Severus. Il en perdit toutes ses couleurs. Totalement hagard, il se laissa enlacé par Sirius.

«Severus, murmura Black à son oreille. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, nous sommes amants. Ce qui implique une certaine relation de confiance. Ce qui me concerne te concerne, et vice versa. Alors _–Son ton se fit plus dur.– _ne me laisse jamais en arrière, ne me cache plus jamais rien !!

- Certes nous sommes amants, répondit Severus d'une voix blanche. Mais nous restons des personnalités totalement opposées…

- Merlin ! Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille, alors même qu'on a réussi à enfanter ?! C'est une fusion parfaite qui nous a permis cela ! Et toi, tu la dénigres ?!»

Rogue se mordit les lèvres : «Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai ma nature propre… Je suis d'un naturel…

- Dissimulateur, coupa Black.

- Ecoute… Si je te cache quelque chose, c'est uniquement pour te protéger !

- Et moi, je veux vous protéger, toi et l'enfant ! Mais comment faire si tu ne m'aides pas et me laisses à la traîne ?

- Sirius, lâche-moi maintenant. Et laisse-moi aller chez Dumbledore…

- Je viens avec toi.

- Non !»

Vivement, Severus le repoussa. La main sur la poignée de porte, il dit sans se retourner : «Sache Sirius que je fais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour… pour nous trois. Plus tard, je te jure qu'il n'y aura plus aucun tabou entre nous… Reste ici si tu veux, je ne serai pas long avec le directeur… J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas réellement…»

Il n'eut pas de réponse.

--------------------

Draco arpentait les couloirs comme une âme en peine, en proie à un conflit intérieur épouvantable. Vacillant, le pas incertain, il semblait buter sur ses propres pieds. Courbé en deux, on aurait dit de loin, avec ses cheveux blonds cendrés presque blancs, un vieillard peu sûr de ses jambes. Il se passa une main sur le front, ramenant ses mèches en arrière, puis s'adossa au mur.

Il était au premier étage, dans le couloir menant aux serres suspendues de Chourave. Il y avait rarement quelqu'un à cet étage, les élèves passant tous par le rez-de-chaussée pour atteindre le cours de botanique. C'était dans cette optique que Draco était venu là, pour être seul.

Il y avait dix minutes à peine, dans une salle de classe vide, il avait eu une discussion véhémente avec son père. Ce dernier voulait l'envoyer à Salem. A Salem !

Draco admettait qu'il avait plusieurs fois dit lui-même qu'il s'ennuyait à Poudlard, que le niveau était nul, les professeurs incompétents et les élèves attardés. Mais son grand drame était qu'on le prenait toujours au sérieux. Au départ, il avait joué de cela et avait même renforcé cette idée par son attitude. Mais cela l'avait coupé des autres. Et quand il émettait une plaisanterie, on la qualifiait de cynique et on croyait qu'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il dit. Il s'était enfermé dans un rôle, un cercle vicieux… et le pire était qu'il ne pouvait même pas s'en empêcher.

A cet égard, s'en prendre constamment aux Gryffondors (et à Saint Potter en particulier) ne comptait pas car il s'agissait d'une seconde nature, propre à tous Serpentards bien nés. Par contre, il s'était forgé un masque de froideur et de hauteur, qui lui avait donné un statut (certes pas désagréable) de leader charismatique aux yeux des plus faibles (mais il avait en fait surtout l'impression de passer pour une sale petite frappe orgueilleuse).

Et maintenant, cela l'amenait à Salem, centre d'internat strict spécialisé en magie noire, où l'on apprenait à détenir le pouvoir. Mais Draco n'en voulait pas, n'en voulait plus, et il se prit à rêver qu'il recommençait tout, pour effacer son image, ce reflet illusoire qui n'était pas le sien et l'entraînait à sa perte. A Salem. Vers l'Enfer. Et plus tard auprès de Voldemort.

Sans pouvoir faire face, il éclata bruyamment en sanglots et glissa au sol. Il pleura comme il n'avait jamais pleuré, étreignant ses genoux ou se prenant la tête dans les mains. Se balançant nerveusement d'avant en arrière, il tâchait de se calmer, mais la boule de tristesse qui lui enserrait la gorge lui faisait trop mal. Tant bien que mal, il se redressa et s'essuya longuement le visage. Rejetant la tête en arrière, il respira profondément. Des larmes coulaient encore de ses joues, mais ce n'était plus convulsif.

Avec sa manche, il s'essuya une dernière fois, renifla piteusement et se mit à marcher en essayant de rester droit. Il tourna dans un couloir.

--------------------

Après avoir délivré le message de Dumbledore au professeur Rogue, Harry n'avait certes pas demandé son reste pour filer rapidement. Ni chercher à comprendre la scène qu'il avait vue : soit Sirius protégeant Rogue contre Malefoy père. Alors même qu'il croyait que les deux derniers étaient comme les doigts de la main. De toute évidence, cela n'était pas du tout évident ! _((nda : waou, la phrase !… heu…))_

Quoiqu'il en soit, cela ne le regardait pas, c'est pourquoi il tâchait de ne plus y penser ; ce qui avait malheureusement l'effet inverse et le forçait à y penser.

Pour se changer les idées, Harry se dirigeait vers les serres de Chourave, afin d'y retrouver Ron et Hermione qui y potassaient leur botanique. Voulant éviter la foule des élèves du rez-de-chaussée, Harry avait fait un détour et passait par le premier étage.

C'est au tournant d'un couloir qu'il percuta Malefoy fils. Ils tombèrent sur les fesses, chacun de son côté.

«P'tain, Potter !! vociféra Draco, visiblement d'une humeur déplorable. Tes lunettes ne sont plus à ta vue ou quoi ?!

- C'est toi qui aurais besoin d'en porter, miro !

- La ferme, taré ! Et où courais-tu si vite ? Encore une veuve et un orphelin à sauver ?

- Pauvre naze.»

Harry se releva sur cette dernière parole et tendit une main pour aider Draco.

«Pas besoin de ton aide, Saint Potter !

- Pff, ce que tu peux être têtu !»

Faisant fi des grognements de Draco, Harry l'aida à se remettre sur ses jambes. Aussitôt le Serpentard bascula en avant et Potter le retint à grand peine.

«Draco, arrête tes conneries, j'ai pas que ça à … Oh ! merde ! Merde !!»

Malefoy était tout bonnement évanoui et Harry dut le rallonger à terre. Avec une perplexité inquiète, Potter remarqua que sa main était pleine de sang ; sang qui venait du dos du Serpentard.

* * *

Ne me dites pas que j'enfonce le clou avec son sadisme primaire, je le sais !

Alors, maintenant, je veux que vous fassiez littéralement exploser ma «boîte à reviews» ! Et à plus !


	10. Chapitre 09: Amis ?

Heu… C'est ça que vous appelez faire «exploser ma boîte à mail» ? Z'auriez pu faire un effort !!

_**Bon, ben, réponses aux reviews :**_

**Manehou :** Oui, je veux une review par chapitre, scrogneugneu ! Sinon, désolée pour mes fins de chapitres, mais leur effet d'attente est tout à fait voulu et revendiqué ! Niark ! Niark !

**Lilyep :** Et une suite ! Une !

**Chrisanimefan :** Et vive le sadisme ! Bon, je dirais que dans ce chapitre, j'ai mis mon sadisme en stand by (si, si, véridique !)

**Minerve :** Pourquoi je fais souffrir Dray en plus ? Pour rajouter du piment, ça manquait ! (dans ce chapitre, tu vas avoir le fin de l'histoire à son sujet !)

**Dragounette :** Et une suite pour la cinq ! lol

**Oxaline :** J'adora voir la review d'un nouveau lecteur ! Heureuse que tu aimes ! Et à plus !

_Bon, allez, bonne lecture !_

**-----**

**Chapitre 9 : Amis ?**

Il était dix-huit heures trente. Toute l'école se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle pour le repas du soir. Sirius, lui, était resté dans le salon de Severus, à mâchonner son agacement et sa crainte dans le canapé.

Quand le professeur de potion, son amant, était revenu dans ses appartements, après son entrevue avec Dumbledore, Sirius ne l'avait pas regardé. Le regard porté au loin, il l'avait ignoré superbement. Severus avait compris que pour l'instant il était furieux et avait préféré le laisser digérer sa bile. Alors enfilant sa cape noire, Rogue était ressorti ; et à l'heure qu'il était, il devait être à table avec les autres enseignants.

Avec un profond mécontentement de lui-même, Sirius se rendit compte qu'il avait faim. Il regarda autour de lui, mais aucune chance de trouver quelque chose à manger chez Severus. Ce dernier ne s'embarrassait pas de friandises pour les grignoter tranquillement chez lui. Même Lupin, dont le régime alimentaire ascétique frisait celui de Rogue, avait toujours quelques biscuits secs à disposition et, bien sûr, des barres de chocolat vitaminées. Mais Severus, lui, …

Cela rendit Sirius encore plus furieux contre Rogue. A cause de lui, il loupait un repas et rester seul à grommeler comme un vieux clébard rhumatisant !

Cette subtile dernière pensée le fit sourire, puis finalement rire de lui-même. En soupirant, il s'étira bras et jambes, puis se massa les tempes en baillant.

D'un seul coup, sa colère s'était dégonflée ; il n'avait plus aucun ressentiment pour Severus. Seule restait l'inquiétude. Son amant lui dissimulait quelque chose de capital, à propos de laquelle il ne devinait rien. Son instinct lui faisait pointer du doigt vers Voldemort, mais sans doute dramatisait-il trop ? Après tout, Severus avait peut-être besoin de s'habituer à son état ? Passer ce cap, peut-être serait-il alors plus amène ? Sirius l'espérait, car il avait peur sinon de le perdre.

--------------------

Avec détermination, Ron enfourna sa fourchette dans la bouche. Il savoura avec délice son morceau de poulet rôti, badigeonné de sauce curry (son plat préféré). Il s'attaqua ensuite aux frites. Il se sentait d'humeur joyeuse et vorace.

«Hé ! Ron ! lui murmura Hermione. Tu trouves pas bizarre que Harry ne soit pas là ? Il devait nous rejoindre à la serre en plus !

- Ben… , bafouilla Ron la bouche pleine.

- Et regarde la table des Serpentards… Draco n'est pas là non plus !»

Le morceau passa mal et Ron se servit vite un verre d'eau pour se désaltérer. Curieux… Il n'avait plus faim…

--------------------

Avec les gestes les plus délicats, Harry parvint à enlever à Draco sa robe de sorcier. Dans son dos, son gilet et sa chemise étaient poisseux de sang. Déglutissant, Harry défit sa cravate, puis dévêtit totalement son torse. Il le coucha ensuite à plat ventre sur un lit et contempla le travail qui l'attendait : le dos du Serpentard avait été laminé par une multitude de coups garnissant tout le long de sa colonne verticale. Au première abord, il n'avait rien de cassé, mais Harry hésitait à lui tâter les côtes pour vérifier. Le sang ne coulait heureusement plus, mais formait des croûtes étendues et pas très belles. Il allait falloir désinfecter tout ça.

Regardant dans la pièce autour de lui, Harry constata qu'il avait tout ce dont il lui fallait et en soupira d'aise. Retirant sa robe de sorcier, il retroussa ses manches et commença à nettoyer les plaies à l'aide d'ouate. Ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de réveiller en sursaut Draco, qui poussa un cri de douleur.

«Draco, dit Harry d'un ton calme. Essaie de ne pas bouger, j'opère.

- Tu quoi ?! s'étrangla Malefoy. Allez, pousse-toi, débile ! Que je me lève…»

Mais ce fut une intention stupide, car Draco n'avait pas plus tôt fait un mouvement qu'il retombait sur le matelas en grimaçant de douleur.

«Je t'avais dit ne pas bouger.»

Malefoy étouffa une insulte dans l'oreiller. Il s'apprêtait à envoyer une réplique bien sentie à Potter, lorsque ce dernier le fit taire en appliquant à nouveau l'ouate sur son dos.

«Ca fait mal !!

- Le contraire m'étonnerait… Mais au moins, cela prouve que c'est efficace !

- Epargne-moi tes notions de médecine, Potter !… J'ignorais à ce propos que Pomfresh te donnait des séances gratuites, en tête-à-tête, pour comprendre le corps humain !

- Tes allusions douteuses ne m'atteignent pas, Malefoy !

- J'en doute, fit Draco avec un petit rire.»

Harry ne répondit pas, mais appliqua un peu plus fermement l'ouate sur une plaie particulièrement vilaine. Draco en mordit l'oreiller.

«On est où, là ?

- Figure-toi, répondit lentement Harry, qui s'amusait follement de la situation. Que tu m'es tombé dans les bras, aussi avachi qu'un vieux sac de patates. M'étant sali avec ton sang, je me suis rendu compte que tu étais blessé … Au fait, qui t'a fait ça ?

- Occupe-toi de tes fesses et réponds à ma question !

- Bref, je me disais : «Que faire ?» Je dois t'avouer que j'ai un peu paniqué sur le moment. A défaut de m'inquiéter pour toi, j'avais surtout peur qu'on me trouve là avec toi et qu'on m'accuse de t'avoir agressé. Avec ton sang sur les mains, peu de gens en aurait douté ! Et comme je n'avais pas envie de te voir profiter de la situation quand tu t'éveillerais, j'ai préféré choisir l'alternative qui m'est aussitôt sautée à l'esprit…

- Bon, Potter, si tu as fini de palabrer, coupa Malefoy, si tu me disais à présent où l'on est…

- Ca m'amène à ce que je voulais dire… Pour éviter qu'on me trouve avec toi dans le couloir, j'ai invoqué la meilleure cachette du château. J'ai nommé la «salle sur demande». Très pratique. Je n'ai eu qu'à formuler le bon mot magique et la porte de la pièce était là. Et ce qui est génial avec cette salle, c'est qu'elle vient à nous lorsqu'on en a besoin et nous offre aussitôt tout ce qui nous est nécessaire… C'est-à-dire en ce qui nous concerne, un lit pour t'allonger, de l'ouate, de l'eau chaude, des compresses et des bandages…

- Super, ch'uis fou de joie…

- Je me doute que tu es satisfait.

- Mais enfin, tu aurais pu m'emmener à l'infirmerie, tout simplement !

- Draco, je crois t'avoir expliqué clairement pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait.

- Ouais, ce que je comprends surtout, c'est que tu vas en profiter pour me martyriser…

- Ce que tu peux être mauvais esprit ! Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que tu ne t'étouffes pas avec la gratitude !»

Draco n'eut rien à répondre. Harry venait de terminer de désinfecter ses blessures. Avec délicatesse, il les couvrit de compresses et, ayant demandé à Draco de se soulever un peu, posa les bandages.

«C'est du sommaire tout ça, expliqua-t-il. Tu n'auras qu'à aller voir le professeur Rogue pour qu'il te fasse une potion de guérison rapide.»

Draco acquiesça sans rien dire. Fermant et ouvrant les yeux en soupirant, il tourna la tête pour éviter d'avoir Harry dans son champ de vision, car cela le perturbait. Soudain, il sentit les doigts de Harry effleurer… non, caresser sa peau nue ! Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

«Dis, commença Harry. C'est ton père qui t'a fait ça, je me trompe ?»

Malefoy fit non de la tête.

«Pourquoi ?

- Il veut m'envoyer dans une école où j'ai refusé d'aller… Mon père n'aime pas qu'on le contrarie…»

Draco se figea. Il rêvait ou Harry était-il en train de lui caresser la hanche ?

«Hé, Harry ! Qu'est-ce tu fous ?!

- Rien.

- Comment ça rien ?!»

Draco tenta bien à nouveau de se relever, mais la douleur était encore trop intense. Perplexe, il sentit une main dériver sur le bas de sa nuque, tandis que l'autre glissait un doigt sous son pantalon. C'en était trop. Malefoy sentit une onde de plaisir trop intense qui le décida à mettre le holà !

«Harry, arrête ! J'ai trop mal pour supporter en plus tes avances !»

Le Gryffondor se pencha à son oreille et Draco sentit son haleine chaude dans le cou.

«Tu as raison, ça, ce ne serait vraiment pas raisonnable… Mais j'ose espérer que ce n'est que partie remise ?

- Mais enfin, Potter ! Tu fais ta crise d'adolescence ? Tu es tellement incapable de garder une fille avec toi que tu te rabats sur moi ? C'est pas un compliment…

- Je n'aime pas les filles…»

Draco digéra l'information ; et les perspectives qu'elle offrait le fit sourire.

«Dans ce cas… , dit-il. Dans quelques jours, quand mon dos sera remis, on en reparlera… Dans cette salle.»

-----

Allez, maintenant faites un effort : une 'tite review, toute petite ! A la prochaine ! (et je vous veux nombreux cette fois-ci !)


	11. Chapitre 10: Noël

Comme le titre du chapitre l'indique, c'est Noël avant l'heure ! (enfin, c'est une façon de parler…)

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

**Chrisanimefan : **Merci, merci… ;)

**Dragounette : **Bah, tu sais que Severus est d'un naturel cachottier (du moins concernant sa vie personnelle). En l'occurrence, il n'a pas du tout dévoilé à Sirius les plans de Voldemort concernant le bébé. Mais Sirius, plus fin qu'il n'en a l'air !, a bien vu que Sev lui dissimulait quelque chose… Quoi ? Il ne le sait pas, mais se doute quand même du rapport avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

**Manehou : **Tu as raison, je vais arrêter de me plaindre (m'en fait, j'me plaignais pas, … beu, si un peu… et puis non en fait… :-) )

**Oxaline : **Merci ! Et j'espère que je n'ai pas trop tardé !

**Nardy : **Bah, faut suivre ! (bon, c'est vrai que j'édite un peu au p'tit bonheur la chance…) Et merci !

**Koyomi-San : **Tu aimes tout, c'est génial !! Merci beaucoup !

**Pitchounette : **Non, je vais mettre Albus avec Rusard. J'ai toujours trouvé qu'ils seraient supers ensemble… Quant à Dark Vador, il va arriver dans un déferlement d'éclairs, en ouvrant les nuées en deux : le vieil Atlas en lâchera la voûte céleste et, au grand malheur des Gaulois, le ciel manquera de nous tomber sur la tête ! Mais alors le bébé de Sirius et Severus, refusant de passer dans le côté obscur, se rebellera contre Voldemort, alias Sauron, alias Palpatine… Une aube sombre enveloppera le bambin qui, tel Superman sortant de son cocoon de «kryptonic», s'envolera pour créer un nouveau soleil et éblouir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui… _La suite au prochain numéro pour 10 cens et une review !…_

**Minerve : **Faut se mettre dans la position d'Harry, et avoir Draco sous la main, c'est comme qui dirait tentant d'en profiter, qu'on soit serpentard ou non ! Quant à Ron, il ne se doute évidemment pas qu'Harry est dingue de Draco. Hermione non plus d'ailleurs. Ils sont simplement inquiets de voir que les deux ennemis naturels sont absents, ils craignent peut-être qu'ils se sont battus dans un coin par ex…

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS: Au fait, petite pub ! Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez le journal Pilote (les Français et les Belges peut-être), mais je vous conseille d'acheter le dernier: c'est un magazine de BDs qui avait cessé d'être édité il y a plusieurs années et "qui s'amuse à revenir" de temps en temps. Vos parents connaissent certainement. Bref, si je le conseille, c'est que, d'un point de vue personnel bien sûr, je le trouve génial: vous y trouverez pleins d'histoires sur Noël (plus d'autres pas sur Noël), et ça va du drôle à l'émouvant, en passant par le sordide au cynique (mon histoire favorite est celle du petit squelette... !) Voilou, c'est tout !_

_--------------------_

**Chapitre 10 : Noël **

Depuis quelques semaines, Sirius restait invariablement avachi dans un fauteuil, sans pratiquement bouger du salon de Severus. Ce dernier s'agaçait fort de cette situation, mais évitait de râler puisqu'il savait en être la cause directe : Sirius lui en voulait d'être toujours aussi secret et ne comprenait pas que son amant puisse lui cacher quelque chose, même si c'était soi-disant pour le protéger. Black avait pensé séquestrer Severus de force jusqu'à le faire parler ; mais se ravisant, il pensa que cela rappellerait peut-être trop à Rogue les interrogatoires que lui avaient fait subir les Mangemorts.

En définitive, il avait décidé d'être patient. Severus parlerait bien de lui-même un jour… En attendant, Sirius se contentait donc d'afficher une mine renfrognée, tout en déchargeant ses puces sur le fauteuil.

Et en cette veille de Noël, il ne dérogeait pas à la règle et était assis, dos à la cheminée. D'un air plutôt calme, il regardait Severus emballer quelques affaires en vue d'un court séjour à Londres. Comme d'habitude, le professeur de potions était vêtu des pieds à la tête de noir, sa cape rabattue sur ses épaules. Sirius le regarda se mouvoir en soupirant.

Puis soudain, il n'y tint plus. Il se leva et stoppa Severus au milieu de la pièce. Rogue eut une exclamation de surprise lorsque l'ancien maraudeur s'agenouilla devant lui, l'enserra dans ses bras en posant sa tête sur son ventre, qu'il caressa lentement.

«On ne dirait pas que tu es enceint de trois mois déjà …

- Oh, Sirius, soupira Severus. Tu sais bien que c'est à cause des potions. J'ai demandé à Pomfresh une potion permettant de dissimuler un ventre enceint. Excuse-moi, mais franchement j'avais pas envie de ressembler à une matrone !

- Un jour, je t'empêcherai de boire ça. J'ai un besoin fou de pouvoir enlacer ton ventre rond !

- Sirius ! Déjà que je suis suffisamment gêné comme ça, n'en rajoute pas !»

Exaspéré, Black étouffa un juron dans sa barbe. Il abandonnait à nouveau la partie. Par contre, il ne le laisserait pas partir à Londres sans un dernier petit «tête-à-tête». Il commença donc à déboutonner le bas de la veste de Severus.

«Hé ! Que fais-tu ?! Crois-tu vraiment que ce soit le moment ?!

- Ca ne te prendra que cinq minutes de ton temps si tu me laisses faire.

- Et mon train ? Je vais le louper !

- Chut, t'inquiète pas.»

Après avoir un peu lanterné, Severus céda. Dans la chambre, il s'allongea de lui-même sur le lit et laissa Sirius parcourir son ventre nu avec sa bouche. Depuis quelques temps, c'était une manie de Black : il avait besoin de sentir la chaleur de Severus contre son visage, il avait besoin de parcourir son ventre et de le caresser. Leur enfant était vivant en Rogue et pour Black c'était merveilleux.

--------------------

«Que veux-tu ?»

Le ton était plus glacial encore que le froid régnant dans la pièce. Severus regarda le dos du fauteuil où était assise sa mère et réprima son envie de quitter la pièce sur-le-champ.

«Seulement comme chaque année, mère… Vous savez que je viens toujours vous voir au moment des fêtes…

- Certes… Mais comme je sais que cette corvée annuelle te répugne, pourquoi persistes-tu à venir tout de même ?

- Parce que, commença Rogue en choisissant soigneusement ses mots. Parce que malgré tout ce qui est arrivé, vous êtes toujours ma mère… Je vous dois le respect et je vous le témoigne… Car je vous estime, mère, que vous le croyez ou non.

- En ce qui me concerne, je ne peux pas dire que j'éprouve des sentiments réciproques à ton égard… A ce propos, à l'avenir, tu n'auras plus à te sentir obligé de venir me «témoigner ton respect et ton estime»… Car je ne serai plus ta mère.»

Severus déglutit plus ou moins discrètement : «Que… que voulez-vous dire ?

- Que j'avais un fils dans le temps et que ce fils n'est plus… Car tu sais ce que tu es ? Une _fille_. Voilà ce que tu es.

- Qu-quoi ?… Mais… Co… comment… ?»

La femme se leva lentement et s'avança vers Severus. Il la considéra telle qu'elle était : une très vieille femme toute blanche, vêtue de gris, au visage autrefois beau mais aujourd'hui affreusement ridée. Ses yeux noirs sans fond étincelaient de rage. De toute évidence, elle se retenait de le gifler.

«Lucius m'a tout raconté, Severus… Et je dois t'avouer, que je n'ai pas été flattée par ce qu'il m'a dit…»

Severus ignorait ce que Lucius avait bien pu dévoiler à sa mère exactement, mais il s'en fichait. Ah, Malefoy s'était vraiment vengé d'une sale manière ! Rogue soutint le regard de sa mère encore un instant puis, lui tournant le dos, se dirigea vers la sortie.

«Tu sais ce que je te souhaite pour la nouvelle année ? lui cria sa mère. De mourir avec ton sale moutard ! Et ne t'avise plus jamais de revenir me voir ! Tu n'es plus mon fils, tu entends ? Tu ne l'as jamais été !!»

--------------------

Dans le train le ramenant au Poudlard, Severus, seul dans son compartiment, regardait le paysage enneigé défilé devant la vitre. Son menton dans une main, il tâchait de rester rationnel et de relativiser. La vue de la neige l'aidait un peu ; cela lui clarifiait l'esprit.

Ce petit séjour à Londres avait été un fiasco total. Mais en dehors des points négatifs évidents, Severus pouvait se dire qu'au moins, comme avait dit sa mère, il serait «débarrassé à l'avenir de la corvée des vœux de fin d'année». Il ne put cependant pas empêcher sa gorge de se nouer. Il avait rompu avec sa famille et son passé avec elle depuis longtemps, mais il avait tout de même gardé un lien avec sa mère, ne se résignant pas à ne plus la voir. Ce lien n'était plus et sur bien des aspects Severus pouvait en être réjoui : avec un demi-souriree, il se dit qu'il avait enfin coupé le cordon ombilical.

Mais le regret était tenace dans son esprit : sa mère avait été en effet son seul soutient face à son père, puis l'avait aidé après l'école et l'avait poussé dans les études. Certes elle aussi, au même titre que son père, pouvait être très dure, voir odieuse avec lui. Mais malgré cela, Severus devait admettre que les rares moments de bonheur qu'il avait eu dans sa jeunesse, il les devait à sa mère. Et c'en était fini.

Avec désagrément, il se rendit compte qu'il faisait de la nostalgie. Cela le révulsa : il n'avait rien à regretter. Son passé était révolu, mort ! Alors il n'allait pas encore le ressasser ! Sa mère lui avait dit qu'il n'existait plus. Parfait ! Dans ce cas, il se promit de l'enterrer elle aussi dans son esprit ! Elle voulait qu'il ne soit plus, alors elle aussi il la nierait de toutes ses forces et il l'oublierait !

A présent, Severus était pressé de rentrer à Poudlard. Il n'était parti que deux jours, mais ça avait été deux jours de gâchés ! Il se demanda s'il n'avait jamais eu un Noël normal dans sa vie. Dès lors, il se décida à ne plus jamais quitter Sirius aussi longtemps…

Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de son compartiment et la referma après être entré. Rogue se tourna vers l'intrus avec lassitude. C'était une femme habillée de deuil, dont le visage était caché derrière une gaze qu'elle releva sur ses cheveux : Bellatrix Lestrange.

Severus évita d'être surpris, car il s'attendait à la voir un jour ou l'autre. Il remarqua qu'elle avait les yeux rougis et se demanda avec perplexité si elle avait pleuré. Mais cette idée lui parut absurde : Bellatrix Lestrange ne pleurait jamais car son cœur était aussi dur que la pierre, sa pitié réduite à zéro et ses remords inexistants. Du reste, ayant une position plus élevée encore que celle de Lucius auprès de Voldemort, elle avait tout ce qu'elle voulait : un mari idiot qu'elle pouvait manipuler, des amants à la pelle dont une place d'honneur auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, des biens cadastraux innombrables… Bref, rien pour expliquer qu'elle puisse pleurer sur son sort. A moins qu'il s'agisse d'un caprice contrarié, mais Severus ne la croyait pas si gamine.

«Par qui es-tu envoyée, Bella ? demanda Severus d'un ton morne. Par ce cher Lucius ? Ou par notre maître ?

- Par personne, Severus… Je voulais te voir.

- En me pistant, j'imagine ?

- Oui, je t'ai suivi depuis la demeure de tes parents.

- Oh, tu m'en diras tant…»

Par contre, il en eut le souffle coupé lorsque Bellatrix éclata en sanglots, en se jetant sur ses genoux pour les étreindre. Il ne comprenait plus rien, mais alors plus rien du tout.

«Oh ! Severus ! gémit-elle. Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! Oh ! Je t'en supplie ! Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu ne peux pas être amoureux de Sirius, ce n'est pas possible…»

Sur le point de craquer, Rogue se prit la tête à deux mains. Merlin, qu'avait-il fait pour mériter tout ça ?! _((Qu'avait-il fait, oui, pour écoper d'un auteur aussi sadique que moi ?))_ La femme pleurait plus que jamais à chaudes larmes en enfouissant son visage dans la cape de Severus. Assez indécis sur l'attitude à tenir, il lui passa timidement une main dans les cheveux comme pour la consoler.

«Bella, tu sais bien que je n'aime pas les femmes…

- Cruel ! Comment peux-tu être aussi direct ?

- Bella… Bella, je…

- Oh ! Que j'aime t'entendre m'appeler _Bella_ !

- Ecoute, oui, c'est vrai, j'aime…

- Tu aimes qui ?»

Elle s'était soudain redressée, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui du professeur de potions. Mais, nullement intimidé par le regard à la fois implorant et chargé de menaces de la femme, il répondit :

«J'aime Sirius.»

Ce qui suivit se passa très vite, et Severus ne dut qu'à un réflexe ultime de ne pas être transpercé : car saisissant une dague dans un repli de sa robe noire, Bellatrix lui porta un coup extrêmement violent au ventre, qu'il évita en lui retenant le poignet à la dernière seconde. Par deux fois, elle tenta de se dégager, mais Severus la tint ferme et, lui tordant le bras, il parvint à lui faire lâcher son arme. Elle s'effondra sur elle-même, en se recroquevillant au sol : «Je souffre de t'aimer, Severus…

- Désolé de ne pas te croire, répondit-il plus durement qu'il n'aurait voulu. Toi qui as tout ce que tu souhaites, toi qui as connu des hommes infiniment plus beaux et intéressants que moi… Ex-excuse-moi, mais je… je ne saisis pas _pourquoi_ et _comment_ tu pourrais m'aimer ?!

- Ce que tu peux être aveugle…

- Tu ne crois pas que tu inverses les rôles, là ? répliqua-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.»

Il se sentait excédé et fatigué. Et le redoublement des pleurs de Bellatrix ne fit que l'agacer d'avantage. Bien qu'ému –et flatté dans en être l'objet– en son fond intérieur par le désarroi visiblement réel de la femme, il se sentait d'humeur impitoyable : soit dans l'immédiat incapable de ressentir de la compassion pour elle. De plus, il pouvait encore percevoir la froideur de la lame près de son ventre, et cette tentative de meurtre délibérée l'avait passablement mis hors de lui. C'est pourquoi, il lui asséna en guise d'adieu : «Sors, Bella… Quitte mon compartiment, je ne veux plus te voir…»

Et elle s'était exécutée, au grand étonnement de Rogue. Se relevant ainsi, tout en défroissant d'une main sa robe, elle avait ramassé la dague et l'avait rengainée dans le petit fourreau d'argent pendant à sa ceinture. Méthodiquement, elle s'était essuyée les yeux avec un mouchoir brodé. Puis, elle s'était apprêtée à sortir :

«Adieu, Severus… A l'avenir, je ne t'importunerai plus…

- J'en doute, persifla-t-il avec un sourire cynique en coin.

- Pourtant, tu as tord…»

Et elle sortit du compartiment, en refermant le battant de la porte derrière elle. Severus, se pinçant le haut du nez de deux doigts, s'accouda à la fenêtre et soupira bruyamment. Décidément, il lui tardait d'être de retour à Poudlard.

--------------------

_Reviews ? Mais oui, bien sûr, n'est-ce pas ! (non, non, Manehou, je ne réclame pas… )_


	12. Chapitre 11: Jusqu'à minuit, à la StSylv...

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

**Chrisanimefan :** Merci ! J'espère rester tout aussi «surprenante» !

**Pitchounette :** J'ai jamais su comment ça s'écrit «kryptonic»… Sinon, tu es prête à parier qui est la plus dingue de nous deux ? Attention, va y avoir du sport !… : S'élançant au-delà des nuages, dans un gigantesque éclair de lumière bleue, Sevy junior traversa le ciel, dépassant des océans de cumulo-nimbus. Face à lui, se dressait les nuages noirs de la Tempête, serviteurs zélés du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils vomissaient des torrents d'horreur, ensevelissant sous leurs ombres un pays de désolation, où la famine et la peur étaient sœurs de la Mort souveraine. Ils virent le Super-Bambin surgir vers eux. Ils s'armèrent donc de leurs plus folles imprécations diaboliques, près à dégorger leur violence sur l'enfant. Mais Sevy junior, de sa cape de pourpre, sortit sa baguette d'ivoire et la pointa vers les nuages de l'épouvante. Il ajusta son tir et… _La suite au prochain numéro…_

**Nardy :** J'avoue, j'ai mis du temps à capter le calembour : m'étreint/ train… Je sais, je suis un peu à la masse parfois… A part ça, il paraît que je suis sadique ? Nooon ! Mais non ! Faut pas croire les rumeurs ! ;-)

**Dragounette :** J'en ai pas fini avec la chère famille de Severus (preuve à l'appui avec une petite allusion dans ce chapitre)… Concernant Bella et l'imperium, je sais pas… Je pensais m'arrêter là avec elle… Quoique… Oh, allez, je vais y réfléchir !

**Gothikadithounette** (normalement, je n'ai oublié aucune lettre…) : (chap 10 et 11) … Gothika, ma grande ! Contente de te revoir dans le coin ! Alors, concernant le chapitre 8, j'ai vérifié et il y a la fin sur le site a priori, donc… Mais si tu n'a pas pu le lire en entier, je peux te l'envoyer par e-mail… Bella n'est pas amoureuse de Sirius, mais de Severus (si, si… et moi aussi d'ailleurs je le suis). Et oui, c'est une grande tragédienne !

**Oxaline :** Plus de Draco et d'Harry ?… hum… Je crois qu'ils sont présents pour ce chapitre…

**Minerve :** Ca, c'est sûr, Voldemort n'aurait pas été content… Mais bon, plus de peur que de mal pour Severus ! En fait, je n'étais pas très satisfaite de la crise de jalousie de Bella. Alors, comme ça m'agaçait, j'ai tourné ça en tragédie racinienne, c'est-à-dire avec des mots comme «cruel !», «je souffre de t'aimer !», etc. (mais ce n'est pas une critique de Racine, car j'aime bien _Phèdre_ par exemple !)

_Bonne lecture !_

**_-------------------_**

**Chapitre 11 : Jusqu'à minuit, à la St-Sylvestre**

Subrepticement, l'élève, encapuchonné dans sa robe de sorcier, se faufila parmi les groupes d'étudiants se rendant dans la cour pour assister à un feu d'artifice. Il réussit à rester en arrière de la cohue et, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, il fit promptement demi-tour et quitta la foule. Avec empressement, il se précipita au premier escalier venu, monta au troisième étage, réfléchit, vérifia qu'il avait bien la fiole bleue, puis gravit un étage de plus.

Il arriva dans un couloir très sombre.

«Lumos !»

Une douce clarté sortit de sa baguette. Il observa les portraits qui le fixaient avec des yeux endormis depuis leurs murs. Après avoir fureté en vain, il trouva celui de Faye Nordebrook, une sorcière borgne, à qui il manquait également le nez et les oreilles.

«Que me veux-tu, morveux ? cria le portrait de la femme à l'élève.

- La ferme, vieille peau !»

Puis, sans plus faire attention aux imprécations de la mégère, l'élève murmura une formule qui fit pivoter le portrait sur lui-même, découvrant ainsi une pièce. Et dans cette même pièce, attendait un autre garçon, à qui il exhiba, triomphant, la fiole bleue.

--------------------

«Severus, bon sang, il est onze heures du soir ! Lâche tes chaudrons et tes bocaux d'yeux moisis ! … Tu voudrais pas aller voir le feu d'artifice par le plus grand des hasards ? … Tu réponds pas ? Bof, de toute façon je sais que tu dirais «non»… Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'est encore ?!»

Anxieux et dégoûté, Sirius se pencha vers le bocal que venait de poser près de lui Severus ; il lut sur l'étiquette : «Foie de mandragore, 30 ans d'âge». Réprimant et un soupir de lassitude et une nausée envahissante, Black cocha donc, sur une liste, la case du foie de mandragore.

«Tu sais… Ne prends pas mal ce que je vais dire ! … Mais il faut que tu comprennes que bien que nous soyons amants, on a le droit de se garder quelques petits… «trucs» pour soi ! Sans se sentir obligé de faire partager l'autre…

- Je croyais que tu voulais une fusion parfaite entre nous ? le taquina cyniquement Severus.

- Cela n'inclut pas les soirées de réveillon à faire l'inventaire de tout ton stock !! Je dis pas que je veux pas t'aider, c'est faux ! D'autant plus que je me suis proposé tout de suite… Mais nous sommes le 31 décembre, il est 23h, dans vingt minutes débutera le feu d'artifice pour la nouvelle année, et… et voilà que nous sommes cloîtrés dans les cachots à faire l'inventaire de ton attirail répugnant !

- C'est pas répugnant…»

Attrapant un nouveau bocal dans son armoire, Severus le posa devant Sirius, qui lut sur l'étiquette : «Furoncles pré-cuits de sprout à pétard».

«Pas répugnant, hein ? fit Sirius en cochant la case des furoncles sur sa liste.»

Severus, qui s'activait sans s'arrêter depuis une heure déjà, stoppa net devant une étagère, la main sur la hanche en une attitude perplexe.

«Et puis, continuait Sirius. Ca me fout les jetons tous ces bocaux que tu gardes pour tes potions… Sérieux, ça donne encore moins envie d'y goûter… De temps en temps, je ne peux même pas m'empêcher d'imaginer que je trempe moi aussi dans du formol, à l'instar de tes yeux de dragons et de tes cœurs de chauves-souris, et que tu me regardes en te demandant à quelle potion tu vas me marier… A propos de mariage, je…

- Tiens, c'est étrange…

- Quoi donc ?

- Je croyais avoir rangé mes écailles de basilic sur cette étagère et elles n'y sont plus…»

--------------------

Ils avaient chauds, si chauds déjà. A demi plongée dans l'obscurité, la pièce n'était éclairée que par le feu ronflant d'une cheminée. Et la chaleur ne cessait de monter…

En tremblant, Draco parvint à retirer son t-shirt et enlaça tout aussitôt Harry dans ses bras. Torse contre torse, leur peau nue les irradiait l'un et l'autre. Les yeux mis-clos, ils se volaient des baisers furtifs et maladroits ; ils étaient trop empressés et par conséquent ils semblaient bégayer leurs caresses : elles étaient nerveuses, mais cependant pas hésitantes, osant au contraire tous les délices de l'érotisme. Draco sentit une main fureter dans ses cheveux et bientôt une bouche vint emprisonner ses lèvres. Il y répondit en mordillant cette bouche de ses dents.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Draco plaqua Harry au mur, sans pour autant arrêter leur baiser. Et toujours leurs mains vagabondaient, incapables de se fixer à un endroit tant elles avaient hâte de découvrir d'autres voluptés. Cela attisait efficacement leur chaleur, qui leur déclenchait des frissons dans leurs veines, gonflant leur ardeur et augmentant leur envie.

Languissamment furieux et fiévreux, ils se débarrassèrent de leurs sous-vêtements, en effleurant au passage le plaisir douloureux qui les pressait.

Parcourant le cou d'Harry, Draco l'embrassa au creux de la clavicule. Le Gryffondor, tâtonnant maladroitement tout en gémissant de plaisir, parvint à glisser vers le lit, où il se laissa tomber sur le dos, entraînant avec lui Malefoy. Ce dernier, s'allongeant sur lui, l'embrassa à nouveau, ses deux mains encadrant le visage de son amant.

--------------------

«Il ressemblait à quoi ce bocal ?

- C'était une fiole bleue.

- Ouais… Ben, a priori, ça devrait être visible.

- Oui, mais comme je te le dis, elle n'est nulle part.»

Pestant contre les élèves, toujours à chambouler sa classe, et contre Peeves, toujours à voler tout ce qu'il trouve, Severus entreprit de fouiller pour la énième fois ses différents coffres et ses armoires. Sirius, lui, avait déposé la liste des ingrédients sur ses genoux et le regardait faire, un air de tranquille philosophie relativiste sur le visage.

«Severus, il est tard… Nous sommes fatigués, tous les deux ; allons-nous coucher et demain tu auras les idées plus claires pour trouver ta fiole…

- Et non, soupira Rogue en refermant un dernier coffre. On me l'a volée cette fiole… Il n'y a pas de doutes là dessus…

- Bon, bah, raison de plus pour aller se coucher… Tu ne vas aller fouiller les élèves maintenant pour découvrir le voleur, n'est-ce pas ?… Hum ?… Donc ça ne sert à rien d'en faire plus ce soir…

- Tu plaisantes ? La liste des ingrédients est encore longue…

- Tu m'exaspère.

- Pardon ?

- Non, rien… Ch'uis las, c'est tout…»

--------------------

Draco se retira d'Harry en un soubresaut mal assuré, tandis que Potter exhalait un dernier soupir d'extase. Soufflant, le Serpentard se laissa aller sur le ventre à côté du Gryffondor, alors que ce dernier se redressait vivement pour s'étendre sur le dos du blond. Draco crut sentir un picotement, un déchirement lorsque Harry le pénétra. Puis, il ressentit un bien-être inconcevable, le même que celui qu'il éprouvait en possédant Potter : la sensation de ne faire qu'un avec son amant, d'être une seule chaire, un seul élan de douleur et de plaisir transfiguré.

Lentement, Harry allait et venait, s'enfonçant toujours un peu plus, de plus en plus pressé et empressé. Et à chaque fois qu'il poussait fort, s'ajustant toujours mieux à Draco, le Serpentard arquait les hanches, sa tête bouillante enfouie dans l'oreiller.

--------------------

«Et maintenant, c'est l'extrait de sang de putois qui me manque !

- Oh ! Allez, c'est pas une perte !

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? C'est un de mes ingrédients principaux et… Que ?! Il ne me reste plus de colchiques non plus !!

- Kézako ?

- Des plantes d'automne vénéneuses.

- Tu as des plantes vénéneuses pour faire tes potions ?!

- Tu découvres d'un seul coup ? Espèce d'ignare !»

Sirius fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien. En fait, il était plutôt amusé par le manège de Severus, qui n'arrêtait pas de jurer comme charretier depuis vingt minutes. De désespoir rageur finalement, le directeur de Serpentard finit par s'effondrer sur une chaise en se prenant la tête dans une main.

Un éclair les fit sursauter tous les deux et se retourner vers la petite lucarne, qui faisait figure de fenêtre. Sirius alla l'ouvrir et se hissa pour voir au dehors.

«C'est le feu d'artifice ! dit-il réjoui. Allez, Severus, on y va ! Ca te changera les idées !

- Non, merci, répondit sèchement le professeur de potions.

- Severus, tu es vraiment…»

Sirius recula soudain en poussant un cri, manquant de s'étaler parmi les bocaux qui recouvrait les dalles du cachot.

«Petit cabot imbécile ! rigola Severus. Ce ne sont que des hiboux !

- Ah, parce que tu estimes que c'est une heure pour distribuer le courrier ?! râla Black.»

D'un œil noir, il vit les deux volatiles qui l'avaient effrayé entrer dans la pièce et se poser sur le bureau pour lâcher leurs lettres, puis répartir tout aussi vite. Vivement, Sirius referma la lucarne, comme pour enfermer tous les bestioles à plumes dehors. Puis il regarda les enveloppes avec curiosité. Une était pour lui, ce qui l'alarma un peu : qui donc pouvait savoir qu'il se trouvait à Poudlard ? L'autre lettre était pour Severus, et Sirius crut reconnaître une écriture de femme : ce détail le piqua inconsciemment à vif.

Distraitement, il donna à Severus son courrier et ouvrit le sien : il le relut plusieurs pour être sûr d'avoir tout saisi. Révision du Procès… Hum ? Révision du Procès ?! On allait revoir son cas en justice ?! Et… un instant… Une possible réhabilitation ?!… heu… _Une possible réhabilitation, suite aux témoignages de plusieurs témoins, dont des Aurors réputés, se portant garant de l'honorabilité et de l'honnêteté du prévenu_… blablabla… _En conséquence, le sieur Sirius Black, est sommé de se présenter à une audience exceptionnelle, qui se tiendra le 15 mars prochain, durant laquelle messieurs les jurés de la Cour de Justice Magique statueront sur son sort et débâteront sur son éventuelle innocence. Veuillez agréer_…

Sentant son pouls battre la chamade, Sirius sera fort dans son poing la missive. Enfin ! Depuis tout ce temps, après tant d'années à Azkaban, on allait reconnaître l'erreur gravissime qui avait été commise à son encontre ! Qu'importe dès lors comment on avait su où le trouver, si le résultat en était bénéfique !

Le visage radieux, il se tourna vers Severus, qui était toujours penché sur sa lettre, l'air triste et inquiet. Insouciant, Sirius vint se pencher par-dessus son épaule. Il eut tout juste le temps de lire le nom de la signature, _«ta_ _Léo»_, avant que Severus ne se retourne brusquement vers lui.

«Qui est-ce cette Léo ? demanda Black avec toute l'innocence du monde.

- C'est… – Severus le regarda intensément avant de répondre. – ma sœur.

- Ta… ?!»

Pour le coup, Sirius en oublia sa lettre, trop étonné par cette révélation : «Mais… On n'a jamais su… Elle n'allait pas à Poudlard ?

- Elle a dix ans de moins que nous, Sirius… Quand elle est arrivée à Poudlard, nous avions fini nos études… Elle s'appelle Léonine.

- Et… Comment va-t-elle ? Tu la vois souvent ?

- Oh ! – Severus agita un peu la feuille entre ses doigts. – Pour aller bien, elle me certifie que «tout baigne», comme elle dit… Mais, sinon, je ne la vois pas souvent…

- Pourquoi ?»

La voix de Rogue se fit amère, et un sourire figé et artificiel vint pincer ses lèvres : «Elle se cache à cause de ses activités… Tout comme moi, elle est espionne… Mais son travail ne consiste pas à s'infiltrer chez les Mangemorts. Non, elle… Elle a pour mission de… _dynamiter_ leurs actions. C'est-à-dire en les faisant échouer ou en… Hum !… en tuant leurs exécutants… Tu comprends qu'un tel _métier_ nécessite de la discrétion et c'est pourquoi je ne l'ai pas revu depuis des années maintenant… De temps en temps, elle m'écrit une carte, mais moi-même je ne peux évidemment rien lui envoyer…

- C'est triste… Je suis désolé.

- Non, fit Severus en secouant la tête comme pour se dégager l'esprit de la tristesse. C'est comme ça… Et toi, quelles nouvelles ?

- Oh ! Ca !… Je dirais que, selon toutes les apparences, les nouvelles ne sont pas mauvaises…»

--------------------

A nouveau, Malefoy emplit Harry de son extase et de sa joie : en s'arquant, prenant appui sur les épaules de Potter, il s'enfonça profondément en un denier spasme, puis retomba sur son amant, qui l'enlaça de ses bras et des jambes. Tous deux respiraient forts, exténués par leurs jeux qui duraient depuis une heure maintenant.

A tour de rôle, ils s'étaient aimés comme jamais, poussant la jouissance à son paroxysme le plus aigu, se plaisant à se déchirer par leurs joutes physiques, attentifs à offrir à l'autre le maximum de leurs pulsions orgasmiques. Par là, ils affirmaient leur amour mutuel, qui, bien que leur paraissant encore un peu incongru, avait mis bas les frontières qui jusqu'à maintenant les séparaient et les rendaient ennemis. A présent, rien ne comptait plus, hormis leur recherche personnelle de leur propre existence dans l'extase de l'autre. Quitte à se faire mal, quitte à se haïr plus tard à cause d'une trop intense intimité, ils avaient décidés d'aller au bout de leur fantasme subi, d'en explorer chaque partiel de plaisir pour en jouir à y brûler leur jeunesse.

A y détruire ce qui jusqu'à maintenant avait constitué leur vie…

Et ils allaient en profiter tant que leurs corps et leurs esprits le leur commanderont. Car ils étaient libres dans leurs ébats, et avaient le sentiment de s'affranchir d'un monde qui leur pesait ; parfois, avec ironie, ils plaisantaient entre eux à ce sujet, disant qu'ils étaient le parfait exemple de ce que réclamer le Choixpeau magique : la réconciliation au-delà des classes, au-delà du clivage Serpentard/Gryffondor. Ce qui, à défaut de les enorgueillir, les faisait rire doucement sous cape, comme d'une espièglerie inventée entre copains.

Heureux, Malefoy serra un peu plus contre lui Potter, à tel point qu'il put attendre les battements de cœur forcenés du Gryffondor. Le blond ressentit alors une dureté contre son ventre.

«Harry ! gronda-t-il. Tu es infatigable !

- Navré, s'excusa faussement Potter. Mais je crois avoir bu un peu plus de potion que toi… Tu n'as qu'à en reprendre !

- Merci, mais là je suis crevé … Et puis, je te ferai remarquai qu'on n'a plus de sang de putois, ni de colchique. Il ne nous reste plus que quelques écailles de basilic. Et encore… la fiole me semble vide.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, c'était efficace comme potion ! Je me sens d'ailleurs encore extrêmement vigoureux !

- Ouais, je le sens. Mais je suis plutôt fatigué, comme je te dis…

- Pas de «mais», hypocrite ! Tu ne veux pas me laisser dans cet état, non ?… Au fait, où as-tu trouvé cette merveilleuse recette de potion aphrodisiaque ?

- Tu vas rire… Je l'ai recopié d'une note de mon père… Il l'avait parmi plusieurs papiers dans son bureau. Je m'amusais à fouiller…

- Tu ne crois pas que c'est Rogue qui lui a donné ça ?

- Possible… En tout cas, il faudra penser à remercier notre cher professeur de potion pour nous avoir _laissés_ prendre ce dont on avait besoin dans sa réserve !»

Harry laissa fuser un rire et renversa Draco sous lui. Pour l'embrasser encore, égale en fougue, et d'ardeur pas moins vive : «Bonne Année, mon serpent adoré !

- Bonne Année, Saint-Potter ! railla Draco avec un sourire.» Mais son rire moqueur mourut dans sa bouche en un râlement de douleur bienfaisante lorsque Harry, pour se venger, le pénétra sans plus de délais, brusque et fort. Les unissant à nouveau, comme pour toujours, avec l'envie que cela dure toute la nuit, et même au-delà.

----------

_J'aime bien le prénom Léonine, mais ne me demandez surtout pas pourquoi..._

_Sinon, petit sondage : Vous aimeriez quel sexe pour le bébé ? Garçon ou fille ? Fille ou garçon ? (sachant que j'ai déjà mon idée là-dessus, c'est plus une curiosité qu'autre chose de ma part...)_

_A vous les reviews !_


	13. Chapitre 12: Potion de sommeil

Oui, je sais, j'ai été bigrement longue, mais je vous jure que ce n'était pas entièrement de ma faute. Mettons de côté les partiels et les révisions… Pour faire court, disons que ma mère est tombée accidentellement sur mes pages d'écriture et s'est offusquée au point de me retirer l'accès au micro. Je vous passe les détails des scènes de famille que j'ai essuyées… Bref…

Alors du coup, j'ai cherché la parade. Et, merci Falang , une amie a accepté que je travaille sur son ordinateur ! Si vous voulez la remercier comme je l'ai fait, allez voir sa page, car elle écrit sur le site aussi (bien qu'elle ait pris un sacré retard dans ses histoires… je vais essayer de la pousser un peu au travail !) (Notez aussi qu'elle ne fait pas dans le NC-17, encore moins dans le R… mais bon, personne n'est parfait !) (vous la trouver assez facilement dans X-men the movie, et Pirates des Caraïbes, et en français cela va de soi, pseudo «Falang» tout simplement) (on est comme les doigts de la main, toutes les deux, on s'adore…)

Bon, ben, bref, retour à la normal (du moins, on va essayer)

Concernant mon petit sondage autour du sexe du bébé, faudra attendre la fin du chapitre.

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

**Dragounette :** Désolée pour le Harry/Draco, mais perso j'aime ce couple ! (bah quoi ?) Mais bon, t'inquiète, ils ne seront pas particulièrement présents.

**Chrisanimefan :** Merci !

**Lalouve :** Cf la fin du chapitre ;)

**Gothikadithounette :** Oui, la potion peut faire penser à cela… Sev, la fibre maternelle ? Ch'ais pas encore…

**Evilmarie :** Hé, hé, j'admets avoir un côté un peu zarbi. Et l'invraisemblance n'est vraiment pas mon fort !

**Lilyep :** Merci ! (rougis)

**Oxaline :** Je vois que ma manière d'intercaler les passages ont plu ! Ca fait plaisir ! Ah, la lettre de Sirius… (plus celle de Severus)… y aura une suite à cela bien sûr ! Mais ne dévoilons rien…

**Ingrid :** Merci beaucoup ! Encore désolée pour «l'update retardée», mais j'avais des circonstances atténuantes… Je retiens tes propositions pour les prénoms !

**Pitchounette :** Mais c'est qu'elle insiste ! … Pff… Bon d'accord, t'as gagné … C'est toi la plus dingue de nous deux…

**Nardy :** «Aphone des doigts»! Ouais, je vois ce que c'est quand le syndrome de la page blanche me tient ;)

**Minerve :** J'ai toujours vu la famille de Severus comme une famille des cinglés ! Mais bon, j'ai mis les holà … (de ce point de vue, mon amie Falang a une vision assez tordue de la famille Rogue… dommage, qu'elle est a priori abandonné sa fic sur HP…). Sinon, oui, le grand maître des potions aurait pu deviner à quoi servaient tous les ingrédients volés, mais en fait non, car les propriétés des potions peuvent varier selon leur préparation (je ne m'étends pas là-dessus, cf le chapitre qui suit)

**Yuki-Chan :** V'là la suite ! (en retard, je sais, je sais…)

_Bon, vous attendez pas à quelque chose de sensass dans ce chapitre, car ce n'est que la reprise (pour moi). Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Potion de sommeil **

«Bien, je disais donc qu'aujourd'hui nous… travaillerons sur les propriétés «extra-alchimiques» de la potion de sommeil. Car il faut savoir que certaines potions peuvent avoir des résultats allant plus loin que leur effet de base. Je m'explique…»

Harry et Draco pensèrent simultanément à la potion qu'ils avaient concoctée la nuit du 31 décembre et en sourirent : une simple potion aphrodisiaque légère transformée en un véritable stimulateur orgasmique vigoureux. En fait, ils s'étaient contentés de cuire la potion plus longtemps pour cela. Et rien que d'y penser les émoustillait encore.

«… Ce qui est extra-alchimique concerne ainsi toutes les… les… –Chancelant, le professeur Rogue se passa une main tremblante sur son visage devenu très pâle.– Toutes les propriétés et utilités que l'on peut trouver dans une potion. Cela dépend de la manière dont on la prépare, dont elle est cuite, si on la laisse reposer ou non... Bref… C'est une notion importante du cours, que vous devez connaître. Car si vous connaissez en principe… «En principe», je dis bien, car je ne peux espérer de vous un quelconque miracle intellectuel…»

Harry entendit Hermione souffler d'exaspération devant le comportement toujours aussi nihiliste du professeur vis-à-vis de ses élèves.

«Donc, si vous connaissez _en principe_ les recettes fondamentales pour réussir les potions les plus courantes, vous ignorez très certainement que certaines d'entre elles peuvent avoir un effet différent de celui voulu. Elles peuvent même produire l'effet contraire… C'est le cas de la potion de sommeil que nous allons étudier…»

Cette fois-ci, Rogue bascula en avant et se rattrapa à son bureau, se repassant une main sur son front. Ron se pencha vers Harry pour lui souffler que le professeur avait apparemment abusé de sa potion de sommeil.

«Les ingrédients sont… indiqués au tableau… Normalement, vous connaissez cette recette, mais vous pourrez constater qu'il y a quelques petites différences… –Il se passa un doigt dans son col qu'il desserra.– Mettez-vous au travail sans plus tarder…»

Docilement les élèves s'activèrent, mais en surveillant du coin de l'œil leur professeur qui ne leur semblait pas très net ce matin. Severus s'assit lentement à son bureau et ferma un instant les yeux. Sa vision se voilait de trouble, ce qui augmentait la sensation de vertige et lui provoquait des nausées. En se forçant, il commença à corriger des copies de seconde année, mais se concentrer sur le plus simple des exercices lui coûtait un affreux mal de tête. Du reste, il évita de se lever pour aller inspecter les chaudrons, priant que Neville ne fasse pas exploser le sien. C'est avec des profondes aspirations qu'il se releva au bout des vingt minutes imparties à la préparation de la potion.

«Je vais passer voir vos résultats, mais tout d'abord avez-vous une idée de l'effet que peut produire la potion que vous êtes sensés avoir réussi ?

- A s'endormir !»

Plusieurs rires se firent entendre à la réponse de Draco.

«Très spirituel, monsieur Malefoy… Alors, personne n'a une idée ?»

Hermione, elle, semblait prête à se désarticuler le bras pour pouvoir répondre.

«Comme c'est décevant… Oui, soupira Rogue. Miss Granger, une suggestion comme toujours ?

- La potion de sommeil, si elle est sur-dosée, provoquera un coma plus ou moins profond selon qu'elle a cuit dix ou quinze minutes. Au-delà, on l'assimile à une variante de la goutte du mort-vivant, en cela que les symptômes apparents sont les mêmes. La potion que nous venons de faire a été sous-dosée dans ses ingrédients. Elle ne provoquera qu'une légère somnolence, mais peut également générer des hallucinations.

- C'est cela, Miss Granger, c'est cela… Bien sûr…»

Hermione attendit qu'il lui enlève des points en la traitant de Miss Je-sais-tout, mais il s'en abstint.

«Je vais inspecter votre travail, à présent. Puis nous…»

Soudain plus livide qu'un linge, Rogue, après avoir fait deux pas, tituba dangereusement et s'adossa à son bureau. Plusieurs élèves firent mine de se lever pour l'aider. Severus essaya alors de se redresser, mais tourna aussitôt de l'œil. Puis ce fut le noir.

-.-.-.-

«Je ne tiens plus, Pomfresh… Je ne peux plus supporter cela… Comment se fait-il que je m'évanouisse comme une fillette à la première crampe venue !

- Chut, Severus, calmez-vous.

- Pff, j'aimerai bien vous y voir !»

L'infirmière sourit avec indulgence en finissant de prendre le pouls de Rogue : «Vous savez bien que les évanouissements peuvent être dus aux potions que vous devez prendre… En tout cas, votre tension est plutôt bonne. Mais je vous conseille quand même de décompresser. Vous ne semblez pas dormir assez, Severus…

- Je dors comme un loir !

- J'en doute, murmura-t-elle doucement. En attendant, vous me ferez le plaisir d'avaler cette potion-ci, pour un sommeil sans rêve… Histoire de vous faire récupérer un peu.

- Qu'on ne me parle surtout pas de potion de sommeil !

- Soyez raisonnable pour une fois !

- Pompom… , gémit Rogue dans sa fatigue. Je ne pourrai pas endurer cela plus longtemps… Il faut que ça s'arrête…

- Vous n'y pensez pas ! s'écria-t-elle. Pas maintenant… Ecoutez… Nous en avons longuement parlé tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez fait vous-même votre choix. Et vous savez que vous ne pouvez plus reculer !

- Mais j'ai peur… J'ai peur de la manière dont tout finira…»

Pomfresh ne sut pas quoi y redire. Car elle aussi redoutait la fin. Severus exhala un long soupir de nervosité: «Je me demande si j'ai pris la bonne décision… Si je n'aurai pas mieux fait de…

- Taisez-vous ! le gronda l'infirmière.

- Mais à vous, j'ai raconté les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Or, je n'en ai rien dit à Sirius et il sait que je lui cache quelque chose. Alors peut-être aurai-je dû le mettre dans la confidence… Il m'aurait aidé et soutenu… Il aurait compris…»

Mais Pomfresh ne dit rien, incrédule.

«N'est-ce pas ? demanda Rogue.»

Les portes de l'infirmerie furent alors poussées par Lupin, qui entra, suivi de Patmol, l'écume aux babines. Tandis que Remus refermait les portes, le chien accourut au lit du professeur de potions en reprenant prestement forme humaine.

«Harry nous a prévenus ! s'exclama Sirius en prenant chaleureusement les mains de Severus dans les siennes.

- La prochaine fois, je dirai à ce rapporteur de ne pas prendre cette peine !

- Oh ! Severus ! Cesseras-tu jamais ?»

Les deux amants se sourirent, complices, sous les regards amusés de Pomfresh et de Lupin. L'infirmière présenta alors à Severus la potion de sommeil : «Buvez maintenant, ordonna-t-elle gentiment mais fermement. Et dormez.» De mauvaise grâce, Rogue s'exécuta et bientôt il ferma les yeux.

«Severus ne dort pas assez, exposa Pomfresh à Black, une fois que le professeur fut vraiment assoupi. Avez-vous remarqué s'il faisait des insomnies généralisées ?

- Pas systématiques, corrigea prudemment Sirius. Mais je sais évidemment s'il n'a pas dormi quand je vois ses cernes noirs au matin. De plus, mais là il ne veut pas m'écouter , il ne mange pas suffisamment ! Croyez-vous que dans son état ce soit raisonnable ?

- Dans son état ? questionna l'infirmière anodine. Mais Severus a un appétit d'oiseau, malheureusement… Il a l'habitude de manger peu, et il est vrai qu'il se restreint de manière abusive…

- Mais je croyais qu'une personne _dans son état_ avait l'appétit plus développé qu'à l'ordinaire !»

Pomfresh ne put s'empêcher de sourire en remarquant que Sirius ne disait jamais le mot «enceint». Elle ne le pensait pas gêné, mais par contre Severus avait dû lui interdire de prononcer ce mot pour ne pas choquer sa fierté. Cette réaction serait du Rogue tout craché!

«Oui, c'est vrai, dit-elle. Mais si on ne le pousse pas, je pense que Severus ne fera pas d'effort et préféra ne rien manger afin qu'on ne l'accuse pas de s'empiffrer !… Il faudrait que vous insistiez d'avantage pour le forcer à prendre plus de nourriture… Car une grande fatigue alliée à une trop forte sous-alimentation ne feront que l'épuiser d'avantage, en déclenchant des vertiges répétés…

- Ce qui pourrait avoir une incidence néfaste sur notre enfant.

- Oui, répondit timidement l'infirmière, soudain mal à l'aise. C'est exactement ça…»

Avec délicatesse, Sirius passa doucement ses doigts dans les cheveux de Severus : «Dites-moi, Pompom… Savez-vous si ce sera une fille ou un garçon ?»

Remus sourit franchement à la question, aussi enchanté qu'un écolier devant une bonne surprise, et regarda Pomfresh, qui sourit à son tour, mais de manière encore tendue.

«Une fille, dit-elle. Vous aurez une fille, Sirius…»

* * *

_Et oui, le grand manitou a parlé, et il a parlé d'une fille… Que voulez-vous, c'est comme ça ! Pourtant au sondage, le garçon l'emportait (3 contre 2). Mais comme j'avais ma voix à mettre, moi aussi, j'ai voté pour la fille (égalité par tout). Et comme la voix de l'auteur compte double, la fille l'a emporté, dsl !_

_Pour les jumeaux, on obtenait 2. Les bulletins blancs étaient à 4. Et j'ai comptait une indécise (n'est-ce pas Lilyep ? …. ;)_

_Néanmoins, l'histoire n'est pas finie. Et les rebondissements peuvent encore advenir…_

_A plus ! (et à bientôt, j'espère et je vais essayer…)_


	14. Chapitre 13: Le procès, 1ère partie

Salut !

Je mets ce nouveau chapitre assez vite, car il est assez court. Je vais essayer de ne pas être trop longue entre deux updates, mais je ne peux pas non plus embêter trop mon amie. Elle est déjà bien gentille de me permettre d'utiliser son micro…

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

**Dark yoru :** Le problème a été réglé a priori. Merci pour l'alerte ! Et contente que la fic te plaise !

**Lalouve : **Une fille, oui… Mais elle n'est pas encore venue au monde ; bien des choses peuvent arriver d'ici là … (je vais m'faire étriper, je vais m'faire étriper…)

**Lilyep :** J'arrête pas de la remercier ! … Une fille, donc ! Oui, je trouvais qu'un élément féminin serait le bienvenu !

**Oxaline :** Voilà la suite ! (rapide, hein ?)

**Gothikadithounette :** Pas trop attendu ? Sinon, j'ignore encore si je vais faire de Severus un papa (maman) poule… Je me tâte…

**Drix :** J'espère que la fic t'a plu et que tu ne t'es pas arrêté au chapitre 2 ? Perso, j'aime bien le personnage de Malefoy… heu, en fait j'aime surtout Jason Isaac… Mais c'est vrai que dans mon histoire, il est assez (comment dire…) exécrable, horrible, monstrueux… Bref, il a pas fini d'être comme ça !

_Maintenant, bonne lecture !

* * *

_

**Chapitre 13 : Le procès, 1ère partie – La femme**

La salle était bondée. Des sorciers armés de leurs baguettes en gardaient les portes, tentant d'empêcher la foule qui n'avait pu entrer de forcer un passage. La cohue était telle que le ministre Fudge avait dû menacer tout le monde de faire venir les détraqueurs pour instaurer l'ordre. Depuis lors, les gens s'étaient un peu calmés, mais continuaient d'attendre en dehors de la salleà l'affût de chaque bribe d'information.

Il faut dire que le procès institué aujourd'hui était de taille et concernait rien que moins que Sirius Blackévadé d'Azkaban et meurtrier au combien connu dans le monde des sorciers. On était venu de toute la Grande-Bretagne et même de l'étranger pour assister à cet événement. Le ministère aurait souhaité plus de discrétion et une salle de tribunal plus petite eût été la bienvenue. Mais sous la pression du peuple, une salle plus grande avait été requise afin de soulager les ardeurs et permettre à un plus grand nombre d'assister aux séances. On avait pour cela rouvert une antique salle de conférence situé dans la banque de Gringotts, au 20ème dessous.

Deux jours avant la date d'ouverture du procès, le Chemin de Traverse s'était vu submergé par un flot de sorciers de tous horizons. Le Chaudron Baveur, la Clef Sonnante et le Chat Vert, les trois plus grands hôtels magiques de Londres, affichaient complet, au grand dam des nouveaux arrivants, toujours plus nombreux à vouloir suivre l'affaire. Le service d'ordre avait été renforcé pour contrôler les rues ; une patrouille, dont les membres se baladaient avec des griffons muselés prêts à bondir, sillonnait de long en large l'Allée des Embrumes, afin de contrecarrer au besoin toute action malfaisante de la part des mages de l'ombre.

De fait, on craignait plus que jamais une attaque d'un groupe ou d'un autre : en effet, depuis que Sirius Black avait réapparu au grand jour pour ce procès, de nombreuses contestations belliqueuses étaient nées quand on avait su que le célèbre meurtrier serait sans doute gracié. Et présentement, les mesures draconiennes du ministère sur la sécurité avaient donc pour but de calmer le jeu pour éviter l'insurrection, tout en protégeant leur précieux prévenu.

Dans la salle, où le silence ne régnait qu'à grand peine, on ne voyait que Sirius Black, tout seul à la barre des accusés face aux juges. Les témoins de l'affaire, essentiellement des Aurors, se tenaient assis sur des bancsà l'avant de la salle. Derrière eux, contenue par un cordon de sorciers-gardiens, la foule grondait debout. En hauteur, sur les côtés de la salle, des alcôves accueillaient un public plus «distingué», ayant pu payer comptant une bonne place assise. Dans une de ces alcôves, plusieurs membres du corps enseignant de Poudlard assistait également au procès, mais à titre gratuit grâce aux relations de Dumbledore : il y avait là Minerva MacGonagall, le professeur Flitwick, mais surtout Remus Lupin et Severus Rogue, qui se rongeaient douloureusement les sangs dans l'expectative.

Le juge Ferguson, magistrat quasi-plénipotentiaire au service de la justice dans son tribunal, se leva lentement. Tous les chuchotements de la salle disparurent, tandis que chacun regardait le vénérable et redouté sorcier prendre la parole d'une voix sifflante :

«Je déclare la première séance de ce procès extraordinaire ouverte…»

-.-.-.-.-

Troisième journée d'audience…

«Qu'on le pende »

Le petit maillet du juge Ferguson retentit terriblement sur le pauvre bureau de l'estrade «Pour la dernière fois ! siffla le juge dans un effroyable grincement de dents. Taisez-vous, Mr Jenkins ! Ou je fais évacuer la salle »

Le dénommé Jenkins se renfrogna en grommelant. Il faisait partie de la foule mouvante et haineuse qui assistait en public au procès. D'un naturel sanguin, Jenkins avait plusieurs fois fait éclater sa hargne envers Sirius Black : de nombreuses personnes souhaitaient tout comme lui bouter le feu sous les pieds de l'ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban. En effet, après toutes ces années passées à être confortés dans l'idée que Black était un affreux assassin, les gens ne pouvaient pas croire à une innocence subite. Pour eux, il s'agissait d'une machination ourdie par Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, afin de libérer un de ses plus fidèles serviteurs ! Et rien, pas même le terrible juge Ferguson, ne les ferait changer d'avis.

«J'appelle à la barre Mr Kingsley, Auror de son état, qui souhaite témoigner en faveur du prévenu…»

Kingsley… Severus Rogue soupira pour l'énième fois de soulagement. Jusqu'à maintenant, malgré l'humeur échauffée de la foule beuglante, le procès se déroulait de manière positive pour Sirius, tous les témoins interrogés jusqu'à maintenant ayant plaidé en sa faveur. Et Kingsley n'allait pas varier d'opinion sur celle de ses collègues. Lui aussi savait Sirius innocent.

Severus sentit une main serrer un peu son épaule.

«Détresse-toi, lui dit Lupin. Tout va bien pour l'instant.

- Si je puis me permettre, Lupin, je me demande qui est le plus stressé de nous deux.»

Confus, Lupin se rendit compte que sa deuxième main était crispée sur ses genoux, les jointures complètement blanches. Il rougit et lâcha l'épaule de Severus.

Kingsley acheva sa déposition, salua les juges, glissa un rapide clin d'œil à Sirius et repartit s'asseoir parmi les témoins. Sirius le regarda avec reconnaissance. Tout se passait bien pour lui. Pour l'instant. Il touchait du bois et s'agrippa encore plus à la barre des prévenus. C'est alors qu'il remarqua une étrange silhouette encapuchonnée parmi les témoins. De toute évidence une femme. Emmitouflée dans une ample cape noire, qui dissimulait ses traits, elle avait ainsi le visage totalement dans l'ombre, mais Sirius eut la désagréable impression qu'elle le fixait depuis le début…

«Foutez-le au feu ! Black, espèce de sale meurtrier »

Le maillet du juge retentit trois fois. Se levant rouge d'irritation, son cri ressembla, douloureusement aux oreilles de la fouleà un déchirement de gorge «Jenkins vous vous êtes exprimé une fois de trop ! Je vous fais boucler pour la nuit dans un cachot, où vous pourrez éructer à votre guise ! … La séance est levée ! Evacuez la salle »

Un sentiment de dépit parcourut l'assemblée qui se dispersa tant bien que mal au dehors. Une dernière fois, Black chercha la femme encapuchonnée parmi le mouvement des gens. Il la revit près de la sortie et se rendit compte qu'elle semblait toujours le fixer. Sirius frissonna, car cette femme suait de malveillance.

* * *

_Court, je sais… Mais le chapitre suivant est deux fois plus long, vous verrez ! (il vous faudra patienter un peu…) A plus !_


	15. Chapitre 14: Le procès, 2ème partie

Longuette encore, mais j'fais ce que je peux !

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

**SweetDeath**, **our YaoiMaster **: Merci !

**Gothikadithounette **: Le chapitre qui suit est plus long que le précédent ! Sinon pour répondre à ta question concernant la femme en noire… Faudra lire la suite de mon histoire !

**Lilyep **: L'identité de la femme en noire, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite !

**Chrisanimefan **: Et une suite !

**Oxaline **: Merci pour les compléments ! (essaierai de faire moins des chaps moins courts les fois prochaines ! )

**Minerve **: Mais Sirius n'est pas accusé d'avoir tué les parents de Harry ! Dans les livres, il aurait conduit Voldemort jusqu'à leur cachette (nuance… ). Par contre, il est sensé avoir tué ce cher vieux Pettygrow (ça s'écrit comme ça ? j'ai comme un doute) Par contre (scoop !), comme on a cru que Sirius s'était évadé pour tuer Harry, la présence du Gryffondor sera nécessaire pour clarifier ces faits (soit au chapitre 15 normalement). Je t'ai tout dit !

**Lyravage **: Wellcome ! Concernant tes interrogations sur la fameuse potion, je vais être très sadique et te laisser mariner dans ton jus ! Mais rassure-toi, les éclaircissements viendront en leur temps !

_Bonne lecture !

* * *

_

**Chapitre 14 : Le procès, 2ème partie – Le plaisir ambigu**

«Hum… Ooh ! …»

Sirius renversa la tête en arrière. Deux mains fermes lui enserrèrent les hanches, lui déclenchant des frissons d'extase le long de l'échine. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son tendre tourmenteur. Dans la pénombre de la pièce, faiblement éclairée par un feu rougeoyant, et emporté dans le plus sensuel des sentiments, il ne voyait plus que difficilement ce qui l'entourait. Aimant, il passa une main dans les cheveux noirs de son compagnon, qui avidement imprimait un va-et-vient sur son membre douloureux.

«Severus… Sev… Aaah ! »

Il sentit des ongles s'enfoncer dans sa chaire. Le plaisir le submergeait, tandis que son amant allait de plus en plus vite.

«Stop… Je ne veux pas… pas comme ça… Je veux te prendre dans mes bras d'abord… Arrête ! »

Son compagnon cessa tout mouvement et recula un peu tout en restant penché sur Sirius. Taquin, il fit parcourir ses doigts le long de l'aine de Black.

«Non… Cesse… et vient contre moi, Severus… »

Mais Sirius eut un sursaut de surprise lorsque ledit Severus se leva pour lui faire face. C'était une femme, dont la ressemblance de traits avec Severus était flagrante. Mais son visage était élégant, sans le caractère un peu disgracieux de Rogue. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient sur sa poitrine généreuse, qui surplombait un ventre rond. Elle était enceinte. Avant que Sirius ait pu dire quoique ce soit, elle s'était assise sur lui, s'empalant dans un râle, auquel répondit Black, totalement déboussolé. Malgré lui, il la souleva pour l'aider à bouger. Il sentait contre lui les seins plantureux de la femme et la chaleur de son ventre plein de vie. Son ardeur n'en fut que décuplée…

Mais un cri déchira soudainement l'air. Sirius en eut les sens glacés. Repoussant la femme qui feula rageusement, il revêtit vite un pantalon…

Il ne se rappela pas comment il était arrivé dehors, mais il courut longtemps dans la forêt. A sa grande horreur, le cri se répéta, plus proche. Le pressentiment et la peur le poursuivaient. Il déboucha enfin dans une clairière et découvrit ce qu'il craignait.

Ecartelé sur une sorte d'autel, Severus gisait mort. Penché au-dessus de lui, une créature humanoïde aux doigts griffus fouillait dans son ventre, d'où elle retira un petit monstre couvert d'écailles. L'enfant diabolique vagissait à fendre pierre, dégoulinant de sang.

Battant des mains devant lui, Sirius tenta d'échapper à cette vision d'horreur. La créature perçut alors sa présence et releva la tête. Son capuchon tomba, révélant le visage de la mort aux orbites vides. Elle poussa un hurlement de furie tandis que ses longs cheveux noirs dansaient autour de son crâne.

Sirius recula, trébucha…

«Nooonnn ! »

-.-.-.-.-

«Aah ! »

Sirius se redressa dans le lit, tremblant et couvert de sueur. A ses côtés, Severus gémit un peu dans son sommeil, mais ne s'éveilla pas. Black l'observa à la dérobée dans le noir. Il eut une envie subite de le serrer contre lui pour être sûr que son amant était bien là, à ses côtés. Vivant.

Black se prit la tête à deux mains. Son cauchemar variait toujours tout en étant à chaque fois le même. Et maintenant, il y avait eu cette femme… En y repensant, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de la trouver délicieuse et voluptueuse… Il se gifla mentalement pour cela. Que penserait Severus de tels rêves ? Sûrement pas à son goût. Sirius, lui, devait par contre avouer que la première partie avait été très agréable. Après tout, il avait aimé des femmes avant d'aimer Severus. Il était même foncièrement hétéro. C'est en partie pourquoi il ne s'expliquait pas son attirance pour celui qu'il avait longtemps appelé Servilus. Un être qu'il avait considéré abjecte jusqu'à il y a quelques mois. Un être sans lequel il imaginait mal sa vie maintenant.

Mais alors, que signifiait cette femme dans son rêve ? Pourquoi ressemblait-elle à Severus ? Puis, il se rappela qu'elle lui était apparue enceinte. De là, il fit vite une analogie : de toute évidence, elle représentait évidemment Severus, mais tel que son subconscient le voudrait. Et cette pensée le mit mal à l'aise. Non pas le fait qu'il imaginait Severus sous les traits d'une femme (cela reflétait surtout son besoin de domination, qu'il n'ignorait pas et même revendiquait), non ce qui le gênait était précisément cette image de grossesse. Il souhaitait plus que hardiment de poser sa tête sur le ventre rond de son amant, mais ce dernier persistait à prendre ses foutues potions de dissimulation. Et depuis cinq mois maintenant, Severus avait toujours le ventre aussi plat. Cette situation en devenait presque intenable pour Sirius. Quelque chose clochait, que Severus lui cachait. Et cette crainte se retrouvait à la fin du rêve, mué en cauchemar. Cette vision d'horreur, Severus ensanglanté et l'enfant monstrueux, hantait Sirius. Il avait l'intuition que la clef était là.

Se rallongeant, Black sentit un nœud dans sa gorge. Severus bougea et vint se coller contre lui. Machinalement, Sirius lui attrapa une de ses mèches noires et se mit à jouer avec du bout des doigts. C'est alors qu'une dernière intuition fusa dans son esprit : il venait d'avoirs la désagréable impression que Severus, la femme et la créature au visage de Mort de son rêve ne faisait qu'un.

-.-.-.-.-

Dixième journée d'audience…

Le dénommé Jenkins, en raison de ses cris de haine déraisonnée en l'encontre de Black, avait reçu l'interdiction d'entrer dans la salle. Néanmoins, comme nous le savons, il n'était pas le seul à exécrer Sirius et hurler sa mort à plein poumon…

«Lapidez-le ! Qu'on le crève, ce chien ! Les juges, que des vendus ! »

Le juge Ferguson bondit littéralement de sa chaise et asséna un coup dantesque sur son bureau, brisant son petit maillet sous le choc. Sa voix de cristal fêlé suffit à rétablir un silence religieux : «Le premier qui osera à nouveau se manifester de la sorte, je le coffre dans une cellule pour perturbation de l'ordre public et outrage à magistrat ! … Monsieur Maugrey, veuillez reprendre votre disposition… »

Alastor Maugrey, dit «Fol-Œil», s'inclina devant le juge, tandis que son œil magique roulait dans son orbite. S'éclaircissant la gorge, il reprit son témoignage… Cette fois-ci, on évoquait la situation de résistant de Sirius, oeuvrant pour le bien au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix… Bref, que des bons points pour Black.

Sirius commençait d'ailleurs à trouver ce simulacre de procès ennuyant. Dix jours d'audience déjà … Optimiste, il estimait qu'il serait relaxé ad vitam aeternam à la fin de la semaine… L'attente était bien longue jusque là …

-.-.-.-.-

Un individu ayant eu l'idée stupide de crier «A mort, le Mangemort ! », Ferguson avait à nouveau ajourné la séance et déclaré que désormais les audiences auraient lieu à huit-clos. Bien que dépitée, la foule avait tu son ressentiment, car le juge semblait réellement prêt à enfermer tout le monde à Azkaban.

Severus s'était éclipsé le plus vite possible, car il souhaitait vérifier quelque chose au ministère. Il ignorait que deux autres personnes l'avaient vu s'y diriger.

-.-.-.-.-

Le ministère était quasiment vide et pour cause : l'heure avancée expliquait ceci, et, de plus, nombreux étaient ceux qui chômaient leurs jours de travail pour pouvoir assister au procès. Severus parcourut les couloirs sans rencontrer personne. Enfin, il arriva au département d'état civil. Il eut tôt fait de trouver le bureau qu'il cherchait, mais il était vide. Il n'y avait pas un chat dans les parages. Un peu agacé, Rogue entreprit de s'informer tout seul et attrapa un livre sur une étagère, qu'il feuilleta consciencieusement. Satisfait, il trouva vite le chapitre qui l'intéressait.

«Que c'est chou ! »

Severus sursauta en se retournant et se retrouva face à Lucius, qui lui prit le livre des mains.

«_Les modalités de mariage pour les couples homosexuels, formalités, droits…_ , lut Malefoy d'une voix doucereuse. Tu vas vite en besogne, Severus… Mais tu as mis la charrue avant les bœufs en concevant cet enfant avant votre hymen… Tut, tut… Ce n'est pas très correct… ni très moral… »

En disant cela, Lucius rejeta le livre sur une table. Un rictus méprisant déformait ses lèvres.

«Tu sais ce que j'en pense, n'est-ce pas… Et quand je pense justement que tu n'avais pas prévenu ta mère, toi l'enfant modèle toujours à dire amen à l'autorité parentale… Elle en a eu le cœur fendu !

- Je savais que c'était toi qui l'avais prévenue de mon état.

- _Ton état_, Severus ? Pourquoi n'appelles-tu pas un chat, un chat, au lieu de tourner autour du pot ? Dis-le que tu t'es fait engrosser comme une vulgaire pute ! Et épargne-moi ton air offusqué, car c'est exactement ce que tu es ! Oublierais-tu ton illustre jeunesse à nous servir de jouet ? … Oublierais-tu ces doux moments d'intimité virile sous les douches ou la couette ? Hum ? Tu ne dis rien ?… Ce n'est pas étonnant : tu n'as jamais rien dit, tu ne t'es jamais défendu… Mais une fois devenu enseignant, tu t'es vengé sur tes élèves en devenant le professeur le plus honni du collège ! Cependant, je suis sûr que dans ton fond intérieur, tu rêves d'étreindre dans tes bras ce Potter que tu hais tant…

- La ferme ! Comment peux-tu affirmer de telles horreurs !

- Bon, bon, admettons que je n'ai rien dit… Mais admets à ton tour que mon argument se tient… car, personnellement, j'aurais agi ainsi et avec quel délice…

- Tu dis cela, Lucius, mais c'est ta perversité naturelle qui tu fais parler. Car je t'imagine sans mal en train de fantasmer sur tout ce qui peut être violé ! »

Lucius répliqua aussitôt en le frappant au visage de son poing. Manquant de tomber à terre, Severus sentit le sang couler de son nez cassé.

«Oh, Severus… Severus ! Tu vois un peu ce que tu m'obliges à faire ? –Malefoy leva sa baguette vers Rogue– _Nasus reparo_ ! »

Severus tâta son nez aussitôt réparé, puis recula un peu plus. Il fut malheureusement bientôt coincé entre le mur et Lucius.

«Je veux savoir, Severus, lui asséna le Mangemort en lui encadrant le visage de ses mains. Je veux savoir ce que tu trouves à ce Black.

- Que te dirai-je, Lucius ? Tu ne peux pas comprendre le simple sentiment d'affection. Tu ne peux le concevoir ! Pour toi, tout est physique, brute et basique.

- Severus… –du pouce, Malefoy lui effleura les lèvres.– Ne me provoque pas, sinon je ferai usage de ma force toute _physique, brute et basique_… Tu sais comme tu ne fais pas le poids face à moi… Alors, dis-moi ce que je veux savoir.

- Je l'aime, et il n'y a rien d'autre à dire. »

Lucius sourit ironiquement : «Mais qu'aimes-tu réellement ? N'est-ce pas plutôt le plaisir qu'il te donne que tu aimes ? Au quel cas, tout plaisir est ambigu… Car, certes je t'ai fait souffrir et je veux encore le faire. Ha ! mais tes gémissements sous mon corps ne transfigurait pas que la souffrance, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'ai fait éprouver du plaisir, que tu le reconnaisses ou non… Et tu as aimé cela… Voilà pourquoi ta réponse ne me satisfait pas.

- Mais c'est bien ce que je disais, Lucius… Tu es hermétique à tout point de vue extérieur au tien… Tu as été, tu es et tu demeuras pour moi bassement _physique_… Mais si coucher avec toi a pu me donner du plaisir, sache qu'aujourd'hui cette seule idée me répugne. Et puisque tu ne cernes que cette partie du problème, sache donc que mon corps n'appartient qu'à Sirius… Je suis à lui, il est à moi… Quant à nos esprits, ce que tu ne comprends pas, ils ont fusionné l'un pour l'autre…

- Hum… Mais je crois… que je comprends… J'admets que ton histoire d'esprits fusionnés est pour moi un peu… _trop romanesque_… Mais je vais te prouver que nous pouvons faire encore qu'une seule chaire… J'accorde ton esprit à Sirius, bien que j'ignore ce qu'il lui trouve… Mais _ton_ corps _m'_appartient encore… »

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, Lucius immobilisa aussitôt Severus en lui tenant les bras. Il se pencha ensuite vers lui avec dans l'œil un éclat de bestialité sensuelle, et emprisonna sa bouche dans la sienne. Rogue eut beau se débattre, Malefoy était juste trop fort et trop avide. Lucius l'embrassa longuement, frottant son torse sur le sien. Puis il arrêta, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres : «Tu vois… Je t'ai presque convaincu… Je reviendrai plus tard pour une _fusion_ plus totale entre nous… Je demanderai à _tu sais qui_ de m'accompagner, et nous te montrerons combien j'ai raison à ton sujet… Combien tu ne mérites que ce qu'on te fera… En attendant –Lucius le relâcha et se dirigea vers la sortie.– , prends soin de toi… et de… -Lucius accentua son sourire.- de _ton état si particulier_… »

-.-.-.-.-

Remus se calla plus dans son coin. Malefoy passa devant lui sans le voir et s'éloigna dans le couloir. Lupin pénétra alors dans le bureau, où il trouva Severus, pâle et défait, contre le mur.

«Tu as… tout entendu… tout vu ?

- Non, mentit Lupin. J'hésitais à intervenir, surtout quand il t'a frappé … Je me tenais prêt au cas où … ça aurait trop dégénéré …

- Oh ! C'est _trop_ aimable ! »

Lupin frissonna : Severus lui lançait un regard vraiment sinistre.

«J'aurais dû intervenir, … n'est-ce pas ?

- Non… Bien sûr que non… Toi non plus, tu n'aurais pas fait le poids face à Lucius… J'espère en tout cas que tu as pris ton pied…

- Severus, je ne voudrai pas que tu crois que je me suis rincé l'œil !

- Je ne crois rien, mon petit loup-garou, j'affirme… Mais sache que je t'estime assez pour te savoir capable de discernement. Alors, je vais te prier de garder cette scène pour toi… Car si tu allais cafter auprès de Sirius ou d'Albus, ou de qui que ce soit, je serai désolé de rater ta potion lunaire… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Lupin se passa une main dans les cheveux et rangea sa baguette qu'il tenait toujours : «Oui, je comprends… Mais je t'assure de ma bonne foi quand je t'affirme que j'aurai préféré ne rien voir… Je veux même pouvoir t'aider dès à présent…

- Oh ! Et en quoi ? On ne t'a jamais demandé de tenir la chandelle et c'est pas demain la veille que ça arrivera !

- Rien de tel, voyons ! Je veux juste t'aider ! Te protéger ! Contre Lucius ou quelqu'un d'autre !

- Et contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres aussi, pendant qu tu y es ! cria presque Severus hors de ses gonds.

- Oui… contre lui aussi, s'il le faut…

- Et… contre moi-même… Tu le peux…

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Ah ! Tu le peux pas ? Alors tu ne peux rien, Lupin ! Rien ! »

* * *

A plus ! 


	16. Chapitre 15: De l'indiscrétion des oreil...

Désolée du trèèèèèèèès long retard… Surtout vous gênez pas pour vous en plaindre dans vos reviews, je l'aurais mérité … J'essaierais d'être moins longue la prochaine fois…

Le chapitre qui suit est vraiment une amusette, qui ne fera pas beaucoup avancer l'histoire, je l'crains, mais bon… Les choses se gâteront pour qui-vous-savez au chapitre suivant… J'en dis pas plus !

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

**Gothikadithounette : **«Je vais geler au Canada» ? J'aimerai bien m'y geler aussi, tu sais ! Concernant tes petites questions… Hé, hé ! Tu m'en voudras pas bien sûr si je n'y réponds pas ! Faudra lire la suite…

**Chrisanimefan : **Un peu décousue, c'est vrai, mais bon ! V'là la suite ! (tout aussi décousue, je pense malheureusement)

**Dragounette : **Qui a dit qu'il y aurait une soirée avec Lucius et Voldie ! Par contre, il est vrai que nos deux lascars n'ont pas encore dit leurs derniers mots…

**Nardy : **Je suis désolée de rendre Lucius si immonde aux yeux de ses admirateurs… (alors que moi aussi je l'adore !)

**Farahon : **Qu'est-ce que cette potion… Vous aimeriez bien le savoir bande de curieux ! Ca n'a pourtant rien de sorcier, mais je vais quand même vous laissez mariner jusqu'au bout…

**Lilyep : **Et une suite ! (en retard, très en retard, je l'admets… sorry…)

**Oxaline : **Mercie et voici la suit e ! (encore une fois, très en retard, désolée…)

**Minerve : **Severus a une sœur, mais je n'ai pas encore décidée de son âge… Un peu plus jeune que lui, certainement… Mais guère moins de deux ou trois ans…

_Bonne lecture !

* * *

_

**Chapitre 15 : De l'indiscrétion des oreilles à rallonge**

«Tu peux me le refaire, s'il te plaît ? Et en articulant de préférence.

«- Je-suis-l'amant-de-Draco.

«- Tu as compris quelque chose à ce qu'il nous a dit, Hermione ?

«- Malheureusement, je crois qu'oui…

«- Ah… Je croyais, moi, qu'il s'amusait à causer Fourchelangue…

«- Ron ! Mets-la en veilleuse !

«- J'vais me gêner ! Comment peux-tu faire ça !»

Harry haussa les épaules d'un air goguenard. Et Ron décida de faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu… _L'amant de Draco !_… Non, décidément cela ne se pouvait…

«Et pourquoi tu nous dis ça, maintenant ?

«- Je vous ai jamais rien caché, dit posément Harry. J'avais besoin de vous le dire, car j'estime que vous avez le droit d'être au courant.

«- On te remercie de ta confiance, Harry, dit gentiment Hermione. Mais je pense qu'en te confiant ainsi, tu exprimes surtout ton besoin d'être absout… Harry… Tu dois cesser de toujours douter de tes décisions…

«- M'enfin, en l'occurrence, j'aurais autant de doutes que lui à sa place !

«- Ron, c'est pas le moment ! Je pense, vois-tu, que si Harry aime Draco, et que Draco aime Harry, c'est le principal…

«- Peut-être, mais c'est comme même Malefoy…

«- Il se peut cependant qu'il ne soit pas aussi «Malefoy» que ça…

«- Harry, sois clair pour une fois ? Je ne comprends rien de ce que tu marmonnes !

«- C'est pas grave, Ron… pas grave…»

Soudain pensif, Harry se leva et, quittant le salon, laissa ses amis perplexes devant la cheminée. Les trois compères avaient bénéficié d'une sortie exceptionnelle de l'école pour passer Pâques au square Grimmauld. Il y avait sans doute mieux comme lieu de festivité … Rester enfermer dans une maison poussiéreuse, hantée par des fantômes hystériques, pouvait ne pas paraître très réjouissant pour des adolescents frisant leur dix-septième année… Mais pour le trio, cela constituait un isolement salutaire, loin des regards sans cesse curieux de leurs camarades. Pour Harry notamment, qui supportait de plus en plus mal d'être la source de tant d'attentions, qu'elles soient adoratrices ou haineuses.

De plus, cela leur permettait de voir Sirius tous les jours sans avoir à se cacher ou à parler à un chien. Remus s'était joint au groupe. Cependant Severus Rogue venait également d'arriver, ce qui rendait Harry nerveux. Le Gryffondor n'ignorait pas les liens assez nouveaux qui unissaient son parrain et le maître des potions. La nature même de ce lien le perturbait. Evidemment, quand il comparait cette liaison avec sa propre situation auprès de Draco, cela n'avait rien de choquant… Mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un malaise au creux de l'estomac chaque fois que son regard croisait celui de Severus, qui immanquablement détournait bizarrement les yeux.

Déambulant pensivement dans les couloirs, Harry s'arrêta net avant la cuisine en entendant précisément Sirius et Severus.

«Ne bois pas ça, disait son parrain. Ne… Et merde !

«- Black, cesse de pleurer…

«- Hé ! Je m'appelle Sirius ! Et puis pleurer réellement n'ébrécherait même pas ton cœur de silex… Oh !… Severus, je suis désolé … Je ne voulais pas…»

Lentement Harry se glissa contre le mur et regarda discrètement par la fente de la porte. Pour découvrir une bien étrange scène : assis sur une chaise, Rogue caressait les cheveux de Sirius, qui de son côté écartait la veste et la chemise de son amant pour embrasser son ventre mis à nu. Harry était pétrifié.

«Tu sais ce que je veux, Severus, murmura Sirius entre deux caresses. Sentir ton ventre rond sous mes mains… Tel que tu es là, on ne soupçonne pas le moins du monde qu'il y a une vie en toi. Je ne ressens aucune chaleur en te touchant…»

_Rogue porte un enfant ! _Harry manqua s'étrangler devant cette révélation. _De Sirius, qui plus est !_

«Tu sais parfaitement, et je te l'ai déjà dis des centaines de fois, que je prends précisément ces potions pour dissimuler mon état… Mets-toi à ma place ! Tu aimerais être la risée de toute l'école, chaque élève montrant du doigt ton gros ventre ? Franchement ! Moi, Severus Rogue le tolérer ! Je sais que ma réputation inflexible de salopard se révèle moins inflexible que prévue… Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il m'arrive de m'évanouir en classe que je doive m'exhiber à la vue de tous…

«- Mais pourquoi en serait-il ainsi ? Il ne s'agit pas de t'exhiber, seulement d'être ce que tu es ! Et puis je m'inquiète pour toi… je veux dire, ces potions que tu prends… J'ai peur qu'elles ne nuisent à notre enf…

«- Prêt pour mardi ? coupa Rogue. Ce sera le grand jour. Certainement la dernière audience ! Potter te lavera de tout soupçon ! Son témoignage t'auréolera de pureté !»

Sirius releva la tête : «Pureté, mes fesses ! Et abandonne ton ton cynique quand tu parles d'Harry !»

_Un point pour toi, parrain !_ pensa Potter, toujours tapi derrière sa porte et plus que jamais attentif. Il lui sembla alors que Sirius caressait soudain un peu trop Severus en dessous du ventre. Ce dernier semblait impassible, mais la tension lui raidissait le dos. Black posa alors une main hésitante sur sa cuisse.

«Cela fait longtemps, dit-il avec précaution. Y-a-t-il la moindre contradiction… ? C'est-à-dire, vis-à-vis de ton état… ça risquerait d'être dangereux… ou non ?

«- Pas que je sache, concéda Severus… Mais crois-tu que ce soit l'endroit pour…

«- Pas de problème.»

Paniqué, Harry vit Sirius se diriger vers la porte. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il se colla tout bêtement au mur. Son parrain ferma alors la cuisine, sans percevoir la présence de son filleul. Potter l'entendit prononcer un sort d'assourdissement, puis ce fut le silence. Mais c'était sans compter les oh ! combien fameuses «oreilles à rallonge» !

Ne tenant cependant pas à être découvert dans le couloir, Potter passa dans la pièce jouxtant la cuisine et colla l'oreille au mur. Cela fonctionna au-delà de ses espérances…

Il perçut tout d'abord un frottement et conclut qu'il s'agissait du bruit de vêtements. C'était des soupirs, des murmures, des baisers échangés. Puis, il eut des meubles bousculés, une chaise tomba et Harry imagina son parrain étendant Rogue sur la table. Sur le dos ou le ventre ? A moins qu'ils n'aient tous deux glissé à terre… Soupirs, embrassades toujours… _Bizarre que je m'imagine Sirius dominant Rogue et pas l'inverse_, pensa Harry. Sans doute une manière inconsciente de se venger…

«Hé ! doucement… douce… Severus ! Sev… ! Oh ! Ah ! Aaah…»

Harry déglutit. De toute évidence, son austère et antipathique professeur de potions était en train de «tailler une pipe» à Sirius. Les gémissements de ce dernier avaient remplacé les soupirs. Sa position de «voyeur» gênant confusément Harry, il fut tenté de décrocher son oreille. Mais sentant que son propre entre-jambe durcissait, il décida qu'il était trop loin dans son écoute pour la stopper.

«Severus arrête maintenant… Je vais… Laisse-moi…»

Le petit cri de Rogue apprit à Harry que son parrain était plutôt du genre vigoureux. Libérant sa propre érection douloureuse, le jeune homme entreprit de se masturber au son des gémissements des deux hommes dans la cuisine. Les sursauts plaintifs qu'il entendait formaient dans son esprit des images de va-et-vient lascifs, puis plus brutaux qui l'obligeaient à faire aller sa main plus vite…

«Tu veux de l'aide ?»

Une décharge d'adrénaline coulant dans ses veines, Harry détacha aussi discrètement que possible l'oreille à rallonge et la fourra derrière le coffre sur lequel il était juché. Il se retourna alors pour découvrir Ron fermant tranquillement la porte.

«C'est pas ce que tu crois…

«- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! se moqua le rouquin en s'approchant.»

S'agenouillant devant son ami, qui faisait de piètres efforts pour se dissimuler, Ron dégagea complètement l'érection d'Harry et l'engloutit avidement et (Potter l'admettait avec un fort gémissement) efficacement. Ron cessa alors : «Fais moins de bruits, on va t'entendre !

«- Ron, arrête… arrê… a… aaah !»

Diablement efficace même. Adossé au mur, Potter se tenait aux coins du coffre pour ne pas tomber à terre. Ron mettait visiblement tout son cœur à la tâche, sans faiblir. Mais Harry, déjà très excité avant l'arrivée de Ron, ne mit pas longtemps à atteindre l'orgasme et se vida dans la bouche de son ami. Avalant d'un coup, ce dernier recula un peu et se releva en s'essuyant les lèvres du dos de la main. Maladroitement Harry entreprit de se rhabiller.

«Intéressant, commenta Weasley. Très intéressant. Je peux comprendre que tu aimes ça, même avec un type du genre de Malefoy.

«- Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais à faire ? demanda Harry un peu énervé.

«- Pas plus que ce que je viens de faire… Aller, grouille ! J'ai laissé Hermione au salon, elle nous attend !»

Or en sortant de la pièce, les deux adolescents tombèrent pratiquement nez à nez avec Rogue et Black, qui arboraient bien malgré eux un feu aux joues significatif.

«Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquiez là-dedans ? leur demanda Rogue avec colère.

«- Rien, professeur ! répondit Ron avec calme. Harry m'expliquait quelque chose, que je viens tout juste de comprendre !»

Fuyant le regard des deux adultes, Harry se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

* * *

Reviews ? Ne serait-ce que pour me reprocher mon retard... Please ! (quoi ? moi, maso ? oh, si peu...)


	17. Chapitre 16: Le procès, 3ème partie

Comme j'ai été très longue la dernière fois, j'ai décidé de vous donner le chapitre 16 plus vite. Je vous garantis pas par contre un délai aussi court pour le suivant… Wait and see…

Pour info, si vous ne l'avez pas remarqué, j'ai mis en ligne un one-shot Severus vs Lucius, destinés à celles qui trouvent que je fais de Lucius le salopard qu'il n'est pas…

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

**Lalouve : **Y en a qui n'aime pas Ron ? Perso, il m'indiffère. Je le trouve assez amusant en fait.

**Solstice Zam :** Nan, je ne vais pas «avadakedavriser» Lucius, car j'ai besoin de lui ! Sinon, je suis consciente du caractère (ouch !) «bancal» de ma fic… Faut avouer que le début est comme qui dirait plus spécial que le reste… Disons que je me suis calmée (à charge de revanche cependant, car la fic n'est pas finie ! niark ! niark !) Je pense que les différents niveaux de mon histoire doivent un peu déconcerter et faire fuir… Mais ch'uis comme ça, donc va falloir si faire… Concernant Lupin, un peu lâche, c'est vrai. Mais faut se mettre à sa place (imagine : se précipiter pour sauver Severus des griffes de Lucius… malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde, on n'y réfléchit à deux fois, non ?)

**Oxaline :** Harry en «voyeur», j'aimais beaucoup !

**Gothikadithounette :** Merci ! (non, non je ne traînasse pas ; quelle idée ! … enfin… un peu… quand même…) Le passage d'Harry et Ron était une parenthèse, néanmoins je pense que le jeune Weasley n'a pas dit son dernier mot… C'est encore à l'étude… Quant à la fille du procès… Faut lire le chapitre !

**Niea-chan :** Lis Catharsis, après cela tu devrais être réconciliée avec moi sur le compte de Lucius (personnage que j'adore, soit dit en passant) Concernant mes problèmes «familiaux», l'évolution est au point mort (j'essaye pas non plus de la faire évoluer aussi), donc j'écris toujours mes fics en cachette. Ca me convient comme ça pour l'instant, même si c'est pas très pratique…

_Bonne lecture !

* * *

_

**Chapitre 16 : Le procès, 3ème partie – La femme en noire**

La femme regardait une boule de verre, la tête penchée sur le côté et l'air attentif. Au sol, faisant cercle autour d'elle, elle avait disposé des pots d'encens destinés à lui permettre de communiquer avec la personne dont elle attendait un signe. Elle s'était assise en tailleur, les bras écartés et posés sur les genoux, en position de relaxation.

Une fumée apparut au milieu de la boule. La femme en effleura alors la surface du bout des doigts et attendit à nouveau. Une lumière explosa, puis une image commença à se former. Une tête se dessina à l'intérieur de la boule.

«Monseigneur, souffla la femme en souriant.»

Les traits de Voldemort modelèrent le visage, qui se fendit en un rictus semblable à un sourire. La femme en pleurait de joie.

«Mon enfant, fit le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

«- Maître… J'ai tant espéré vous revoir depuis que vous avez ressuscité …

«- Mais je ne suis pas mort. Je ne l'ai jamais été. Et grâce à l'espoir que vous avez continué à porter pour moi durant toute mon absence, oui grâce à vous, toi et mes fidèles lieutenants, j'ai pu me _réveiller_… Ma force m'a été rendue. Certes, ce gamin insolent, ce… Potter… a autrefois grignoté mon pouvoir, au même titre que l'aurait fait un rat en mangeant mon cadavre…

«- Il sera puni !

«- Oui, mais pas par nous… »

D'une main, la femme s'essuya le visage. Voldemort lui souriait toujours.

«Approche-toi de la boule, mon enfant… Je te sens loin…»

Elle se pencha et prit la boule dans ses mains pâles pour la porter près de son visage.

«Potter sera puni, tué, ainsi que ceux qui me sont hostiles… , exposa Voldemort. Mais ce _Survivant_ pose néanmoins un problème… Autrefois, il a ainsi absorbé une partie de ma magie. Nous sommes égaux et ne pouvons nous détruire. J'ai découvert à mes dépens que nos forces s'annihilent… Personne ne pourra tuer Potter actuellement. Mais mon héritier le pourra…

«- Votre enfant de sang…

«- Non… Quand les concepts de prophétie entrent en jeux, l'héritage par le sang ne compte pas toujours… Mes devins, ces stupides charlatans, ont finalement réussi à décoder la prophétie me promettant un héritier : il est dit qu'il serait conçu une nuit de pleine lune, par un chien et… une personne que tu connais que trop bien… Severus Rogue.»

La stupeur figea la femme un instant : «Severus ! Avec un _chien_ !

«- Ce chien s'appelle Sirius Black… un animagus. L'ignorais-tu vraiment ? N'est-ce pas ton _métier_ de tout savoir ?

«- Mais Severus est un homme, voyons !

«- Tu es bien renseigné, se moqua Voldemort. Mais la magie permet bien des miracles.

«- C'est contre nature, siffla la femme.

«- Peut-être… Mais cela a fonctionné. Lucius m'a confirmé que Severus porte l'héritier. _Mon_ héritier, qui a défaut d'avoir ma chaire aura mon esprit. Mais il sera surtout plus fort que moi et Potter réunis… Comprends-tu ?

«- Et que voulez-vous de moi ?

«- Que tu renonces à défier Sirius… Car tu savais, avant même que je te le dise, que Severus partageait sa vie dorénavant avec Black. Et je te sais effroyablement jalouse… Or je veux que tu laisses Black tranquille. Severus a besoin de protection. _Mon héritier_ a besoin de protection. Je connais en effet plusieurs personnes susceptibles d'en vouloir physiquement à Severus. Dont Lucius Malefoy. Quand l'enfant sera né, Lucius pourra faire ce qu'il veut de Severus. Mais j'ai suffisamment de doutes à son égard pour redouter qu'il n'attende pas jusque là.

«- Pourquoi ne protégez-vous pas Severus vous-même ?

«- Je me dois d'être discret. En laissant Severus tranquille, je m'assure le bon développement de l'enfant. Et quand ce dernier sera prêt, il me rejoindra de lui-même…

«- Alors qu'il en soit selon vos désirs, … Monseigneur…

«- Je te considère comme ma propre fille… Je sais que tu ne me décevras pas…»

* * *

«… Jeune Monsieur Potter. Confirmez-vous le témoignage de Mr Remus J. Lupin, affirmant je cite, que le prévenu Sirius Black vous a protégé contre ce même Mr Lupin, qui prétend vous avoir attaqué malgré lui-même et contre lui-même sous sa forme «lycanthropique» _(note de l'auteur : vive les néologismes !) _? »

Harry dévia très légèrement son regard vers le balcon, où se tenaient le professeur Rogue et Remus. Il n'en revenait pas que Lupin ait dévoilé sa nature de loup-garou !

«C'est exact, répondit Harry en regardant à nouveau le juge Ferguson. Mais je tiens à préciser que le professeur Lupin ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait lors de cette attaque.

«- Ca, nous le savons, balaya le juge d'un revers de la main. En revanche, Mr Black était-il en parfaite possession de ses moyens ?

«- Oui, monsieur. Et il ne m'a pas seulement sauvé. Il a également sauvé mes amis, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley. Ainsi que… -Harry dévia encore une fois son regard vers le balcon- ainsi que le professeur Severus Rogue.»

Ferguson fit un semblant de sourire grimaçant : en l'occurrence, son attitude la plus charmante depuis le début du procès.

«Revenons à présent sur les circonstances d'une nuit particulière, d'il y a deux ans environ… La nuit où vous disparûtes _(nda : dur à dire, non ?)_ en même temps que le jeune Monsieur Cédric Diggori. Qui le tua, vous le rappelez-vous ?»

Harry déglutit alors qu'il semblait voir Cédric s'effondrer à ses pieds : «Pettigrew l'a tué.

«- Qui donc ?

«- Peter Pettigrew. Celui-là même qu'on a cru mort, assassiné par Sirius. Sa duplicité fut découverte peu avant que le professeur Lupin ne se transforme en loup-garou et nous attaque… La nuit où Pettigrew tua Cédric, il me prit ensuite de mon sang pour ressusciter _Vol_… Vous-savez-qui.

«- Et quelle fut l'attitude du prévenu Sirius Black à partir de ce jour ?

«- Il œuvre depuis au sein-même de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il lutte contre _Volde_… Vous-savez-qui.

«- Il ne peut donc être considéré comme Mangemort ?

«- C'est l'évidence, Monsieur.

«- Apprenez, jeune homme, que la justice ne se suffit pas en évidences… Question purement rhétorique à présent et nous en aurons fini… _Pensez_-vous que le prévenu Sirius Black fut, un jour quelconque dans sa vie, un Mangemort ?

«Je ne pense pas, Monsieur le Juge. Je _sais_ qu'il ne l'a jamais été.»

Les murmures grandissaient dans la salle, où plus personne ne pensait à crier de mortelles invectives contre Sirius. La haine semblait se dissoudre. A présent même, chacun ne doutait plus. N'en avait même jamais douté. Oui, bien sûr, Black avait toujours été innocent. Personne n'en jamais douté, personne. Oui, ce procès est bien loin à blanchir un honnête homme ! Au diable le juge ! L'_évidence_ prouve que Sirius Black n'a jamais été un meurtrier. Vraiment. Sincèrement ! Qui en avait jamais douté ? Et tout en commentant à voix basse, les gens se scrutaient les uns les autres pour savoir qui avait pu un jour penser que Black avait pu être chose que ce qu'il était, à savoir _un résistant, un héros, un bel homme et un bon gars_… Les jeunes filles présentes se pâmaient presque, rêvant d'être ranimées par un tel ange. Les femmes mûres fantasmaient une escapade aventureuse, tenues sur un balai en plein vol par ces bras vigoureux. Et les hommes voyaient en lui le modèle de leur vie, le fils qu'ils auraient aimé avoir et l'homme qu'ils auraient aimé être…

Dans les balcons, les «gens biens de ce monde», les fortunés et les célèbres, se congratulaient entre eux de ce qu'un innocent allait être absout d'une faute commise par la justice. Les têtes coiffées de perles ou de chapeaux à plumes noires fustigeaient de leur hauteur les juges assis en dessous d'elles. Elles semblaient dire que sans elles le monde s'écroulerait, tant il était incompétent jusque dans la justice la plus démocratique qui soit. La preuve en était avec ce procès. Vraiment, que ferait le monde sans les grands surplombant la plèbe ?

Plus à l'écart, dans leur balcon réservé, les professeurs de Poudlard soufflaient leur soulagement et leur satisfaction, de manière moins hypocrite que le reste des gens assistant à la séance. Severus, dans un mouvement non-réfréné, avait même saisi la main de Lupin dans la sienne et la serrait tandis qu'il observait avec espoir les juges converser entre eux.

D'un revers de la main, Ferguson congédia Potter resté debout devant eux. Le jeune homme alla s'asseoir auprès de Maugrey sur le banc des témoins. L'œil fou du sorcier le regarda en tournant malicieusement sur lui-même. Puis, les juges se levèrent.

«Je vais maintenant prier les membres du jury de se retirer pour pourvoir délibérer.

«- Inutile de nous retirer, répondit le porte-parole du jury. Tout est délibéré déjà. Le jury considère la dénomination de «prévenu» à l'égard de Mr Sirius Black comme nulle et non avenue. Le jury est persuadé de sa totale innocence –L'homme haussa le ton pour couvrir les hourra ! de la foule.– dans les faits qui lui sont reprochés. A savoir le meurtre du sieur Peter Pettigrew, reconnu toujours vivant. Ainsi qu'une appartenance au clan des Mangemorts, appartenance reconnue comme n'ayant jamais existé !»

Un tollé d'applaudissements accueillit cette annonce. Les gens debout battaient des mains au-dessus de leurs têtes. Et les gens assis s'étaient levés dans l'enthousiasme, et pour garder bonne contenance. Les membres du jury se rassirent, les juges firent de même, excepté Ferguson qui éclaircissait sa voix de fausset pour dire la décision finale du jugement. La foule fit silence pour permettre au grand homme de s'exprimer haut et clair.

Quand on vit alors se détacher du groupe des témoins une femme encapuchonnée de noir, que personne jusqu'à maintenant n'avait remarquée. Personne, sauf Sirius qui la regardait à présent venir en curieux, et Severus, qui était soudain dévoré par un affreux pressentiment et broyait plus que jamais la main de Remus dans la sienne. La femme avança calmement et se positionna juste à côté de la barre des prévenus.

_Excusez-moi, Monseigneur, pour ce que je m'apprête à faire… Vous m'avez demandé de ne pas nuire à Sirius, mais je ne peux tolérer son union avec Severus. Je protégerais l'enfant à sa place, n'ayez crainte… Essayez de me comprendre… J'espère que vous me considérez toujours comme votre fille après cela…_

Le juge la regarda un instant, l'air éberlué, puis l'apostropha : «Avez-vous une déclaration à faire pour surgir d'un seul coup ?

«- Oui, j'ai une déclaration à faire.»

Severus gémit sourdement en entendant cette voix.

«Severus ! s'inquiéta Remus.

«- Ce n'est pas possible… Pourquoi… pourquoi… ? Mais que veut-_elle_ ?»

Le juge jaugea l'intruse : «Découvrez-vous qu'on voit votre visage. Et énoncez votre nom.»

Lentement, la femme abaissa son capuchon. Remus sursauta sous la surprise : _quelle ressemblance ! cela ne se peut…_ Mais voyant Severus pâlir dangereusement à ses côtés, Lupin ne douta plus. Sirius, quant à lui, regardait la femme comme s'il venait de voir la faucheuse en personne ; il venait de reconnaître la femme aux cheveux noirs qui hantait ses nuits.

«Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? demandait Rogue dans un murmure, comme pour lui-même. Pourquoi… Ma chère, ma petite… »

McGonagall, venue pour la _fin_ du procès, tout aussi choquée pour avoir reconnu elle aussi la femme, aida alors promptement Lupin à faire sortir Severus de la salle, car il menaçait de s'effondrer sous le choc. Remus eut le temps d'entendre ce dernier échange de paroles, qui confirmèrent ses craintes.

«En tant qu'Auror moi-même et espionne pour le compte du ministère, je viens devant vous accuser le _prévenu_ Sirius Black…

«- Mais votre nom ? gronda le juge. Quel est-il ?

«- Je me nomme… -La femme mima un sourire du coin des lèvres.- Léonine Rogue.»

* * *

_On ne dit pas que l'auteur est sadique, elle le sait déjà … (oh ! si, dites-le-moi ! J'adore me l'entendre dire !) Au fait… Léonine, vous vous souvenez d'elle ? Quand Sirius recevait une lettre annonçant le début du procès, Severus recevait lui aussi du courrier… Cf chap 11 !_


	18. Chapitre 17: Sommeil perturbé

Quel retard... Non, ai pas d'excuses... mais alors pas du tout...

Ne perdons donc pas plus de temps !

_**Réponses aux reviews:**_

**Nardy :** En définitive, moi non plus je n'aime pas trop Léonine... Tu vas comprendre pourquoi au fur et à mesure (et notamment dans ce chapitre).

**Chrisanimefan :** Mon sadisme n'a pas encore atteint son apogée (néanmoins, je me suis lourdement calmée depuis les premiers chapitres, non ?)

**Niea-chan :** Une autre fic avec Lucius, c'est envisageable, j'ai même des idées, ... peut-être bientôt ! (si je n'ai pas une crampe d'ici là)

**Dragounette :** Ai pas fait aussi vite cette fois-ci... Re-désolée...

**Didinette207 :** Dingue comme personne ne l'aime, Léo. Faut dire que c'est compréhensible !

**Yuki-chan :** Concernant l'épisode Weasley, je te rassure, il y a pas (peu) de chance que ça se reproduise. C'était juste pour mettre un petit motif à tension entre les deux Gryffondors.

**Oxaline :** Severus a intérêt à tenir à tenir jusqu'à la fin dans la mesure où je prévois une éventuelle suite à cette histoire ! ... oups, qu'ai-je dit ? lol

**Dragou :** Bah, v'là la suite (avec pratiquement4 mois de retard... argh, j'ai honte...)

**Minerve :** Qui a dit que l'enfantse retournerait contre ses pères, à savoir Sirius et Severus ? Qui a dit qu'il avait un enfant d'ailleurs ! ... re-oups... (j'adore être sadique comme ça, niark, niark) Quant à Ron, on peut effectivement supposer qu'il se cherche (j'aime pas trop ce personnage, bien que j'apprécie et trouve amusant l'interprétation de Rupert Grint à l'écran). Quant à ma boulette, y a pas à dire, c'est une grosse boulette... devais pas avoir les idées claires ce jour-là... Enfin, je peux te confirmer que Léonine a une dizaine d'années de moins que Sev ou Sirius.

**Amducias :** C'est trop gentil ! (rougis) Et trop indulgent(e) ! Les fautes, par exemple, elles ont la perversité de me sauter au visage quand il m'arrive de relire après une update... M'enfin, merci beaucoup !

PS : J'ai écrit pas mal d'horreurs au début de cette histoire, donc ce chapitre va sans doute vous paraître très sobre. Néanmoins, ily a quelques passages que vous trouverez peut-être dérangeants. Vous êtes prévenus...

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Sommeil perturbé**

Severus referma avec agacement le petit livre dit de «relaxation».

Tout le monde, semblait-il, dans l'école paraissait vouloir le mettre au petit soin. De Pomfresh et ses sempiternelles réprimandes médicales, à Draco lui donnant du «Allez-vous bien, parrain ?» par-ci et du «Asseyez-vous, parrain, reposez-vous» par là. Sans oublier l'attention toute maternelle de MacGonnagall, dont l'occupation actuelle était de le gronder comme un petit enfant chaque fois qu'il ne finissait pas son assiette. Il y avait Albus, bien sûr, dont le sourire paternel hérissait Severus. Hagrid, toujours prévenant pour lui trouver un siège. Ce gros lourdaud lui avait même proposé de le porter sur ses épaules pour lui éviter de se fatiguer à la marche. Le regard noir du professeur de potion l'avait dissuadé d'insister. Et puis Chourave et ses plantes revigorantes (qui a dit aphrodisiaque ?), cette agaçante Gryffondor d'Hermione se proposant toujours pour porter ses affaires, Ron Weasley et Neville Londubat travaillant subitement leurs cours de potion (en somme le point le plus positif)… Lupin et ses regards baissés, ou son air de bienveillance qui donnait envie à Severus de lui sauter à la gorge, et ce à fin de vérifier s'il était aussi vampire que tout le monde le supposait. Et Potter… Ce satané Potter faisant profil bas, toujours respectueux… Face à ce comportement idyllique, Severus n'avait même plus la satisfaction de le rabrouer à son aise.

Dernier en date : Rusard et son livre de «relaxation». Le concierge lui avait certifié les bienfaits de cet ouvrage, disant sans servir lui-même tous les soirs après avoir affronté des élèves infernaux toute la journée. Severus l'avait remercié du ton le plus faussement mielleux dont il était capable.

Installé dans un fauteuil, il avait ouvert le livre pour le feuilleter, mais l'ouvrage s'était lancé tout seul dans un délire psychédélique : les pages se tournaient d'elles-mêmes, chacune présentant des illustrations de plages au sable fin, de soleil, d'oiseaux s'égayant dans le ciel et voyageant d'une page à l'autre… Une voix chaude vantait les vertus des voyages, les salons de massage… Quand une petite vague avait soudain éclaté dans une image, éclaboussant Severus au visage, ce dernier avait d'autorité refermer le livre.

Il était plus agacé que jamais à présent, avec l'envie de foutre Rusard et son «livre de chevet» au feu. Mais au-dessus de ces envies assassines, persistait une question : qui donc avait pu professer dans l'école cette volonté étouffante de le dorloter à l'extrême ? Il était même tenté d'attenter un procès à tout Poudlard pour harcèlement abusif.

Certes pas Sirius, qui, sans que ce soit manifeste, semblait le bouder. «Animagusé» en Patmol, il passait son temps en boule sur un vieux couffin, sans bouger ou presque de la journée. Severus ne lui reprochait pas son attitude, mais son mutisme persistant le perturbait un peu tout de même.

Il avait essayait de contacter Léonine, mais ses missives à sa sœur étaient restées lettres mortes. Néanmoins, il avait repris le dessus, après le choc de la dernière séance du procès. Il savait que Léo n'avait rien de concret sous la main pour semer un réel doute chez les juges. Il en était finalement arrivé en effet à y voir une simple attitude de jalousie. Sa sœur, bien que beaucoup plus jeune que lui, l'avait toujours excessivement aimé. De plus, il n'ignorait pas son aversion pour ses penchants depuis toujours homosexuels. Du temps où ils se voyaient, elle lui en avait fait souvent le reproche. En sa qualité d'espionne, elle devait avoir découvert sa liaison avec Sirius, d'où son esclandre au tribunal… A moins, qu'elle n'agisse sous l'impulsion de leur mère. Mais Severus en doutait. Sa mère l'avait rayé de son existence, avait décidé de ne plus le considérer comme son fils. Que lui importait dès lors les aléas de sa vie ?

Heureusement, le verdict avait été net et sans appel : non-coupable. Même Ferguson semblait ne plus vouloir en débattre – Severus le soupçonnais de faire profil bas afin de ne plus avoir à subir l'incontrôlable humeur d'une foule massée dans un tribunal. Le juge était un bagarreur et ne se laissait pas faire, mais il se faisait vieux et ce genre de manifestation houleuse n'était plus de son âge. Ainsi donc lui-même et le jury avaient écouté complaisamment la sentence de Léonine, mais cette dernière n'avait pas convaincu. Du moins, on n'avait pas estimé nécessaire de réviser le procès.

Néanmoins, au moment de frapper magistralement la fin de cette dernière séance, Ferguson avait déclaré que pour plus de sécurité, Sirius Black aurait à rester à Poudlard et à rendre compte de ses activités aux représentants du ministère qui viendront le visiter, et ce jusqu'à plus ample informé. Cette mesure contenta un peu les énervés de la salle, que les dires de Léonine avaient ébranlés. Mais elle n'avait pas dû tout satisfait la Léo, repartie littéralement la queue entre les jambes mais la tête haute sous son capuchon rabaissé.

Severus réprima un sourire. Lupin l'avait sorti de la salle avant la fin de la séance, mais il imaginait sans peine la tête de sa sœur au moment de sa défaite subite : ses joues blanches marbrées du rouge de la honte et sa bouche contractée sous un chagrin, somme-toute, assez infantile. Car elle avait toujours été ça, une enfant capricieuse et exclusive. Severus venait juste de découvrir son penchant le plus malsain : elle débordait d'un amour extrême, maladif et aliéné, et Severus était de fait bien ennuyé d'en être le centre.

* * *

Prosternée devant le trône, Léonine attendait, le visage impassiblement «rogue». Ou presque. 

Elle percevait les frottements de la cape de Voldemort, tandis qu'il tournait autour d'elle. Elle suivait chacun de ses pas, attendant le sort de punition qui ne tarderait pas. Mais ce fut un coup puissant qu'elle reçut dans les côtes. Elle roula sur le dos, le souffle court. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Nils Karn, récente recrue chez les Mangemorts, tueur invétéré, dont le plaisir consistait à cogner de plus en plus dur.

Levant le pied, il l'abattit sur le ventre de la jeune femme qui poussa un cri de douleur. Le temps de chauffer ses poings dans le vide et il la souleva d'une main pour la frapper au visage. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui fit alors signe d'arrêter. Nils Karn la lâcha donc au sol et se releva, bavant d'exultation. Léo sentait le sang couler de son nez et de sa bouche. Mais ce goût de fer ne l'avait jamais gêné. Avec délectation, elle se passa la langue sur ses lèvres craquelées. Merlin, que la douleur était insoutenable ! Et si délicieuse…

«Il te plaît ? demanda nonchalamment le Maître, en désignant Nils qui ôtait sa chemise et essuyait ses poings ensanglantés dedans.»

Léo prit une légère inspiration et laissa fuser un petit rire. Elle fit glisser ses mains sur son torse endolori, savourant chaque crispation et élancement douloureux, jusqu'à son pubis.

«Tu t'es humiliée toi-même au tribunal, reprit Voldemort sur un ton clément. Inutile de prolonger la punition, … qui plus est quand tu sembles aimer ladite punition… »

Léo se caressait l'entrejambe, toujours allongée au sol, tandis que Nils, debout au-dessus d'elle, se massait au même endroit, gonflant à vue d'œil.

«Ton sado-masochisme est exemplaire, Léo, commenta Voldemort. Si seulement tous mes Mangemorts étaient aussi raisonnables que toi, ou Nils… »

Il ne parlait que pour la forme, se sachant peu écouté des deux jeunes gens. Un sourire toujours en coin, il alla se percher sur son trône et se tut, pour les observer à loisir…

* * *

Il avait chaud, tant et tant que ses draps étaient en poisse de sueur. Son sommeil était très agité, en proie à des visions révoltantes. Un tournoiement cauchemardesque qui semblait vouloir l'entraîner jusqu'au plus insoutenable. 

Avec la complicité de Mme Pomfresh, il s'était de lui-même dispensé de donner des cours l'après-midi. Il ressentait le besoin impérieux de fuir tous ces regards chargés de tant d'émotions : pitié, mépris, réelle compassion ou fausse inquiétude, haine intense aussi, visages rigolards, … _Bloody Hell !_ Il avait parfois l'impression d'être un animal de foire au milieu de la jungle, ce qui en soit relevait déjà d'une certaine contradiction.

Revenu dans ses quartiers, _Patmol_ – car il fallait bien l'appeler ainsi en ce moment – avait mollement relevé la tête de son couffin, un temps surpris de voir son _maître_ si tôt. Mais l'intérêt n'était pas allé au-delà. Severus avait d'abord voulu déchargé son amertume sur l'animagus, mais en avait baissé les bras de lassitude. Il était alors aussitôt aller s'étendre sur son lit. Sans prendre la peine de se dévêtir, il s'emmitoufla dans ses couvertures, la journée étant glaciale. Contre les carreaux de sa fenêtre, une pluie fine mais froide tapait consciencieusement, alourdissant les humeurs et contribuant à faire d'avril le plus triste mois de l'année.

Agacé par la lumière du jour, Severus se redressa pour fermer les tentures de son lit. Il crut attendre un jappement mi-choqué mi-inquiet de Patmol, mais ne s'y arrêta pas. Plongé à présent dans la pénombre, il ferma les yeux en soupirant…

Les cauchemars n'attendaient que cela pour tourbillonner dans leurs habits de spectre…

* * *

Une fillette tournoyante dans sa robe jaune s'amusait à courir dans un bois, allant d'un arbre à l'autre, riant de son jeu. Ses cheveux noirs et filasses étaient relevés en une queue de cheval haute ; le ruban, à moitié défait, voletait autour de sa tête. Elle levait les bras, sautait à pieds joints, recommençait, grimpait sur les racines et les troncs morts… 

Une boule de cristal tomba au sol, se brisant en mille éclats. Une fumée âcre s'en échappa…

Le dos d'une femme, cambré sous l'effort, sa tête ramenée en arrière, ses cheveux frottant ses omoplates. Elle suait à grosses gouttes et gémissait ouvertement. Ses jambes entrelacées sur le dos de l'homme…

Un chien trempé par la boue s'ébrouait et aboyait de plaisir. Une jeune adolescente s'agenouilla devant lui et l'enlaça par le cou. L'animal frotta son museau sur la joue de l'enfant. Puis l'un comme l'autre se mettaient à courir, pour rouler de plus belle dans les flaques boueuses. On attendait rire la voix d'un homme dans les aboiements du chien…

La femme eut un cri rauque en serrant contre elle son amant. Leurs corps leur procuraient autant de plaisir et de dégoût, tant leur moiteur reflétait à la fois leur sensualité et leur bestialité. L'homme poussait en effet des grognements de bête, tandis qu'elle lui griffait les côtes furieusement. Il s'enfonça un peu plus en elle, secoué par un frisson extatique et convulsif. Elle cambra un peu plus son dos…

Une pièce blanche, des draps blancs, des visages blancs. Des murmures aux oreilles. Tout était soudain flou, comme inexistant. Un bien-être enveloppé de coton…

La petite fille avait cessé de sauter. Son visage s'était fermé et elle regardait fixement. Son air trop sinistre était malsain pour une fillette de cet âge. Son beau ruban était tombé à terre, laissant s'échapper des cheveux sales en bataille…

Les rires des autres, les coups des autres, l'étreinte des autres, la douleur ressentie, la honte suant du corps sous l'effort de la passivité… Oui, rester passif, ne surtout pas réagir, ne pas gémir, ne pas bouger, oublier son corps, respirer normalement… Se laisser prendre, encore et encore…

La femme cria fort, soulevée presque du sol par l'homme, qui allait, venait en elle, de plus en vite. Trop fort, trop brutal, le sang coula et le plaisir n'en fut que plus grand…

L'eau ruisselait sur son visage ce jour-là. Lucius lui souriait. Severus avait été violé deux jours plus tôt pour la première fois. Le blond lui proposait de le protéger. Un peu. Puis un baiser furtif. Et Severus avait attiré lui-même Malefoy, qui l'avait alors soulevé contre le mur pour mieux le pénétrer. Cela avait été une union rapide sous les douches. Quand Severus y avait repensé dans la journée, il s'était rendu compte qu'ils avaient eu de la chance d'avoir été seuls et pas dérangés…

L'enfant était morte au sol. Le chien fouillait ses entrailles. L'enfant était morte, avec ses grands yeux vitreux…

L'homme, lèvres écumantes et regard injecté, n'avait plus rien d'humain…

La Mort lui présenta un cœur encore saignant. Des cheveux noirs collaient à l'organe palpitant…

Le blanc éclata de brillance en même temps qu'une douleur insoutenable dans l'abdomen. Des mains le maintinrent aux épaules pour l'empêcher de se redresser. Il crut voir un de ces médecins aux allures de corbeau prendre forme au bas de son lit...

L'enfant _est_ morte...

Le sombre personnage grimpa sur le matelas et s'assit sur ses jambes. Détachant un long scalpel de son manteau, il leva sa main gantée pour l'abattre de toutes ses forces sur le ventre de son «patient». Severus haleta sous la souffrance et sentit qu'on lui passait un linge mouillé sur le visage…

* * *

Patmol léchait avec délicatesse le visage torturé de Rogue. 

L'animagus, inquiété par l'attitude du Serpentard, avait surveillé la venue de l'inéluctable. Il savait que le sorcier serait bientôt pris de cauchemars fiévreux. Cela n'avait guère tardé. En l'entendant bientôt haleter, il s'était promptement glissé entre deux tentures du lit, derrière lesquelles la chaleur s'était accumulée. Le chien les avait largement écartées pour faire entrer un peu d'air frais. Puis, avait entrepris de lécher le visage de Severus, sachant que cela finirait par le détendre. Et de fait, le professeur s'était lentement calmé et, sans s'être réveillé, avait plongé dans un sommeil lourd et non-perturbé.

Patmol l'avait regardé de ses yeux canins et affectueux. Son cœur d'homme débordait d'amour. Il résolut dès le lendemain de cesser sa bouderie infantile. Qu'importait Léonine Rogue, Voldemort, les envoyés du ministère et autres oiseaux de mauvaise augure.

Patmol reposa doucement son museausur le ventre de Severus. Une légère amertume l'enveloppa comme à chaque fois : le ventre plat de son amant l'exaspérait. Il avait voulu planquer ces fameuses potions, _censées _«dissimuler les manifestations de la grossesse», mais Severus devait trop bien les cacher. Mais plus le temps passait, plus Patmol-Sirius le soupçonnait de cacher quelque chose de grave, quelque chose aussi mortel que vital.

* * *

_Bientôt la suite ! (je vais m'y efforcer avant la rentrée universitaire)_

_A part ça, précision finale : n'ayant pas lu le 6ème livre, ne m'envoyez pas de commentaires à son sujet et ne me demandez pas non plus mon avis sur tels ou tels personnages particuliers. Comme je le disais sur une autre fic, une de mes "amies" a trouvé amusant de vendre la mêche et de dévoiler de nombreuses choses sur le fameux Prince de Sang-Mêlé... Ca m'a contrariée toutes les vacances (j'exagère à peine), mais j'attends à présent la version française en supposant que cette amiene m'a raconté que des bobards. Des échos que j'ai eu, il semble que le livre est génial. J'en jugerai en octobre._

_Bref, désolée du laïus et à la prochaine !_


	19. Chapitre 18: Trouble et apaisement

_J'avais prévu de faire vite, mais je n'ai pas pu tenir ma promesse... (la rentrée, quoi!)_

_Question : quid des"rar" qui ne sont plus "allowed" ? Autrement dit, quelqu'un connaît-il le fin mot de l'histoire à propos de cette nouvelle politique sur le site interdisant qu'on réponde aux reviews dans nos chapitres ? Pour les reviews des personnes enregistrées, je veux bien (un clic sur "reply" et c'est fait). Mais pour les autres ?_

_Donc, je remercie Amducias (dsl pour le retard) et Oxaline (le tome 6, quel choc !), ainsi que Gwenaelle et UnDo (à qui j'ai répondu par les voies "légales")._

_Bonne lecture !_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 18 : Trouble et apaisement**

Les yeux de la femme étaient plus noirs que la suie, et pourtant ils brillaient plus fortement que des flammes. Le reste de son visage en devenait flou tant l'attention était retenue par ce regard de braises ténébreuses. On était attiré par ces yeux, comme on l'est par le vide : avec un sentiment de répugnance, qui peine à combattre l'envie qui nous prend de plonger, de se jeter dans l'inconnu et de voir l'éternité s'étirer sur des minutes, des heures, des années, alors qu'en réalité votre mort va intervenir en quelques secondes.

Les yeux de la femme disaient tout cela : une âme débordante, vive comme le feu, traîtresse comme la mort.

Sirius frissonna et la femme inclina la tête, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, en guise d'assentiment.

La vision changea. Un serpent blanc immense, tête redressée, le fixait de ses yeux rouges, sifflant doucement. Sirius avait l'impression d'être seul avec l'animal, dans une petite cellule sombre aux murs de pierres nus. Physiquement, il n'y avait qu'eux deux. Cependant, une voix ne cessait de résonner contre les parois, comme le souvenir du cri étouffé d'une personne morte en ces lieux…

* * *

Severus se réveilla relativement plus apaisé que les fois précédentes. A ces côtés, _Patmol_ dormait encore, en boule et la gueule entrouverte. L'animagus s'agitait un peu dans son sommeil, ses pattes secouées de légers soubresauts. Rogue sourit, comme on sourit de bien-être sans savoir pourquoi. Il se sentait à nouveau lui-même, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas ces huit derniers mois, depuis sa toute première nuit avec Sirius. 

Il avait mis du temps notamment à admettre qu'il aimait le foutu maraudeur. Le verbe «aimer» lui laissait une drôle d'impression dans la bouche, un arrière-goût d'anciennes humiliations, de haine mutuelle… Tout un passé commun qui n'avait rien de rose, rien qui eut pu prévoir une liaison naissante. Une liaison qui s'installait sur la durée…

Severus avait fait un premier pas, gigantesque, en tirant un trait sur ces années scolaires, du moins sur tout ce qui concernait les rapports houleux et bagarreurs qu'il avait eu avec Sirius. Or il y avait eu tant de choses, dans son existence, auxquelles il avait dû renoncer avec regret, qu'il était de fait heureux de faire le deuil de cette partie-là de sa vie. Maintenant le présent, et pourquoi pas l'avenir, pouvait lui offrir plus que la solitude, le désespoir, l'amertume et la rage. Il avait la possibilité de vivre dans l'amour : un monde qu'il n'avait jamais espéré découvrir, pas même avec sa mère, à qui il préférait ne plus penser désormais…

Une décision lui était donc venue naturellement. Et il était enfin prêt à la tenir.

Pour leur présent, et leur avenir, il se devait d'être totalement honnête vis-à-vis de Sirius. Durant ces huit mois, il s'était pourtant caché, devenant peu à peu aussi inaccessible pour son amant que s'ils étaient demeurés ennemis d'enfance. Or si c'était bien l'amour qui les unissait à présent, Severus savait que Sirius comprendrait ce qui avait motivé ses choix. Il comprendrait pourquoi il avait gardé clos le secret qu'il allait lui révéler. Aujourd'hui même.

* * *

Le serpent siffla et Sirius entendit une voix de femme dans sa tête. Il sut sans hésitation qu'il s'agissait de la femme aux yeux noirs. Et il sut enfin lui donner un nom. 

«Je n'ai pas besoin de me présenter…

«- Non, Léonine… Bien que je ne t'ai pas reconnue tout de suite. Tu ressembles énormément à Severus. Physiquement, vous êtes indubitablement de la même famille. Mais l'âme que je devine dans tes yeux… -Sirius se glaça en disant cela.- Ton âme fait de toi plus une étrangère qu'une sœur pour lui !

«- Sssss… Pourquoi m'insulter ? … Que sais-tu de Severus que je ne sais déjà ? Tu ignores ce qu'en tant que frère et sœur nous avons vécu ensemble…

«- Certainement pas grand chose, persifla Sirius. Jamais il ne m'a parlé de toi avant ta lettre, puis ton numéro au tribunal ! Tu n'es qu'une mythomane !

«- Peut-être… Mais cela vaut mieux que d'être un amant frustré, qui se balade à quatre pattes, en battant de la queue… Severus ne te laisse plus tirer ton coup, n'est-ce pas ?»

La perspective d'être mordu par le serpent retenait Sirius de lui sauter dessus pour le déchiqueter.

«C'est bien, Gryffondor, siffla le serpent sur un ton sarcastique. Mesure bien ton courage avant d'agir !»

Black s'accroupit et se prit lentement la tête entre les mains. _Ce n'est qu'un rêve, ce n'est pas réel, ce n'est qu'un rêve…_

«Tu dors effectivement… Mais je peux t'assurer que tu ne rêves pas. J'ai en autres facultés celle d'être une excellente légimencienne. Tu ne peux rien faire contre cela.

«- Qui est-tu en réalité ? fit Sirius en relevant la tête. Es-tu véritablement une espionne ? Es-tu mangemort ?

«- Je suis mangemort, déclara-t-elle. Et j'espionne effectivement. Je tue aussi à l'occasion.

«- Mais pour qui ? explosa Black.

«- Veux-tu vraiment le savoir ? Je ne tiens pas à te le dire de toute manière… Je veux te parler de Severus. Tu l'aimes, ça, j'ai pu m'en rendre compte sans difficulté. Lui te concernant, je sais pas. Mon frère me semble en tout cas bouleversé depuis qu'il te fréquente… Enfin… Plus _bouleversé _que d'habitude exactement. Il se défend de se complaire sur son triste sort, mais c'est ce qu'il a toujours fait. Severus a une âme de victime…

«- La ferme.

«- Oh, mais chacun est comme il est ! Toi le dominateur, lui le dominé. Mais ce n'est évidemment pas lui qui a le rôle le plus facile. J'en sais quelque chose, je tiens le même à l'occasion. Severus, lui, a du mal à accepter sa nature de masochiste. Le fait qu'il ait eu une enfance déplorable n'a pas aidé… S'il est devenu mangemort, c'était en parti un moyen pour lui de se venger du monde… Il a vite désillusionné. Il s'est alors venger sur ses élèves. Mais je me demande dans quelle mesure, il ne rêve pas d'être dominé, de quelle manière que ce soit, par cet élève qu'il hait tant… ton cher filleul Harry Potter…

«- C'est bien ce que je disais, tu es une mythomane.

«- Oui, un cas psychiatrique qui est en train de te poser des cas de conscience.

«- J'en viens à croire que tout ce que tu souhaites est de nous séparer ! Ridicule !

«- Pas tant que ça… Si vous êtes heureux ensemble, je pourrais ne souhaiter à Severus que de vivre le plus longtemps possible ce bonheur. Mais tu sais que ce bonheur m'est intolérable et tu es prévenu sur ce que je peux faire. Si au tribunal, j'ai finalement lâché prise, c'est que je n'ai pas eu le choix. Mais le jour où je pourrais m'immiscer entre vous, je le ferai…

«- Tu es malade. Ne me dis pas que tu aimes Severus, je ne le croirai pas. Et qu'est-ce ça signifie quand tu dis que tu n'as pas eu le choix ?

«- Pas plus que ce que j'ai dit… Quant à l'amour que je porte à mon frère… il ne regarde que moi et lui…»

Le serpent se détendit soudain en avant et fondit sur lui. Sirius se réveilla en haletant. Il descendit du lit, s'ébroua nerveusement et quitta l'apparence de Patmol. Il se passa une main tremblante sur son visage en sueur.

Il devait parler à Severus, briser ce silence qui n'avait que trop duré. Deux mois pratiquement qu'ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole. C'était trop bête et absurde.

Il regarda l'heure à la pendule, qui indiquait un peu plus de dix heures. Severus devait être en ce moment le cou enfoncé jusqu'aux potions, priant qu'aucun chaudron n'explose jusqu'à la prochaine classe. Sirius tâcherait de le choper après le repas de midi et avant la reprise des cours. En attendant, il allait rendre visite à Lupin, qui était en convalescence après la pleine lune.

* * *

Severus avait un premier cours à 10h ce jour-là. Il était exactement moins 12 avant l'arrivée des sixièmes années de chez Gryffondor et Serpentard. Et, bien qu'ayant ses notes sous la main, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait leur dire quand ils arriveraient. 

Le sentiment d'apaisement qu'il ressentait à peine deux heures plus tôt s'était mué en une inquiétude dérangeante. Il se rendait compte qu'il redoutait par-dessous tout la réaction de Sirius. Il avait peur de son jugement. Peur d'être en définitive rejeté. De se rendre compte que l'amour qu'il croyait ressentir n'était qu'une illusion, une façade de sentiments. Comme tout le reste… Il avait besoin de s'y préparer «psychologiquement». Or surveiller chaque mouvement de Londubat ne l'aiderait sûrement pas.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'horloge : moins quatre. Les élèves avaient peut-être déjà quitté leur précédent cours. Ne réfléchissant pas deux fois aux implications d'un tel geste, Severus sortit précipitamment de sa salle de classe et s'échappa des cachots, espérant ne pas tomber sur ses élèves en remontant l'escalier. Il déboucha dans un couloir, quasiment vide. Quelques regards le dévisagèrent, surpris, mais il prit sur lui ne pas s'y attarder. Il allait bientôt atteindre la porte de service, celle qu'utilisait Rusard et les elfes de maison, quand il aperçut avec horreur, venant de sa droite, le groupe d'élèves qu'il était sensé avoir toute l'heure à venir. Accélérant sensiblement le pas, il parvint à destination avec trop de précipitation pour avoir été discret. Il n'avait plus qu'à prier qu'aucun de ses élèves ne l'aient vu.

Par un couloir dérobé, il déboucha finalement dehors, sur les rives du grand lac. La nature printanière était paisible. Il faisait un peu frais, mais l'air était doux et revigorant. Severus inspira plusieurs fois avec plaisir et commença à marcher le long de l'eau grise. Il laissa ses yeux suivre les ondoiements sur la surface placide du lac, et il lui sembla que ses pensées s'écoulaient de même. Cette simple marche allait lui vider l'esprit, lui faire le plus grand bien. Déjà, il sentait revenir en lui l'apaisement. _Bien. Très bien_. Il sourit.

Il arriva alors à la lisière de la forêt et s'assit tranquillement sur une vieille souche. Il regarda le château qui s'élevait sous ses yeux et sourit à nouveau. Il lui faudrait expliquer à Dumbledore son absence aux cours aujourd'hui, mais cela ne le préoccupait guère plus dans l'immédiat. Bientôt il irait rejoindre Sirius, et, c'était décidé, il lui dirait tout…

«_Bien_, Severus. _Très bien_.»

Le professeur reconnut aussitôt la voix, mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir, car un coup insidieux au bas de son crâne le plongea précipitamment dans le noir.

* * *

_Pour info, il reste trois, quatre chapitres à cette histoire (sans compter l'épilogue, niark ! ... y a toujours un épilogue pour annoncer la suite... re-niark !). Severus va passer des heures sombres dès le prochain..._

_A part ça, PUB : j'écris actuellement plusieurs histoires, dont deux en ligne qui font partie de mes préférées (je sais, c'est totalement subjectif tout ça). Il s'agit d'**Ego te execror** (à laquelle je viens de donner une nouvelle finalité), mais surtout **Potions et trahison**, qui est boudée de manière incroyable ! (peut-être parce que c'est nul, me glisse un petite voix dans ma tête... NAN, c'est pas si nul que ça... même pas vrai en plus...) Bref, à l'occasion, allez y faire un tour, car elles ont leur intérêt elles aussi..._

**_En attendant, commencez pas à bouder celle-ci. Alors, reviewer :c'est rapide, un clic, ça tache pas, ça mord pas, ça fait pas les gros yeux... et ça fait plaisir à l'auteur ! Alors, merci à vous !_ ;-p**


	20. Chapitre 19: Malefoy's'

_J'ai encore été longue sur ce coup-ci, je suis désolée ! (mais comme on dit : tout vient à point à qui sait attendre !)_

_Que je vous explique : j'arrive à la fin de cette histoire (je dirai encore 3 chapitres à vue de nez). Or, je vais bientôt avoir un passage particulièrement difficile à écrire (le chapitre suivant, qui portera le doux nom de "Sévices"). Je ne pense pas que mon sadisme ait diminué, par contre j'écris avec beaucoup moins de "facilité" des scènes du genre que vous avez pu lire au début de cette fic. Ca fait un peu plus d'un an et demi que cette histoire est commencée, mon écriture a évolué (du moins, j'espère !) et j'avoue être devenue moins "directe".C'est pourquoi cela risque d'être ardu d'écrire la suite... Je suis entre l'appréhension d'en faire trop (et donc de dégoûter outre mesure... en même temps, si vous êtes arrivés à ce chapitre, c'est que jusqu'à maintenant ça ne vous a pas gêné !) et celle de trop "minimiser"... Bref... Je vais m'arrêter là, je crois que vous avez saisi le problème. Si non, la fin de ce chapitre vous donnera une petite idée du suivant..._

_Merci pour les reviews ! Mes deux "anonymes" chéries, je suis désolée de ne pouvoir vous répondre ici : donc un gros merci !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 19 : Malefoy(s)

Le trio gryffondorien sortit de la salle de cours de MacGonagall, en soufflant d'aise. Il venait de subir, avec les Serdaigles, une épreuve de métamorphose particulièrement éprouvante, pendant laquelle ils devaient se transformer les uns les autres en meubles, ou en bestioles plus ou plus farfelues. Neville avait ainsi réussi à métamorphoser à moitié Dean Thomas, qui s'était retrouvé avec une tête énorme de singe vert, deux tentacules en guise de bras gauche, et une patte de canard pour pied droit. Heureusement que ces sorts duraient peu de temps… Hermione elle-même n'était parvenue à rien de concret, affublant Cho Chan d'oreilles de cocker fort peu seyantes. Harry seul avait réussi l'exploit de transformer Ron en théière – blanche, avec des imprimés roses en forme de fleurs, et une anse joliment sculptée –, ce qu'avait moyennement apprécié l'intéressé.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ils allaient pouvoir souffler pendant une heure, Flitwick ne donnant pas de cours ce jour-là à cause d'un rhume de Sombral. Après quoi, il leur faudrait songer à descendre dans les cachots rejoindre les Serpentards, pour un cours de potions.

Cette perspective n'enchantait jamais personne, en particulier chez les Gryffondors. Néanmoins, tous devaient admettre l'effort de Rogue à adopter une relative amabilité à leur égard. Ainsi, curieusement, depuis deux ou trois mois, si leur professeur continuait toujours à enlever des points de manière abusive, en revanche il ne punissait plus personne en retenue. Ce que tous trouvaient appréciable.

D'un point de vue «éloigné», l'impitoyable professeur de potions était toujours pareil à lui-même. Mais en y regardant de plus près, chacun pouvait percevoir un changement, qui restait pourtant indéfinissable. Les traits toujours d'une impassibilité à faire pâlir d'envie le plus inexprimable des morts, on pouvait désormais remarquer sur le visage de Rogue d'infimes tressaillements, témoignant des émotions d'une âme intérieure. Ce constat avait un goût bizarre pour ceux qui y prenaient garde : surprendre ainsi des ombres d'émotions chez Rogue le rendait humain de façon malaisée. Eprouver de la pitié face à ses yeux qui de temps en temps s'emplissaient de tristesse, ou s'émerveiller de la joie qui y régnait parfois, n'était pas chose facile à admettre pour des élèves qui n'avaient jusqu'à maintenant toujours eu qu'aversion pour Rogue.

Ce dernier avait également eu plusieurs absences, lui qui ne loupait avant jamais l'occasion de torturer ses élèves durant ses cours. Or, plusieurs fois durant cette année scolaire, il s'était fait porter pâle. A la grande joie de ses élèves au départ. Puis au fur et à mesure que ces absences se multipliaient, pendant que les opinions évoluaient devant l'humanisation progressive et manifeste du visage de Severus, on commença à s'inquiéter réellement. Et les discussions d'aller bon train sur le sujet.

On supposait une indisposition soudaine du professeur, peut-être allergique au métal composant les nouveaux chaudrons réglementaires. Certains, mauvaises langues, prétendaient que les autres enseignants lui avaient offert un miroir pour son anniversaire, et que, se voyant depuis ce jour pour la première fois sur une surface réfléchissante, il était pris de nausée à chaque fois qu'il se mirait. D'autres encore, qui se voulaient spirituels, avançaient avec des rires gras que Rogue était «enceinte» et avait des crises de grossesse. Peu riaient et comprenaient. On faisait alors remarquer qu'on voyait rarement le professeur au petit-déjeuner, mais qu'en revanche il n'était pas rare de le voir manger avec appétit à midi et au soir. Plusieurs affirmaient l'avoir vu chanceler dans les couloirs et se tenir le ventre en grimaçant. Enfin, cela pouvait expliquer ses «sautes» d'humeur, et les émotions qu'il laissait transparaître.

Ses explications scientifiques tenaient peu debout, dans la mesure où Rogue était toujours aussi maigre. De reste, un homme «enceinte», cela semblait naturellement impossible. Quant à supposer que ce fut _magiquement_ possible, imaginer le professeur de potions de Poudlard dans cet état était grotesque.

Harry, quant à lui, ne se prêtait à aucune de ces plaisanteries plus ou moins graveleuses ou pittoresques. Depuis le jour où il avait écouté la conversation entre Sirius et Severus au square Grimmauld _(**n/a:** cf chap 15)_, il savait, lui, combien ses camarades ne se doutaient pas d'être si proches de la réalité. Cela ne le faisait pas rire en revanche, au contraire.

Il en était là de ses réflexions, marchant perdu dans ses pensées et s'en faire attention à la dispute d'amoureux que se livraient encore Hermione et Ron, quand il fut soudain agrippé par une manche et tiré avec force vers un couloir. Il s'agissait de Draco, dépenaillé, cheveux en bataille et respiration haletante et bouleversée.

Plusieurs sifflements retentirent à leur passage. Harry leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération : le secret de leur nouvelle relation avait été éventé, de toute évidence. A ce sujet, il se promit, au prochain cours de métamorphose, de transformer Ron en pot de chambre…

Traversant la cour au pas de course, Draco poussa soudain une porte de service, et s'engouffra dans le passage avec Harry, refermant derrière eux. Ils marchèrent encore un instant et firent halte dans le renfoncement d'un mur, une ancienne alcôve. Harry attendit patiemment que Draco se calme. Ce dernier reprit lentement son souffle, les mains sur les genoux.

«Tu n'es pas censé avoir cours, toi ? demanda Harry. C'est la perspective d'avoir Chourave qui te donne le feu aux fesses ?

«- Oh, la barbe !»

Harry remarqua alors que Malefoy semblait avoir le visage plus long que d'habitude, plus blanc aussi. Quelque chose n'allait manifestement pas. Enfin, Draco vida son sac : «Je ne ferai pas ma dernière année scolaire à Poudlard !»

Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, malgré ses efforts pour les retenir: «J'ai vu mon père tôt ce matin, juste avant les cours… Il allait voir le directeur. Il a dit qu'il voulait couper tous les liens qui nous retiendraient encore à cette école !

«- Et…, articula avec difficulté Harry. Où irais-tu ?

«- Il voulait m'envoyer à Salem, en Amérique… Mais il semble penser qu'une école plus disciplinaire encore me conviendrait mieux… - Là-dessus, Draco manqua de s'étrangler. – Karkaroff n'est plus directeur de Durmstang. C'est un autre salopard qui le remplace. Un type avec des fortes sympathies pour les forces du mal…

«- Un partisan de Volde…

«- Tais-toi ! Tais-toi !»

Draco se prit la tête à deux mains, comprimant ses muscles comme pour se la faire éclater, puis se laissa aller dans les bras de Harry, enfouissant son visage dans le cou du Gryffondor. Ce dernier ne savait pas trop quoi faire, que dire… rien qui empêcherait l'inéluctable. Alors, il le serra fortement dans ses bras, et ce fut suffisant. Draco arrêta petit à petit de pleurer. Puis, levant ses yeux encore embués, il croisa ceux de Harry. Par ce simple regard, ils comprirent tout ce que les mots ne pouvaient exprimer. Une année, une seule… Puis plus rien ne pourrait les empêcher de construire eux-même leur avenir…

Imperceptiblement, leurs lèvres se rapprochaient, leur étreinte devenait à la fois plus douce et plus hardie… Quand un bruit sourd non loin les retint un instant.

«Contre le mur, souffla Draco. Quelqu'un est entré dans le couloir.»

Ils se plaquèrent contre l'alcôve, parfaitement conscients d'être extrêmement visibles et excessivement peu discrets. Ils virent alors passer devant eux leur professeur de potion, l'air un peu hagard. Rogue les dépassa sans les remarquer et continua son chemin. Les deux jeunes gens se lancèrent un coup d'œil incertain.

«Il me semblait pourtant qu'il donnait un cours maintenant, commenta Draco.

«- Tu parles avec ton parrain en ce moment ? s'informa Harry.

«- Pas vraiment. Il est devenu à la fois plus social tout en étant encore plus fuyant… Bizarre, hein ?

«- Pas tant… Il fait des efforts pour être plus… disons plutôt : _moins_ «réfrigérant»… Mais c'est vrai qu'il paraît aussi plus… plus…

«- Plus «quoi», voilà.

«- Tu sais bien sûr ? A propos de Sirius…»

Draco lui lança un regard louche, presque meurtrier : «Oublions le sujet, d'accord ? … En fait, je suis un peu inquiet. Mon père semble en vouloir à Rogue, il ne faudrait donc pas qu'ils se tombent dessus.

«- On va voir ?»

Ils longèrent le couloir jusqu'à la porte de sortie, qui débouchait devant le lac. Ils entrouvrirent et observèrent avec curiosité leur professeur marcher calmement le long de la rive. Il s'installa ensuite à la lisière du bois, sur un tronc d'arbre.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? siffla Harry. Il paraît perturbé, ou je sais pas quoi. C'est Sirius qui le met dans cet état, ou sa grosses…»

_Et merde ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit !_

«Sa _quoi_ ? s'étouffa Draco.»

Au même instant, ils virent, horrifiés, une ombre se profiler derrière Rogue, qui s'affala en avant, comme s'il venait d'être assommé. Deux autres silhouettes apparurent. L'une d'elle agrippa le professeur et le porta sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac. Puis le groupe disparut vers la forêt.

«Merdouille ! Sainte **_bip_** et _**bip**_ de _**bip**_ ! Par les cornes de Satan et la quille de Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? s'écria Draco.»

Harry réfléchit un instant, tout en tâchant d'oublier les jurons incroyables que venait de lui sortir Malefoy.

«Sirius… Remus… Il faut aller les voir pour les prévenir ! Eux sauront quoi faire !

«- Pas Dumbledore ?

«- Si… Mais on le préviendra après ! Sirius d'abord !»

* * *

Severus reprit lentement conscience. Il avait l'impression de reposer sur un lit de pierres tant il avait mal au dos. Quant à son crâne, c'était pire. Il se força à ouvrir les yeux et découvrit le décor d'une petite grotte, largement éclairée par son entrée. Par contre, nul espoir de fuir par-là : deux des plus immondes brutes de Voldemort en gardaient le passage. Macnair et Nils Karn, un nouveau venu chez les Mangemorts, le plus cruel et sadique de tous. 

Mais Severus ne fut pas surpris de les voir. Pas plus qu'il ne le fut en voyant Lucius Malefoy apparaître dans son champ de vision. Ce dernier s'agenouilla aux côtés de Severus, qui essaya aussitôt de s'asseoir, mais n'y parvint pas. Ses membres refusaient de bouger ou sa tête de tourner.

«Du calme, lui dit Lucius. On t'a pétrifié. On te rendra bientôt tes mouvements… Désolé pour la tête au fait. Nils n'a pas cogné trop fort ? Il est d'un enthousiasme difficile à contenir !»

Le susnommé eut aussitôt un rire féroce et ironique envers Severus, qui fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer.

«J'avais demandé à Crabble et Goyle de venir aussi, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres les as retenus pour je ne sais quelle mission… Quant à Bellatrix, elle semble ne plus vouloir te voir _(**n/a:** cf chap 10)_. Franchement, elle est bien sotte, mais c'est son problème.»

Disant cela, Lucius défaisait avec application les boutons de veste de Severus. Il fit glisser un doigt le long de son torse. Puis il se redressa avant de s'asseoir près de sa tête.

«Laisse-moi d'abord te parler de Draco… L'année prochaine, comme tu le sais, je souhaite le retirer de cette école. J'avais d'abord pensé à Salem _(**n/a:** cf chap 7, si je ne m'abuse)_, mais, je ne sais pas si tu l'as appris, Venecratius est le nouveau directeur de Durmstang… Mon fils sera très bien à ses côtés… Cependant, pour être dans les règles de l'admission, il me faut une lettre d'un de ses professeurs le recommandant. J'ai tout de suite pensé à toi, bien sûr. Mais aussitôt avais-je dit cela que Dumbledore me signait lui-même une lettre de recommandation… Visiblement, il ne voulait pas que je t'importune…»

Presque gentiment, il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Severus, puis tira fermement dessus.

«Où est ton chien de garde et ce loup voyeur ? Si Dumbledore a peur pour toi, pourquoi s'occupe-t-il si peu de ta sécurité ? A moins que tu te sois querellé avec ton compagnon à quatre pattes ?»

Severus, à cause du sortilège de pétrification, ne pouvait pas non plus parler. Il ferma les yeux. Lucius prit cela pour une réponse et relâcha sa prise.

«Je suis bon légimens, Severus. Meilleur que toi. Néanmoins, en tant qu'occlumens, tu nous dépasse tous : nul n'est plus secret que toi… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est persuadé que tu lui caches quelque chose. Il peut t'observer, le sais-tu ? Tu es lié à lui, tout comme nous tous… Il t'a souvent regardé avec ce chien. De lui aussi, tu te caches, tu ne lui dis pas tout. Or, il y a une chose que tu brûles de lui dire, pas vrai ? C'est précisément ce que veut connaître notre maître…»

Il défit la chemise de Severus, l'écartant largement, puis laissa courir sa main sur son torse.

«Une fois que nous serons fixés à ce sujet, nous passerons à autre chose. Macnair et Karn sont pressés de connaître toutes les jouissances que je leur ai promises à ton endroit…»

Malefoy se mit à caresser le ventre du professeur, descendant toujours un peu plus bas. Puis il stoppa net sa progression en arrivant au pantalon. Son visage se figea un moment, puis de ses ongles il griffa la peau de sa victime.

«Oh, Severus ! Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner… Je sens que nous allons beaucoup nous divertir…»

**(à suivre...)**

* * *

_Je vais m'efforcer quand même de faire plus vite (mon dieu, je suis mal barrée), mais vous êtes d'ors et déjà prévenus sur le caractère difficile du chapitre suivant (imaginez un peu ce que trois mangemorts sadiques trouvent de divertissant, et vous aurez une idée)._

_A vos reviews !_


	21. Chapitre 20: Sévices

_Heu... Comment expliquer ce retard effroyable tout en restant crédible? ... Hormis la difficulté que j'ai eu à l'écrire... et encore... Bref, je me mets à genoux devant vous: je suis désolée, désolée, désolée... Je tâcherai à nouveau de faire mieux la prochaine fois!_

_Ce chapitre, comme vous pouvez le constater, porte le doux nom de "Sévices"... Vous êtes d'ors et déjà prévenu sur son contenu, quoique j'ai grandement limité la "casse"! Par rapport à certains passages au début de l'histoire, ce qui suit vous paraîtra sans doute très "soft" (n'ai pas Sade qui veut), mais bon ce n'est pas non plus une partie de "plaisir"... En clair, accrochez-vous un peu._

_Note: je mets aussi à jour le "Sang des Prince". Dans le même temps, je vous préviens que je vais effacer "L'ombre et la lueur": j'écrirai cette histoire ultérieurement en la reprenant entièrement (et en changeant le titre au passage car je l'ai toujours détesté)._

_Enfin petite pub en passant: je mets en ligne le premier chapitre d'une histoire, consacrée cette fois à Hermione et Lucius (avec un peu de Severus à l'occasion), "Le Philtre des Serments". J'ai déjà tout écrit, les chapitres sont toujours assez courts, donc, j'en posterai un nouveau tous les deux ou trois jours. Allez-y voir si le coeur vous en dit: j'aime assez ce que j'ai fait ! ;-)_

_Bonne lecture !_

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 20 : Sévices

Sirius, qui avait quitté sa forme d'animagus, tournait en rond dans le salon de Remus, qui commençait sérieusement à ressentir un tournis exaspéré. S'étant réveillé seul dans la chambre, après l'affreux cauchemar à la femme-serpent, Black était aussitôt allé voir son ami, qui ne donnait pas cours en ce moment, se remettant d'une nuit de pleine lune éprouvante : il soupçonnait Rogue d'avoir allégé la potion Tue-Loup, la rendant de fait moins efficace. Mais Remus refusait d'aborder le sujet. Encore une chose, se dit Sirius, dont il devrait parler avec le maître de potions.

«Il me cache des choses, Remus ! … J'ai peur de deviner quoi… Ne trouves-tu pas par exemple bizarre que son ventre reste _plat_, même après huit mois de grossesse ?

«- S'il te plaît, évite de dire ce mot à propos de Rogue… Il est inconvenant et grotesque…

«- Remus, tu ne m'aides pas !

«- Ok… Pour répondre à ta question, non, je ne trouve pas ça _bizarre_… Dans la mesure où une maison entière peut tenir sous une petite tante magique, pourquoi ne pourrait-on pas dissimuler une grossesse en réduisant l'enfant dans le ventre…

«- Si seulement sa fierté ne l'obligeait pas à céder à de telles extrémités !

«- Tu aimerais, toi, Sirius Black, le célèbre échappé d'Azkaban, te balader parmi les élèves avant un gros sac ballotant devant toi ?

«- Mais j'aimerai tant toucher son ventre rond… Sentir la vie à l'intérieur… Parfois je me dis que Severus est vide : vide dans son cœur, vide dans son âme, une carcasse !

«- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?»

Sirius soupira et murmura une excuse inintelligible, avant de se laisser tomber aux côtés de Remus sur son canapé. Il regarda le loup-garou avec un air comique et lança : «J'aurai peut-être dû me mettre «en ménage» avec toi ! Tu aurai pondu deux jumeaux : l'un aurait eu l'air d'un loup et on l'aurait appelé Romulus, l'autre d'un chien et on l'aurait appelé Sirius junior !» Remus éclata de rire, bientôt suivi par Sirius : il était rare de se payer des telles tranches de franche hilarité avec Black actuellement.

Leur rire mourut cependant tout seul, quand soudain Harry et Draco, échevelés, surgirent dans la pièce. Ils parlèrent en même temps et il en résulta ceci : Rogue était en danger.

-----------

Ayant reçu un coup magistral qui lui avait ouvert la lèvre, Severus tenta de bloquer le coup suivant au visage, mais ne fut pas assez prompt à se protéger le ventre : il se plia en deux sous la douleur. Il avait vaguement conscience de quelque chose se déchirant dans son abdomen, quand il fut pris d'une toux rêche et cracha du sang.

«Pas sur le ventre, bon sang ! s'écria Lucius en éloignant Nils Karn. Je suis désolé, Severus, fit-il en caressant la tête du professeur. Tu t'es tellement embêté à… hum… _donner le change_, qu'on va essayer de ne pas ruiner tes efforts… Désormais, nous épargnerons ton joli ventre blanc, … afin que, … quand nous en auront fini avec toi, Sirius puisse encore embrasser une partie de toi encore intacte !»

Le tirant en arrière, Malefoy fit aller sa canne et frappa durement Severus en pleine figure, dont le nez se cassa, déversant un flot impressionnant de sang. Nullement contrarié d'avoir été éclaboussé, Lucius se releva lentement et s'écarta. Macnair et Karn s'avancèrent aussitôt. Ayant réussi à se redresser, Rogue essaya de repousser le premier de ses assaillants, mais il n'avait jamais fait le poids physiquement : frappé par l'un, il bascula vers l'autre, qui balança son poing à son tour, puis Rogue retomba de l'autre côté. Macnair, le saisissant par les épaules, le jeta violemment contre la paroi. Severus se laissa glisser à terre, soumis.

-----------

«_Où est-ce arrivé ?_ hurla presque Sirius. Ne parlez pas en même temps, bon sang !

«- A la lisière de la forêt ! Près du lac ! expliqua Harry qui en avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

«- _Ils_ ont emmené Parrain ! continua Draco, effondré. Je suis sûr qu'il y avait Père avec eux ! Dans la forêt ! Ils se sont enfoncés dans la forêt !»

Ne faisant ni une ni deux, Sirius se rua en dehors de la pièce, suivi de près par Remus. Ils dévalèrent les couloirs de l'école en trombe. Plusieurs élèves s'enfuirent de frayeur, persuadés que les deux hommes allaient se changer en loup-garou et sinistros ! Cavalant à perdre haleine, ils manquèrent de percuter le professeur Bibine et Flitwick qui allaient en sens inverse.

Arrivés au lac, ils inspectèrent la berge, remontant vers les arbres, tous leurs sens animaux en alerte. Sirius reprit la forme de Patmol et renifla sauvagement les alentours. Remus, bien que lycanthrope, avait plus de difficultés à trouver une piste sûre en restant humain. Afin, il vit Sirius dresser la tête et s'élancer vers les bois. Lupin partit à sa suite, mais sans pouvoir réduire l'écart qui se formait entre lui et l'animagus Patmol… Il disparut bientôt de sa vue et Remus stoppa un instant pour reprendre son souffle.

Il allait devoir exercer son flair avec plus d'application s'il voulait aider Sirius. Il se remit donc en route, humant l'air, à demi penché vers le sol pour observer les traces laissées au sol.

-----------

Un doloris dans le dos lui ayant littéralement coupé les jambes, Severus resta à plat ventre sur le sol, haletant. Il avait réussi à déstabiliser Nils Karn, qui était tombé en arrière sur Macnair : il avait alors tenté de fuir de la grotte, oubliant un peu vite Malefoy, qui n'avait pas hésité à sortir sa baguette.

Depuis, plus rien. Severus essayait donc de récupérer son souffle, attendant la suite des coups, qui n'allaient sûrement pas tarder. Inquiet, il finit par se redresser à moitié et se retourna. Ce qu'il vit le glaça d'horreur : ayant sorti leurs sexes, les deux brutes s'excitaient avec application en ne le lâchant pas des yeux.

Severus se releva d'un seul coup, décidé à fuir coûte que coûte, mais un bras le retint par le cou et l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Les baffes et autres torgnoles recommencèrent à pleuvoir. Ses habits furent déchirés, mis en pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne porte plus que des lambeaux en guise de vêtements. A demi nu, il fut projeté au sol, où un pied pressé entre ses omoplates l'obligea à rester. On fendit son pantalon par le milieu, ses sous-vêtements de même. Puis il entendit Lucius donner l'ordre sec de reculer. Le pied sur son dos disparut, mais il ne se releva pas pour autant, brisé.

Il reconnut Malefoy, quand celui-ci s'étendit sur lui. Le blond avait gardé ses habits, ainsi que sa cape, mais Severus sentit contre sa peau son sexe dur à découvert.

«Il n'est pas dit que ce sera la dernière fois, Severus, lui susurra Lucius à l'oreille. Sache évidemment que le Maître sera mis au courant de ton… _attitude_… J'espère donc, après aujourd'hui, te retrouver plus tard dans ta cellule. Avant peu, tu me supplieras d'être ton geôlier…

«- Espèce de malade ! siffla Rogue entre ses dents. Fais ce que tu as faire, qu'on en finisse !

«- J'aime quand tu es si pressé, Severus… Tu ne vas pas être déçu.»

De fait, Malefoy pénétra brutalement et entièrement en lui. Rogue ne peut s'empêcher de hurler. La main froide de Lucius se replia telle une serre sur sa bouche, étouffant ses cris.

-----------

Sirius ne s'était pas une seconde arrêté de courir, tant et si bien que les coussinets de ses pattes commençaient à lui brûler. Il avait l'impression de vivre un très mauvais rêve éveillé. D'un instant à l'autre, il allait déboucher dans une clairière. Sur un autel ensanglanté, serait étendu Severus, éventré. La mort déchaînée et euphorique lui présenterait un ballot sanglant, recouvrant un enfant monstrueux mort-né, leur enfant.

Alors que cette dernière vision achevait de galvaniser sa course, espérant empêcher le pire, une sourde angoisse prémonitoire s'empara en même temps de lui. Dans le lointain, un hurlement perça subitement entre les arbres. Une odeur manifeste de sang arriva aussi à son museau. Sirius approchait de son amant et de ses tortionnaires, il les sentait tout proche. Il pria de toutes ses forces l'esprit de Merlin que les créatures de la Forêt Interdite ne soient pas attirées vers eux.

-----------

Sous les rires et quolibets de Macnair, Nils Karn poussait des grognements bestiaux alors qu'il s'acharnait sur Severus, qui se mordait les lèvres et les joues sous la souffrance. L'homme allait et venait en lui en une cadence effrénée, giflant parfois ses cuisses comme on flatte un cheval harassé.

«Ressens-tu du plaisir ? s'enquit négligemment Lucius, qui avait réajusté ses vêtements et se tenait assis en retrait. J'en doute… Nous aurions eu plus de temps que nous t'aurions fait gémir de plaisir… Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres attend notre rapport…»

Karn agrippa les hanches de Severus pour le soulever et explosa profondément en lui.

«Alors on bâcle, conclut Malefoy avec un rictus dégoûté à l'égard de l'imposant Mangemort.»

Ce dernier s'enfonça un peu plus, se cambrant en entraînant Severus, tandis que quelques derniers sursauts le secouaient. Il éjacula encore une foi en un cri rauque et relâcha sa victime, qui resta recroquevillée en retombant à terre. Nils Karn eut un rire bref, cracha sur le dos de Rogue et reboucla sa ceinture, laissant la place à Macnair.

Severus sentit la langue de ce dernier lécher le sang et la semence, qui coulaient le long de ses jambes. Puis, le Mangemort se coula contre son corps, à la manière des serpents, l'aplatissant pour l'allonger totalement. Avec une lenteur presque désespérante, son gland perça le cercle de chaire blessée, faisant plus de mal à Rogue que les précédentes pénétrations. Severus sentit son souffle se bloquer un instant dans sa gorge tandis que le membre de Macnair s'insinuait en lui. Une fois entré, le Mangemort resta immobile, savourant la chaleur qu'il ressentait. Il pressa un peu plus contre Severus, forçant à l'intérieur en tirant sur ses bras.

«Macnair, soupira Malefoy. Dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes plus pressés qu'on en a l'air ?»

L'homme se mit alors à bouger. Très lent au départ, il accéléra ses mouvements, entrant et sortant à chaque fois dans son entier. Il prenait appui sur ses mains, tordant les bras de Severus qu'il gardait serrés.

«C'est assez acrobatique, commenta Lucius au bout d'un moment en caressant le pommeau de sa canne. Mais je t'en prie, achève.»

Macnair retroussa ses lèvres, sentant monter en lui sa _petite mort_. Frénétique, il allait de plus en plus vite. Enfin, il rejetait la tête en arrière, quand un chien noir immense, bondissant au-dessus des autres Mages Noirs, lui sauta subitement à la gorge, l'envoyant valser au fond de la grotte en hurlant : sa tête retomba en un angle bizarre et il ne bougea plus. Vif, la bête fondit sur Nils Karn, qui tâcha tant bien que mal de tirer l'animal par le collet. Les mâchoires se refermèrent sur son entrejambe, lui déclenchant une plainte aigue qui se répercuta très loin en forêt. Un sortilège manqua de peu le chien, qui, déchirant une dernière fois la chaire flasque, lâcha le sorcier, qui s'effondra d'un bloc. L'animal s'élança en avant, et le nouveau sort de Malefoy le loupa à nouveau. Il tomba en arrière, la bête sur lui.

Sirius reprit prestement forme humaine, lança loin de lui la canne-baguette de Lucius et commença à boxer consciencieusement le blond, qui ne parvenait pas à se défendre ou à se dégager, complètement bloqué sous l'animagus. Le visage de Malefoy commençait à être couvert de bleus et de horions, lorsque quelqu'un retint le poing de Sirius. Remus venait d'arriver, encore essoufflé par sa course. Lucius ricana sourdement en les regardant au travers de ses paupières boursoufflées : «Ton amant nous a tous _baisés_, Sirius ! … Et toi en premier, pauvre débile !

«- Que veux-tu dire ? marmonna dangereusement Black entre ses dents serrées.

«- Qu'il n'y a plus d'enfant !

«- Ne l'écoute pas, Sirius ! plaida Remus.

«- Il s'en est débarrassé depuis longtemps ! Il nous a tous eus en beauté !»

Soufflé par cette nouvelle, Sirius sentit tout le poids de sa colère se nouer dans sa gorge. Il avait envie de vomir. Profitant de la stupéfaction des deux Maraudeurs, Lucius parvint à se dégager d'un mouvement agile. Il ramassa sa canne avec dextérité et attrapant un Nils Karn gémissant par la main, ils transplanèrent loin de la Forêt Interdite. Trop choqué pour réagir, Sirius s'était laissé tomber au sol, figé. Remus gardait une main sur son épaule, incapable également du moindre mot. Il regarda enfin vers Severus, qui avait perdu connaissance.

**(à suivre...)**

* * *

_L'auteur décline toute responsabilité pour les éventuelles crises cardiaques occasionnées par cette petite "révélation" ! Niark ! Ceci étant dit, il reste deux chapitres et un épilogue à cette histoire... donc un rebondissement est toujours possible..._

_Prochaine histoire mise à jour : sans "Potions et trahison", à moins que je ne continue sur celle-ci, étant donnée qu'elle est bientôt finie..._

_A la prochaine ! Et reviews ! ;-p_


	22. Chapitre 21: Severus et Voldemort

_I'm back... Vous devez avoir l'habitude de mes longues absences maintenant, mais je conçois que cela doit être agaçant... J'avais dit de plus que j'écrirai beaucoup durant ces vacances, mais les aléas de la vie en ont décidé autrement : une déception sentimentale que je ne digère toujours pas, me faisant dénigrer les mecs à longueur de journée... (dsl, s'il y en a qui me lisent...), une inscription universitaire qui a foiré (je me suis fait avoir sur ce coup-là, en beauté !), plus mes demandes de job sans réponse... J'ai heureusement entamé une formation à distance qui me remotive ! D'où le chapitre qui suit, enfin écrit !_

_Je vous laisse lire, mes commentaires viendront à la fin. Merci à mes fidèles lectrices (lecteurs ?), qui ont la patience d'atteindre mes longues updates..._

_Bonne lecture !_

-------

**Chapitre 21 : Severus et Voldemort**

Effondrée sur une chaise, échevelée comme jamais, «Pompom» se sentait vidée de toute énergie.

Soigner Severus n'avait pas été difficile, malgré les nombreuses lacérations : les potions de régénérescence feraient efficacement leur travail, et il réagissait bien aux lourdes médicamentations. Les bleus sur son abdomen avaient fortement inquiété la médicomage, mais tout semblait en ordre et _intact _de ce côté-là…

Mentalement en revanche, l'infirmière craignait le pire : Severus n'avait pas repris conscience et Merlin sait dans quel état était son esprit. Elle se maudit elle-même, même si elle était consciente qu'elle n'aurait rien pu faire pour prévenir une telle infamie. Mais elle portait le poids d'avoir toujours su ce que subissait Severus, et ce depuis son enfance.

Dumbledore aussi le savait, mais dans une moindre mesure : la fierté du sombre Serpentard ne souffrait pas la pitié qu'il imaginait chez le vieux magicien, qui pourtant n'avait qu'une tendre affection envers le bouillant et têtu professeur. En revanche, Rogue «le dédaigneux», même s'il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais, ne savait guère se cacher devant Mme Pomfresh, qui, bien incapable de l'expliquer autrement, attribuait cela à une projection maternelle : pour pallier le peu de considération et d'amour de sa mère Eileen, il était allé chercher ailleurs.

C'était cette confiance quasi-filiale qui avait obligé l'infirmière à se taire, à toujours soigner Severus sans rien dire de la vraie nature de ses blessures, et c'était ce qui la perturbait à présent. Ainsi Albus, qui savait toujours tout, ne mesurait pas encore l'ampleur du supplice subi par son Serpentard favori depuis des années. Pomfresh lui en aurait parlé, elle aurait perdu la confiance de Severus et lui-même se serait perdu tout à fait…

Mais désormais, elle était devant un dilemme. Bien sûr, cette fois-ci le directeur, ainsi que McGonagall, sans compter évidemment Sirius et Remus, avaient été mis devant le fait accompli si on puit dire. Pomfresh jugea que ce qu'avait vécu Severus ces dernières heures dépassaient de beaucoup les violences passées : elle craignait qu'il ne soit irrévocablement meurtri dans sa chaire et son âme… Cela étant, elle savait quelque chose qui pouvait le «ressusciter» : mais elle avait besoin de Sirius, et ce dernier semblait avoir banni en un instant son amant de son esprit. Il pouvait de ne pas croire ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Et quant il saurait le fond du problème, il risquait de s'effondrer totalement…

_Qu'importe !_ Severus avait eu la force de se porter tout ce temps. Maintenant Sirius allait devoir assumer ses responsabilités tant physiques que morales. _Quelqu'un, plus que Severus encore, allait bientôt avoir besoin de lui…_

----------

Après avoir vérifié pour la centième la température de son patient, Mme Pomfresh passa une main frémissante sur le front pâle de Severus, avant de sortir de l'infirmerie. Elle n'avait pas sitôt fermé les portes, que la grille métallique d'un conduit d'aération tombait sur le sol dallé de la salle. Elle résonna dans le silence alors qu'un grand serpent blanc s'en extirpait. Ses yeux rouges avisèrent un instant le seul lit occupé, puis il se coula langoureusement jusqu'au blessé.

Le reptile passa sa tête pointue sous les draps et se glissa entre les jambes de Severus. Passant sur une cuisse, il effleura de sa langue fourchue le ventre de l'homme, puis remonta vers le cou. Il fit le tour de la tête, l'obligeant à osciller sous son poids, mais le professeur ne s'éveilla même pas. Se lovant sur sa poitrine, l'animagus reprit forme humaine et Lord Voldemort se retrouva à moitié allongé sur sa victime de toujours.

«Alors, paraît-il que tu me ferais des cachotteries, Severus ?»

Sa voix sifflante était à peine un murmure, mais elle écorchait les oreilles comme un papier que l'on déchire ou un verre que l'on fait crisser.

«Si cela est vrai, tu seras mort bien avant la levée du jour… Alors, je vais te demander d'ouvrir les yeux, Severus, pour que tu puisses me contempler une dernière fois… moi, ta vie, toi qui a pris celle qui me revenait…»

Comme si elles obéissaient à un ordre, les paupières du professeur se fendirent imperceptiblement, avant de papillonner difficilement. Des yeux brillants de fatigue se fixèrent sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui eut la stupéfaction de voir un sourire fendre le visage du blessé.

«Vous êtes un cauchemar, chuchota Severus. Vous n'êtes pas réel…»

Il regarda le torse nu de Voldemort soulevé au-dessus de lui et sentit le poids et la chaleur de son corps contre le sien.

«Vous êtes abjecte… Je vous abomine et c'est cela qui me torture… En vérité, je devrais vous haïr tout simplement, sans dégoût aucun…

«- Tais-toi.

«- Mais… je dois vous remercier… Ha ! Dois-je vous _aimer_ un peu pour m'avoir permis de croire au bonheur ?»

Voldemort referma ses doigts sur sa gorge et Severus déglutit faiblement : «A quoi bon ? croassa-t-il. Sirius m'a maintenant jugé indigne. Je n'ai effectivement plus qu'à mourir…» Les doigts se resserrèrent et Severus sentit les ongles entrer dans sa peau : «Mais le voulez-vous ?

«- Tu aurais pu être utile, siffla Voldemort. Mais en me défiant, tu as tout gâché… Je me fiche de ta personne, car tu n'es qu'un individu dont on peut facilement détruire l'esprit. C'est ton corps qui m'a toujours fasciné… Ta facilité à te soumettre a toujours rendu les choses plus faciles et j'aimais ton côté servile. Tu avais beau te défendre par des cas de conscience, te cacher devant une fière hypocrisie, ton corps, lui, restait le même. Toujours aussi… _malléable_…

«- Mais je me suis révélé moins malléable que prévu, enchaîna Severus alors que la prise sur sa gorge se desserrait. Vous avez compris qu'il ne suffisait pas de me posséder pour tout avoir… _Mon corps appartenait un autre_, et cela vous a… _dérangé_, avouez-le…

«- Plus que tu ne le crois.» Un fin sourire se devina sur les lèvres de l'homme à face de serpent : «Cette prophétie du «chien et de la lune» était troublante… J'eusse aimé que ma semence _suffise_ à cela : mais il était écrit que mon héritier ne devait pas être de mon sang… Peu importait en définitive…

«- C'est alors que mon corps vous est apparu sous un jour nouveau… Je suis devenu _précieux_… même si vos lieutenants, Lucius et les autres, ne l'ont pas vraiment compris…

«- Cela est vrai, mais si tu t'es débarrassé de l'enfant comme le prétend Lucius, ton corps n'a plus aucun intérêt. Je livrerai ton cadavre à ses appétits et quand mes Mangemorts se seront lassés, peut-être consentirai-je à t'enterrer auprès de ta mère… en guise de remerciements pour m'avoir si diverti dans le passé…

«- Malade ! cracha Severus. Vous êtes malade… Vous me donnez envie de vomir…»

Le sourire improbable se changea en un rictus carnassier. Posant ses lèvres sur celles de Rogue, Voldemort voulut le forcer, mais le professeur garda sa bouche fermement close : «Pourquoi résister ? Tu aimes cela, tu aimes être dominé, humilié, souillé… Tu as toujours pris ton plaisir ainsi, même avec le _chien_, j'en suis sûr… Il te prendrait sous sa forme d'animagus que cela te comblerait d'extase…

«- Taisez-vous, vous divaguez encore.

«- Oh, non ! C'est _ta_ réalité : qu'importe la tête de ton assaillant s'il peut faire éprouver à ton corps des choses inavouables ! Le plaisir dans la souffrance : c'est ce qui t'a toujours animé, mon cher petit _Antoninus_… Petit serpent malgré lui, craintif et fuyant.

«- Vous me confondez avec ma sœur… Je n'ai jamais aimé les relations ambiguës…

«- Ah, oui ? Et comment définirais-tu ta _relation_ avec le _chien_…

«- Vous ne comprendriez pas… La pureté d'un tel sentiment vous dépasse… Vous êtes vide.»

Voldemort sembla peser un instant ces paroles. Puis, pour la première de sa vie sans doute, son visage se peignit d'une expression franche : «Alors, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire… J'aimerai cependant… hum…» Il posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de Rogue, mais ce dernier résista : «Severus, donne-moi une dernière fois ta langue…

«- Vous désirs sont des ordres... _Maître_...»

Avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'ait pu réagir, Severus se coupait la langue de ses dents et la lui crachait à la figure. Un flot écarlate s'échappa de sa bouche, alors qu'une étincelle ironique étincelait dans ses yeux. Furieux, Voldemort lui agrippa fermement la mâchoire, le contraignant à garder les lèvres ouvertes : «C'est idiot ce que tu viens de faire, Severus ! Crois-tu que cela m'arrêtera ?»

Appliquant violemment sa bouche sur le visage de Severus, il lécha avidement le sang qui le maculait, puis joua avec le moignon d'organe, l'embrassant avec toute la folie furieuse de son envie frustrée. Se redressant au bout d'un long moment, il s'assit sur les cuisses de Severus, rejetant la tête en arrière pour reprendre son souffle. De leurs bouches, le sang coulait. Severus toussa éperdument pour rejeter le surplus qui manquait de l'étouffer.

«Une dernière chose à vérifier, siffla Voldemort sur un ton gémissant. Puis je t'ouvre la gorge… Pas de mort immédiate pour toi, _Servilus_ ! Tu as choisi de te vider de ton sang, je t'accorde ce choix…»

Ceci dit, Voldemort déchira la chemise de nuit de Severus et posa sa main à plat sur son ventre. Il sursauta sur la surprise et ses traits devinrent plus haineux que jamais.

-----------

Sirius n'avait pas attendu la fin de l'exposé de Pomfresh pour s'élancer dans les couloirs de l'école, suivi difficilement par l'infirmière et Remus. Une joie trouble avait ranimé sa flamme, mais un horrible pressentiment l'avait en même temps étreint.

Se précipitant contre les portes, il pénétra en trombe dans l'infirmerie.

-----------

«Malin Severus… Tu as effectivement très bien caché ton jeu… Par paraphraser Lucius, tu nous as bien _baisés_… J'avais oublié qu'un expert en potions tel que toi étais plein de ressources… Tu as caché à tous l'enfant sous le prétexte d'une vaine coquetterie masculine… mais pensais-tu pouvoir me le dérober ?… Tu t'es illusionné toi-même, Severus…»

_«… Cet enfant n'est pas vôtre_, projeta Rogue en pensée. _C'est là l'illusion…»_

«- Tu te trompes, mon _triste chevalier_… Tôt ou tard, il m'appartiendra…

_«… Je me tuerai avant qu'il naisse pour lui épargner cela…»_

«- Tu vivras, car c'est en cela que réside ton défi… Vivre et essayer de contrecarrer le destin… Je sens que je vais aimer cela…»

Quittant le lit, Voldemort ramassa la langue tombée au sol pour ensuite la dévorer sous le regard indifférent de Severus. Ce dernier se contenta de tousser à nouveau et de vomir un peu plus son sang. Il détourna la tête d'épuisement et ferma les yeux. Il sentit que Voldemort caressait à nouveau son ventre, qui avait légèrement gonflé durant son inconscience, n'ayant pu boire la potion qui lui avait assuré pendant près de neuf mois un ventre plat.

«Tu ne me verras plus pendant quelques années. Mais sois sûr qu'un jour, je viendrai réclamer mon héritier… Quoique tu feras, il sera à moi… Que cette crainte t'oblige à profiter du bonheur présent entre les bras du _chien_… sous un nouveau clair de pleine _lune_…»

Les portes de l'infirmerie claquèrent contre les murs : «Severus ! cria Black en entrant comme un fou.»

Voldemort siffla de hargne et se métamorphosa en serpent, fuyant vers le conduit d'aération. Sirius, et Remus qui venait d'arriver, le bombardèrent de sorts sans l'atteindre et le Seigneur des Ténèbres parvint à s'échapper.

Mme Pomfresh s'occupait déjà de son patient, quand les deux maraudeurs se remirent de leur effroi. Ayant stoppé l'hémorragie d'un mouvement de baguette, elle essuyait doucement le sang qui s'était répandu jusqu'aux épaules de Severus. Ce dernier avait rouvert les yeux et se laissait totalement aller dans les bras de l'infirmière, un remerciement muet dans le regard.

Quelqu'un lui prit la main et il tourna lentement la tête vers Sirius. Severus ne pourrait plus jamais rien lui dire, mais restait la légimencie… Cependant à cet instant, ni les mots ni les pensées n'étaient utiles.

L'animagus posa une main hésitante sur le ventre dénudé de son amant. Il le sentait s'arrondir sous ses doigts. Une légère pression sous la peau tendue lui déclancha un rire nerveux, qui se révéla communicateur. Remus restait perplexe, mais le rire de son ami l'avait atteint. Même Pomfresh se mit à rire au travers de ses larmes.

Severus sourit faiblement. Il eut aimé faire éclater sa joie à grand bruit, comme les autres. Mais ça, ce n'était pas grave… Il sentait l'enfant bouger et prit brusquement conscience qu'il s'agirait bientôt d'un petit être remuant et hurleur. Loin de l'horrifier, cette idée l'enthousiasma et il ferma les yeux de contentement, avec la ferme attention de dormir un peu.

_Mais déjà, l'inquiétude veillait sur le futur, comme une mère sur son enfant…_

**Fin ?**

---------

_J'aime la dernière phrase, je la ressortirai !_

_Alors, bah oui, fin ou pas fin ? Si vous voulez une suite, j'en serai ravie (d'autant plus qu'il me reste beaucoup de choses à développer, notamment Léonine, l'ambiguë soeur de Rogue, ou encore les rêves qui ont une signification particulière...) Cela dit, comme je mets dix ans à écrire, et encore plus quand il s'agit de suites, attendez-vous à l'attendre un moment... D'ici là, il y aura certaiment un épilogue à cette histoire, donc je ne la mets pas tout de suite en "complete"._

_Avant cela, je dois toujours écrire la suite de "Contre une soirée à l'opéra" ainsi que du "Philtre des serments" (j'ai du pain sur la planche...). Sans évidemment oublier "Le sang des Prince" qui se traîne (alors que j'ai une histoire fabuleuse -si, si- en tête). La prochaine update sera néanmoins certainement "Potions et trahison". Et il faut que j'écrive aussi plusieurs (en tout cas au moins une) histoires Draco x Harry, comme je l'avais promis. (oscouur...)_

_A part ça, ce chapitre vous a plu ? Pas déçus du "coup de théâtre" ? Le passage de la langue ne vous a pas trop dégoûtés ?_

_Concernant "Antoninus" (le nom que Voldemort donne une fois à Severus), ne faites pas trop attention, il s'agit d'un "fantasme" (ou "délire" si vous préférez) personnel. Un jour, (quand j'aurai écrit tout ce que j'ai cité plus haut... ou peut-être avant) j'écrirai une histoire sur Antoninus et Spartacus... J'ai toujours été fasciné par le personnage de Tony Curtis dans le film de Kubrick !_

_Allez, à vous les crayons ! A +_


End file.
